You Get Me- The Broken Girl- EAF Part 4
by Skittles1
Summary: Kina decides to get her high school diploma before the baby is born One particular boy gets a strange interest in her which soon becomes an obsession, she can tell no one & is trapped with nobody to turn to not even her own husband Yue (Nuri/Hori)COMPLETE
1. You Get Me

You Get Me  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Her eyes gazed over his face. The soft, peach colored skin that occasionally had a dotted freckle from the summer's activities in the sun. His silk-like white and silver hair was loosely spread out on the pillow, framing his face delicately. A few strands lay on his face that she ever so carefully moved behind his ear. He looked so peaceful and happy as he chest softly rose and fell with each breath. She didn't care how he looked, if he was as handsome as a super model or as ugly as mud. She would still love him, love his face, his laugh, his smile, the way his cheeks turned a rose red when he blushed and the little creases that formed when he smiled at her. Just at her and when he smiled, the world was hers. He was everything to her, her world and her life. His gray eyes seemed to sparkle with life. Faint golden sunlight streaked across his face as his head turned to the side a bit. His eyelashes seemed to dance as his eyes slowly opened and he looked up to face her. Her heart grew wings as she felt it flying into the air as he smiled at her, the blushing coming into effect now.  
  
"How long have you been watching me?" His melodic voice questioned her.  
  
"Just a few minutes." She answered the man. Her husband.  
  
His cheeks blushed a darker shade of red as he smiled up at her. She was sitting on the bed also, but upright while he was lying down. Her red head also framed her face but it frizzed up in some places from when she had recently been asleep. She laughed quietly, a laugh much like an angel, and her freckles danced as her cheeks lifted up as she smiled at him.  
  
"You silly." He pulled himself up on the bed then reached over towards her.  
  
And she knew what he was going to do. Her eyes widened as she made a mad scramble to get away but his hands had already gotten to her. She collapsed with laughter as he tickled her furiously and his own laughter filled the room.  
  
She scrambled to get away from him as she managed to squeeze in the words through her chuckling, "Get off! Get off!!!"  
  
He gently released her as they fell down next to each other on the floor, both catching their breath.  
  
She leaned her head against his shoulder, her messy hair plastering itself on her cheek. He turned and looked down at her, a big cheesy grin spread across his face. His strong but gentle and warm arms found their way around her as he lifted her into the air then carefully set her on her feet. She stepped towards him and they both found themselves in a tight embrace.  
  
"I'll make us some breakfast." He whispered into her ear but she wouldn't let go of him.  
  
"No, stay here with me. I don't want to let go of you." She pleaded as she began to walk with him, her arms locked tightly under his arms then up on his shoulders.  
  
"Ok." He grinned as they both made their way to the kitchen locked together.  
  
This was Yue and Kina. Kina and Yue. Life was like this every day as they tried to never let a precious moment slip by unnoticed. Pure joy, love and happiness filled each and every day. Yes, there where days when they where crappy or they got angry or upset. But they made up quickly later and things went back to normal. Usually. Nothing can be perfect. But this was just how life was. As Kina's mother had told her, "You're not perfect but you've got a lot to give." And that is what they tried to do.  
  
A mob of purple and chestnut appeared next to Kina and Yue as the two bishonen both made their way into the large kitchen. Hotohori and Nuriko both clung onto each other, the same as Kina and Yue where doing. When the two groups saw each other they all tried to muffle their laughter but soon they were all giggling and laughing at each other. They all sat down at the table as Nuriko and Yue quickly went to work to produce a breakfast full of eggs, toast, orange juice and fried potatoes.  
  
Later on, Yue sat down on the bed and looked up at Kina. "Hey, I've been thinking lately, do you think I could work at the training center that Nuriko and Hotohori work at?"  
  
"Sure, if you want to." Kina shrugged and smiled at him.  
  
"And also, did you ever go to high school?" He questioned nervously.  
  
"How much thinking HAVE you been doing?" Kina teased then frowned slightly, "I went for a year but quite when my disease began to worsen. I had to because it was taking a lot out of me and I didn't want to spend my supposedly last days at school, I'd rather be living. Why?" She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, before you have the baby I was wondering, if you wanted to, would like to go to school, at least for a couple months?" Yue finished, waiting for her reaction.  
  
"I guess I could." Kina looked at the floor thoughtfully, "It might be hard fitting in with me being pregnant, but it would give me more of an education for a better job. We do need money to support us and the baby (And Nuri and Hori). But I don't know."  
  
"You think about it, give me an answer and we can get you signed up for classes as soon as possible. It's up to you, I just was wondering if you would want to, that's all." Yue smiled as he gave her a wink.  
  
Kina turned and glanced out to the window, watching a child running to catch the morning school bus, "Hmm, going back to school. So many pros and cons." She thought to herself. Her face grew into a serious expression before she sighed and exclaimed, "Now my head hurts!"  
  
"That's because you where thinking too much and too hard! Remember, you must limit yourself!" Yue teased.  
  
~~  
  
So I'm a little left of the corner  
  
I'm a little out of tune  
  
Some say I'm paranormal  
  
So I just bend their spoon  
  
Who wants to be ordinary  
  
In a crazy, mixed-up world  
  
I don't care what they're saying  
  
As long as I'm your girl  
  
~~  
  
"Be quiet! At least I can think!" A chuckle erupted from the red head as she quickly grabbed a pillow and launched it at Yue.  
  
"Oh, you want to fight now?" He mocked back to her as he caught the pillow in midair. From there, he held his hands in the air with the pillow aimed for Kina. His eyes darted around, "To throw or not to throw, that is the question!" He said in his best British accent.  
  
"Hey, chipmunk boy! I dare you to throw it!" She smirked, trying to not laugh at his voice.  
  
"Are you resorting to name calling now? I see how it is." He dropped the pillow on the floor and turned around, crying noises coming from him.  
  
"Come on, I was just joking!" Kina froze as she heard his crying. She stepped towards him and put a hand on his shoulder tenderly.  
  
"HA!" Yue turned around, carefully pushing her gently onto the bed. "I tricked you!" He sneered and then slowly leaned down, bring her up into a light kiss. "Want to go grab some ice cream or something?" He said after they broke from the kiss.  
  
"YES!" Kina almost instantly jumped up at the offer.  
  
"Whoa boy!" Yue grinned as he grabbed her hand and the two walked out the door. "You're so silly and completely different from any girl that I've ever met." He commented.  
  
"That's why I'm special!" Kina grinned, scrunching up her nose.  
  
"I like you the way you are." He smiled, kissing her cheek.  
  
~~  
  
Hey, you are on my side  
  
And they, they just roll their eyes  
  
You get me  
  
When nobody understands  
  
You come and take the chance, baby  
  
You get me  
  
You look inside my wild mind  
  
Never knowing what you'll find  
  
And still you want me all the time  
  
Yeah, you do  
  
Yeah, you get me  
  
~~  
  
As the two walked down the street a few people waved to them. Truthfully, Kina missed most of her old neighbors. The people who lived on her street where too judgmental and they always seemed to stare at them when they would walk down the street, hand in hand. She would always think, "What's their problem? So I'm a half bishonen married to a bishonen, big deal? I'm happy as can be and in love so if they have a problem with it, they can go deal with it!" A slight breeze began to blow, turning Kina's cheeks into a light pink.  
  
"Cold?" Yue quietly asked as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and brought her in next to him, attempting to warm her up.  
  
"Thanks." Kina smiled and blushed. She knew it was sort of stupid to blush since they had already been married for months, and been through a lot, but she still did, no matter what. He always gave her butterflies in her stomach and made her seem like she was flying up in the sky.  
  
~~  
  
So what if I see the sunshine  
  
In the pouring rain  
  
Some people think I'm crazy  
  
But you say it's okay  
  
You've seen my secret garden  
  
Where all of my flowers grow  
  
In my imagination  
  
Anything goes  
  
~~  
  
"Mmmm!" A happy noise escaped Kina's lips as she began to eat up the giant ice cream cone in front of her.  
  
"Slow down or you'll get a brain freeze!" Yue's eyes widened as he watched Kina gobble down two scoops of strawberry ice cream.  
  
"I don't care, it's good!" She licked her lips quickly then proceeded to eat.  
  
"It's going to fal-" But Yue was cut off as Kina screamed. As if in slow motion she had went to lick the ice cream but it teetered on the edge of the cone and went falling into the concrete sidewalk.  
  
Tears filled Kina's eyes as she muttered, "My ice cream..."  
  
~~  
  
I, I am all you want  
  
They, they just read me wrong  
  
You get me  
  
When nobody understands  
  
You come and hold my hand, baby  
  
You get me  
  
You look inside my wild mind  
  
Never knowing what you'll find  
  
Still you want me all the time  
  
Yeah, you do  
  
'Cause you get me  
  
Hey, you are on my side  
  
They, they just roll their eyes  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
'Cause you get me  
  
~~  
  
Yue began to turn red as he held in his laughter then he turned to Kina, "Here, you can have mine." He held out his cone with three scoops of ice cream, chocolate, strawberry and vanilla.  
  
"Are you sure?" Her eyes widened in happiness.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Let's share it." Kina proudly remarked.  
  
"Ok." The two stopped, sitting at a park bench while they both licked a different side of the ice cream cone.  
  
"I've been thinking, I'd like to go to high school again. At least for a little bit before it's too late. Before the baby comes, that is." Kina grinned, a little hesitant.  
  
"Good! We'll sign you up tomorrow. Think about what classes you want to take, we can pick up a form on the way home." Yue proudly answered as Kina blushed again.  
  
~~  
  
When nobody understands  
  
You come and take the chance, baby  
  
You get me  
  
When none of the pieces fit  
  
You make sense of it  
  
You get me  
  
You look inside my wild mind  
  
Never knowing what you'll find  
  
And still I want you all the time  
  
Yeah, I do  
  
'Cause you get me  
  
Yeah, oh, yeah, oh 


	2. High School Troubles

You Get Me  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Her footfalls came to an abrupt stop as she tightened her grip on Yue's hand.  
  
He turned and gave her a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, I know you'll be fine!"  
  
"Are you sure? What if nobody likes me and I'm a social outcast? I've never been good at this kind of stuff!" She turned and began to walk away from the school. Her arm jerked gently as Yue tugged, pulling back towards the school.  
  
"Come on, I know you can do it. You've faced MUCH harder tasks than HIGH SCHOOL!" Yue grinned at her lovingly.  
  
"But you don't realize, this is HIGH SCHOOL! It IS hard!" She tried to wiggle from his grip.  
  
"If you don't want to do it for yourself, then do it for the baby." Yue gently placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her a soft look.  
  
"Oh fine! Give me the guilt trip!" She rolled her eyes then leaned closer to him as giggles erupted from her.  
  
"I had to resort to dangerous tricks." He replied as he leaned in closer to her and their lips brushed softly.  
  
"Silly, I need to turn in my registration and get to class. You'll make me late!!!" She stepped away and began to walk towards the school, "What are you doing?" She asked, stopping a few feet away.  
  
"What?" Yue gave her a confused look.  
  
"Aren't you going to come in with me? And say good-bye?" She ran up and grabbed his hand, "It's scary in there!" She squeaked.  
  
"I'll protect you fair maiden!" Yue puffed out his chest to make his appearance look larger.  
  
Kina joyfully smiled, "My knight in shining armor."  
  
Yue held onto one of her hands and spun her away from him then back into his arms, "My little angel, There are so many different woman in this big world, each one with her own particular charm. But to me you are the only one for me. I hope that you will always be mine."  
  
Her cheeks flushed a crimson red as she looked up at him tenderly then snuggled her face in his sweatshirt. She whispered quietly, "You'll always be mine."  
  
The two broke apart as Kina kissed Yue's cheek and he turned, beginning his long trudge back home.  
  
"We really need a car. At least it keeps me in shape." He muttered while rolling his eyes. After walking to the end of the sidewalk he turned to see Kina still watching him, "You'll be fine!" He called out to her and gave her a quick wave. She watched as he disappeared around the corner.  
  
A sigh escaped her lips as the red head turned back to look at the cold, brick building where she would be spending most of her time. At least from 7:10 AM until 2:30 PM. Plus Yue, Nuriko and Hotohori wouldn't get home until 6:00 PM because of their jobs at the training center. That was a long time to be cramped up in a building, very early to get up and many hours by herself in the house. "I should be asleep right now." Kina complained to herself as she walked towards the administrator's office. She pulled hard at the door as it slowly opened and she was hit by a blast of warm, stuffy air. The room was painted a light peach color and on one wall school and sports awards where displayed. A few gray chairs and a tiny cubical table with a few random magazines on top on subjects like drugs and abuse sat in the center of the room.  
  
"Hello, how may I help you young lady? Picking up your son or daughter?" A cheerful voice exclaimed, causing Kina to awake from her trance. She turned around to face a woman sitting behind a desk. The woman was a bit on the chubby side, she had blonde hair pulled up in a bun and her cheeks seemed to radiate a red color. She was smiling so big Kina thought her eyes and nose would fall off and her whole face would just be her smile. She had a pair of small glasses sitting on the edge of her nose, which she pushed up a bit. The woman was wearing the classical teacher outfits of tacky, bright colored clothing. Big and baggy with clunky necklaces and apple earrings. Along the wall behind her art projects where hung but one particular picture caught Kina's eye. It was beautiful, a pastel drawing of an angel holding out her hands, as if she was reaching out to hold all the troubles of the world.  
  
"Ma'am?" The woman gave her a strange look.  
  
"Oh no, I'm don't have a child! (Not yet...) I'm here to register for the graduate class. Who did that painting?" Kina replied as she directed her attention back to the chubby woman.  
  
"A student by the name of Max. Let me guess, you are Kina?" The woman pulled out a brown file.  
  
"Yeah, that's me." Kina blinked, they already had a file on her. Freaky.  
  
"You dropped out of high school in 9th grade and now you want to get your diploma. It won't be easy. So you're 18 now. Oh, my name is Mrs. Omier." The woman held out her hand.  
  
Kina shook it then let go and thought to herself, "You don't have to be so mean." But her mouth opened as she said, "I dropped out because I had a fatal disease but it has, um, subsided. I know it'll be a lot of work but I'm willing to try." She put on her best smile.  
  
"That's good, I wish you the best of luck. Here is your schedule. You will be placed in classes with the regular students but they move at a faster pace than normal classes." Mrs. Omier handed Kina a blue sheet of paper with writing all over it.  
  
"Thank you! Could you tell me how to get to my first class though? I have a feeling I'll get lost today." Kina took in a deep breath. This was going to be a long day.  
  
"Sure, just go straight and take a left. It's the last classroom along the corridor. And don't listen to what the other students may say about you." Mrs. Omier turned and went back to sorting some kind of new paper work, leaving Kina standing there. The hot and stuffy air was beginning to make her sweat, or it could have just been her nerves.  
  
"Ok, left, right? No, left! Yes!" Kina struggled to find her way through the crowded hallways as teenage kids darted back and forth, calling out to their friends. "Here it is!" Kina pulled open a blue door and walked inside. The desks where arranged in rows of 5 and the walls were decorated with green and brown construction paper. It was supposed to be grass and mountains. A few girls where standing in the corner and talking while two boys where sitting down in the desks and a pink faced teacher sat at the front of the classroom sorting through papers. Kina let her backpack slide to the ground, the heavy load of books giving her back a rest. She looked down at her schedule while standing between a few desks, "Let's see. English, Spanish, History, Calculus, Chemistry and Health. Fun. Hey, at least they are all held in the same class room except for Spanish and Calculus." Her eyes rolled as she sighed. A loud bell rang which caused Kina to jump up for a moment before she realized it was just signaling that class was starting. A mass of students rushed into the classroom, all taking a particular seat. Kina looked around to see all the seats filled except for two but her attention was diverted as the teacher called her up to look at her schedule.  
  
"Hmm, welcome to English, I'm Mr. Whitney." The man gave her an annoyed smile, "Class, this is Kina. She'll be joining us until the end of the year." He then directed her to a seat on the end of the first row. A young man was sitting next to it.  
  
Kina felt her face flush as she walked to her seat, feeling all the eyes of the students upon her. She sat down and began to take out her book. A girl with blonde hair turned to her friend and muttered loud enough for Kina to hear, "By the looks of her she's another dropout. A failure. At least we won't have to worry about her taking any of our guys."  
  
The girls giggled and her friend replied, "How do you know she's a drop out? She'll be a fun target though."  
  
"I saw her at the front of the school with some guy, they both had wedding bands. I'm guessing she dropped out and got married but needs schooling now to get a job because she's so stupid." The girl answered.  
  
"Oh great, first day and I already have enemies." Kina's face flushed as she fought tears, "I knew this was a bad idea."  
  
"Don't worry, they're just jerks. They'll leave you alone in a little bit." The boy next to Kina turned and smiled warmly at her.  
  
"T-thanks." Kina managed to sputter, she didn't even realize she had said her last sentence out loud.  
  
The boy flashed her a friendly smile and held out his hand, "I'm Max, nice to meet you Kina."  
  
She shook his hand before turning her attention to the teacher who was now beginning the lesson. Ignoring the teacher, she turned back to the boy and tapped his shoulder and whispered, "Did you draw that angel painting?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. Pastel one, right?" He whispered back.  
  
"Yeah! That was so good!"  
  
"Thanks." He smiled then turned back to the teacher, trying to avoid getting in trouble.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye she glanced at the boy. His skin was a light tan color and he had a mop of dark brown hair. His hair was cut short and spiked with gel and the spikes where dyed a blonde color. He had green eyes that seemed sort of mysterious to Kina, like they held a secret. She shrugged and turned back, scribbling down some notes the teacher was writing on the board. Her face flushed as she got a strange feeling that someone was looking at her. She turned her head just to see Max turning away from her so she went back to work. Again, she felt eyes on her. Kina's face flushed red as she looked out of the corner of her eye to see Max watching at her. When he realized she had caught him, he turned red and went back to his notes. Strange tingles went down her back but she smiled at him then went back to work. Kina had made a friend. But she didn't even realize he was flirting with her as he winked at her. The rest of her day went by pretty much like this, she talked a bit with Max at lunch but she mostly stayed by herself. Her teachers where ok, a few nicer than others. At least she had only gotten lost once, even if it was for a whole twenty minutes of wandering around the campus. The same students where in her classes except she had some different students for Spanish. Kina stepped out of her classroom happy that school was finally over. Her red hair was frizzed up and she drooped as she trudged home, "That was horrible! Don't make me go back!" She said to herself. As she walked she tried to ignore the stares that where finding their way to her. "What's the big deal?" She thought to herself, not realizing the trail of toilet paper stuck to her foot.  
  
"You've got a little paper stuck to you." Max strolled up to her and pulled the paper off of her shoe.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Thanks!" She replied, embarrassed.  
  
"You live this way?" Max pointed to the road they where heading down.  
  
"Yeah, you?"  
  
"Yes!" Max grinned, "We can walk home together now."  
  
Kina smiled back, so maybe this school thing wasn't too bad after all.  
  
  
  
And a little side story (for fun!)-  
  
Yue: I had to resort to dangerous tricks....for I am... BOND, YUE BOND!! ::spy music starts playing and he jumps around sneakily::  
  
Kina: No more sugar for you, Mr. Bond!  
  
Yue: You're just jealous because you are a rejected Charlie's Angel!  
  
Kina: NO! ::pouts:: 


	3. Hurtful Dreams

You Get Me  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Kina threw the last article of clothing into the washing machine then stumbled into her room, her books spread out on the floor. She had gotten home, done her homework and was now finishing up the laundry. The red head's mouth opened wide as she yawned then flopped onto her bed, landing sprawled out. "Hello Tama." She said as the orange kitten rubbed his face against her shoulder. "I'm so tired, I miss Yue and everybody...I'd like to talk but I can't...right...now..." She managed to mutter as her eyes slowly closed and soon she was asleep.  
  
Tama purred as he jumped at Neko, the two cats now playing on the carpet. They both hid under the couch as the door unlocked and clicked. Yue, Nuriko and Hotohori stepped into the house. The quiet haven creaked as a breeze pushed against the wooden walls.  
  
"Is anyone home?" Yue called out softly as he peered into the kitchen.  
  
"No one down here." Nuriko turned to Hotohori who was petting Table. The purple haired bishonen rolled his eyes and held back a chuckle.  
  
Yue opened the master bedroom door to see Kina asleep on their bed. A tender smile formed on his lips as he thought to himself, "There's my sleeping beauty."  
  
~*~  
  
Kina looked around. "Where am I?" She said out loud, her words echoing in the darkness that surrounded her.  
  
A chilling voice whispered behind her, sending tingles down her spine, "Beware." It hissed.  
  
"Who's there?!" She spun around to find nobody near her.  
  
"Beware." It said again.  
  
"Beware of what?!" She angrily questioned.  
  
"Beware of what lies ahead. Trust no one." The voice replied as it began to cackle in laughter.  
  
"Tell me more!" Her pale skin trembled as she tried to reach out into the darkness, feeling slim on her fingers. She began to run through the black setting, feeling the color touch her, leaving a slim like goo on her body. "Get it off!" She screamed as she tried to run faster.  
  
"BEWARE!!!" The voice wheezed as it began to sound closer to her. A bony hand grabbed onto her shoulder, hard. And it hurt.  
  
A scream escaped her lips. She jolted awake.  
  
"KINA!! KINA!!! Wake up!! It's OK!" A loving voice now said to her gently. Yue's warm arms wrapped around her as they cradled her close to him. Sobs escaped her lips as Kina buried her face in his chest and cried. "It's ok, it was just a dream." He whispered into her ear.  
  
Her eyes surveyed her surroundings. She was back home in Yue's arms. Everything was ok. It was just a dream. But it felt so real...and that creepy voice.  
  
"Are you ok now?" Yue looked into her eyes, love illuminating from his along with worry.  
  
"Y-yeah. It w-was just a nightmare..." She managed to sputter. "I don't want to go back to sleep. I'm going to get a shower." Kina smiled at Yue reassuringly, telling him once again that she was ok. She felt slimy and she needed a shower.  
  
"Ok, if you need anything just call. How was school?" Yue released Kina as she got up and proceeded towards the bathroom.  
  
"It was fine." She replied then turned and shut the bathroom door.  
  
Her red hair was plastered around her face as she stared at herself in the mirror. Beads of sweat dotted across her forehead as her mascara was running from her tears. Her shoulder hurt strangely, it felt sore. She carefully pulled her shirt off to find deep purple bruises on her shoulder. In the shape of fingers. Kina's bottom lip quivered as she held in another scream. She stepped closer to the mirror, touching the bruises to make sure they where real. When she winced in pain, she acknowledged them as being real. But that was impossible, right? It was just a dream! Dreams can't hurt you...right?  
  
"You sure you're ok?" Yue yelled through the door to her.  
  
"Yeah." She smiled to herself. "I'm so lucky to have someone like Yue who cares about me so much and loves me for who I am." Kina sighed happily, letting the dream slip from her memory. At least for the time being.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ugh!! More homework!" Kina complained at the breakfast table as she quickly ate her pancakes, her backpack waiting for her at the door. "Now I understand why I didn't mind dropping out!"  
  
"But remember, it's for a better future." Yue looked at her mischievously with a smug grin as if he knew everything.  
  
"Whatever." She rolled her eyes as she gave Yue a peck on his cheek.  
  
"Aww, how cute. So what names have you come up with for the baby?" Nuriko asked, "I was thinking if it's a girl, Nuriko or a boy, Nuriko. If you have another boy, how about Hotohori?" A cheesy smile widened across Nuriko's face.  
  
"Sure!!!!" Kina burst out laughing then grew serious, "I was thinking, if a girl, Rose Marie. Or a more traditional name, something like Atatakai which means warmth or Yasashii which means kind."  
  
"I like those." Hotohori nodded as a frosted flake stuck to his lip.  
  
"You got a little..." Nuriko wiped the flake away and ate it, giggling.  
  
"Do you have any ideas Yue?" Kina turned towards the white haired bishonen. She hadn't thought of any boy names yet.  
  
"I haven't been thinking about it yet." He looked happily at Kina and then at her stomach, his smile widening.  
  
"HOLY CRAP I'M LATE!!!!!" Kina sprang up from her seat as she looked her watch. As fast a lightening, she was out the door on her way for school.  
  
Hotohori looked at the dust trail that was left behind in the house and muttered, "I've never seen her move so fast..."  
  
~*~  
  
"S-sorry Mr. Whitney! It won't happen again, I promise!" Kina pleaded to the English teacher that was yelling at her.  
  
"Second day and already tardy! I'll be lenient but next time you get a detention." He directed her to her seat and began speaking about the play, "Romeo and Juliet. We will be doing this play for the school also. And everyone in this class will participate for a grade." He stated.  
  
"Hey Kina!" Max flashed a smile at her, "I was wondering, can I have your phone number? Just incase I forget the English homework or I'm absent."  
  
"Sure!" Kina replied but as she reached for a sheet of paper to write on, something caught her attention.  
  
"I heard she's already married and is pregnant." A snobby looking girl turned and whispered to her friend.  
  
"Yeah, same here. But I heard they only got married because she got pregnant." Her friend replied, giving Kina a dirty look from across the room.  
  
Kina angrily bit her lip so hard it began to bleed. Standing up, she screamed, "That's not true! We're in love!!!!"  
  
"KINA! GO TO THE OFFICE RIGHT NOW!" Mr. Whitney hollered, his face turning red, "Stay there until you learn to control your temper."  
  
"FINE!" She screamed back at him, stomping towards the door while trying to ignore the giggling girls who had been talking about her.  
  
"And for that snappy remark, you'll have the honor of playing Juliet! Unless anybody else does, I say Miss-Loud-Mouth should play one of the hardest roles. Obviously, she knows tons about love, as she said just now." He sneered at her as she ran out of the classroom now, wiping tears from her cheeks.  
  
"Harsh." Someone quietly muttered in the back of the classroom.  
  
~*~  
  
"I don't care what they think of me!!! All I need to know is the truth and the truth is that those rumors don't matter. Not to me at least!!! They don't!" Kina repeated to herself as she sat in the principal's office.  
  
"So we had a little outbreak in class, did we?" The same chubby woman from before walked into the room.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I-I've been under some...erm...stress lately and some girls where making fun of me and..." But Kina was cut off.  
  
"Don't make excuses. I told you this would be hard, now shape up or fail and drop out again. If you want to succeed then put a little sweat and blood into your work. Nothing is gained without loss, and if you want to get your diploma, you must be willing to put your reputation on the line young lady."  
  
"Yes ma'am. It won't happen again." Kina took in a deep breath.  
  
"Good, return to class now." With the wave of a hand, she dismissed Kina.  
  
"T-thank you so much!" Kina let out a sigh of relief. She didn't want Yue or anybody else to know what happened and the principal had let her off with a simple warning. So she did have somebody on her side, somebody at the school who had faith in her. The principal, and she guessed Max. Two is better then none, right? She knew she had Yue, Nuriko and Hotohori on her side but they had no idea what high school was like. They had all been raised and taught at home, never enduring the things that can happen at a school. It was like something special she could talk about with Max, something they could both relate to. This had been her lucky day, or so it seemed...  
  
  
  
  
  
Yet another story...  
  
Yue glanced at her smile, a smile spreading across his face. Then it stopped.  
  
Yue: KINA! STOP EATING MY DOUNUTS!! 


	4. True Friends Are So Hard To Find, Ne?

You Get Me  
  
Chapter 4  
  
It was the third week of school. Kina had made it through three weeks so far except the rumors where still flying high.  
  
The girl who had been talking about Kina in class stepped in front of the red head.  
  
"Marci, what do you want now?" Kina annoying turned towards the bully.  
  
"I despise you." Marci stepped up to Kina, towering above her as a threat.  
  
"That's good for you, now let me go home." She rolled her blue eyes.  
  
"Not this time." Marci shoved Kina unexpectedly, causing her to tumble to the ground.  
  
"Leave her alone!" A shadowed figure exclaimed.  
  
"Are you going to stop me?" Marci turned to look at the stranger.  
  
"Yeah, I am." A tall girl stood up, dark blue-like hair mopped on her head being held up in a ponytail. Her eyes glowed a golden color and flickered with amusement.  
  
Marci looked at the height difference between her and the girl. Then she turned and left.  
  
"That's what I thought." The stranger laughed then held a hand down to Kina. "You ok? Hey, I'm Zion."  
  
"I'm ok. Thank you so much, Zion!" The blue haired girl pulled Kina up and smiled at her.  
  
"I know, strange name huh?"  
  
"No!" Kina quickly replied. "Thank you again for saving me!"  
  
"You're welcome. Marci has problems. A few years ago her mother left her and her father behind. She ran away with a bishonen so she has something against people who have 'deep' relationships with bishonen." Zion explained.  
  
"Oh! I get it now." Kina frowned.  
  
"It's not your problem so don't worry about it. About the rumors, I'm sure they'll clear up soon."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Well, everyone knows. But I'm not the kind to fall for them. Mostly because they did the same to me when I was new to the school. Just ignore them and eventually they'll go away. Want me to walk you home?"  
  
"Sure, thanks again!" Kina smiled, so not everybody was against her.  
  
"School coming along smoothly?" Max stepped in between Kina and Zion.  
  
"Yeah. Zion this is Max. Max this is Zion." Kina introduced the two.  
  
"We've met." Max distastefully snapped.  
  
Zion turned, "Sorry to ditch you Kina but I've got to go."  
  
"Ok, bye!" Kina waved as her new friend ran off.  
  
"Why are you hanging out with her?" Max looked at Kina.  
  
"She's just a new friend." Kina shrugged, giving him a weird look.  
  
"Sure it is. Just like before." Max turned and walked in the opposite direction.  
  
A strange look appeared on Kina's face, "Before?"  
  
~*~  
  
She was standing in the darkness again. All around her was black goo except for where she was standing. Then the cracked voice spoke to her, again.  
  
"Beware!!" It hissed; sounding like hot metal having cold water poured on it.  
  
"Of what?!" Kina spun around, trying to find the source of the voice.  
  
"Of what lies ahead!!!" It screamed again as a hand shot out of the goo and grabbed onto her ankle with a steel grip.  
  
"Let go of me!!!!!!!" Kina screamed as the bone fingers dug into her skin and yanked her into the black goo.  
  
A shrill scream burst through the house as Kina jumped up. Sweat beaded her forehead as she took in rapid, deep breaths. She looked around at her surroundings. It was 4:00 PM. She must have dozed off. Yue, Nuriko and Hotohori would still be at the training center for two more hours. As Kina stood up, pain shot through her leg like electricity. Pulling up her pants, she revealed long gashes where the fingers had gripped her ankle. "What does it mean...?" She muttered but never finished her thought as the telephone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Kina picked up the phone tiredly.  
  
"Hi, may I speak to Kina." A male voice said on the other end.  
  
"This is her!" She replied, wondering who was calling.  
  
"Oh hey! This is Max! I was wondering if you wanted to get together and study for that big English final coming up."  
  
"Sure, I like the idea. I could use a study partner." Kina smiled, "My house or yours?"  
  
"If you don't mind, yours. I'm having mine painted." Max grinned, "See you next Monday after school?"  
  
"Yeah! Bye!" Kina hung up the phone and proceeded to make dinner.  
  
~*~  
  
"So how's my little angel doing?" Yue kissed Kina's cheek as he stepped into the freshly cleaned house.  
  
"She's good, how about you?" Kina blushed as she took Yue's coat and hung it up.  
  
"Good, work is annoying though! I prefer being lazy." Yue laughed.  
  
"Me too!! High school is a lot more work than some people realize!" Kina rolled her eyes.  
  
Hotohori looked up from stroking Table. "Table says you had a bad dream while you where sleeping on him. Is this true?"  
  
Kina frowned. She wanted to just forget about the dream, "Y-yes..." She muttered.  
  
"I thought I told you not to sleep on Table! He doesn't like it and you drool on him!!" Hotohori glared.  
  
"Oh! That! Sorry!" Kina let out a sigh of relief.  
  
Nuriko rolled his eyes, "Hori- two words. Wood chipper."  
  
Hotohori gasped in shock, "You wouldn't dare!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The purple haired bishonen just smirked and walked out of the kitchen. Before Hotohori could faint or do anything, the doorbell echoed through the house.  
  
"Wonder who that could be...?" Yue got up to answer it but Kina jumped up and reached the door before him.  
  
"Hey Zion!" Kina smiled as she saw her blue haired friend standing in the doorway. "It's a friend of mine." She turned and said to Yue, then she stepped outside and shut the door behind her. "Did you bring it?" Kina asked.  
  
"Got it right here." Zion held up a sheet of white paper with writing on it. "The farthest I could trace the rumors back was to the three main gossip girls in the school. Here are they're names." She handed Kina the paper.  
  
"Thank you so much!!!" Kina gave her friend a quick hug, "I appreciate it a ton! Want to come in and meet my family?"  
  
"Sure!" Zion smiled, "I think it's so cool that you're in love with a bishonen and you don't care what other's think! I admire you for that. Truthfully, don't tell anyone but I was in love with a bishonen also. But I couldn't tell him how I felt; I was too scared of rejection and of what society would do to me. I regret not telling him, but it is too late now. He left the town a year ago."  
  
"I'm sorry. One day you'll find the right guy!" Kina replied then opened the door, "Guys, this is my good friend Zion! We just met a like a week ago but we've got tons in common!" Kina opened the door and the two walked in.  
  
"Zion, this is Nuriko. We grew up together. This is Hotohori; we grew up together mostly. We've known each other since I was like 14 or something! And this is my husband, Yue." Kina pointed to the three males.  
  
"Nice to meet you all!" Zion shook hands with each of them.  
  
"Nice to meet you too!" They all smiled back at her.  
  
"So what brings you here?" Yue questioned.  
  
"Oh, I was just, um, passing by!" Zion replied. "I'll be on my way now!" She stepped out of the door.  
  
"Thanks again! See you at school!" Kina waved good-bye then shut the door.  
  
"Thanks for what?" Hotohori raised a suspicious eyeball.  
  
"She just dropped off some notes! Yeah!" Kina answered, she felt bad lying but she didn't want to bring her social problems into the household. She could handle it on her own. Plus, she didn't want to make Yue feel bad because the main reason they where talking about her was because she was married to a bishonen.  
  
"Ready to go to the hospital?" Yue broke the strange silence.  
  
"Yeah." Kina grabbed her coat and the two walked out the door.  
  
  
  
Yet Another Story...  
  
Marci: I despise you!  
  
Kina: Why must you hate me so?  
  
Marci: You get paid to be in this fan fiction, you get as many Twinkies as you want and you get to live in a house with three hot bishonen, that's why!  
  
Kina: Oh. ^__^ Sucks for you, ne?! 


	5. Happy In Love

You Get Me  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"So everything is coming along fine?" Yue asked the doctor.  
  
"Yes! Everything's perfect. Here are some pamphlets to help you both." The grinning doctor handed them some papers before scooting them out the door.  
  
"Thank you!" Kina waved as they left.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Yue took Kina's hand as they walked down the hospital steps.  
  
"Good." She smiled at him lovingly. "And you?"  
  
"Great. Because I have you." He winked at her. "What's that?" He pointed at a red cut on her ankle. He had just noticed it because today she was wearing a sundress.  
  
"Oh, I, um, got a cut in gym class." Kina lied. She hated to lie to him but she didn't want to worry him. She knew it was wrong but she thought she had no choice. Changing the subject quickly, she asked, "Where are you going?" She was very confused. Yue was walking towards the parking lot, but they didn't have a car. "The sidewalk is this way." Kina pointed to the cement pathway.  
  
"No." Yue tugged her forward gently. He pulled out a car key and hit a button, making a silver Mitsubishi in front of them unlock.  
  
Kina dropped her purse, "Oh. My. GOSH!!" She lunged at Yue, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly.  
  
"All ours, I've been saving up. Surprise!" Yue said between laughs.  
  
"You're the greatest!!!" Kina kissed him passionately, taking him by surprise.  
  
"Thanks." He blushed as he opened the car door for her to get in.  
  
"No, thank you!!" She sat in the leather seat, running her hand in awe over the armrest.  
  
~~  
  
You make me smile when I'm here beside you  
  
Having fun whenever I'm around you  
  
Nothing can keep us, keep us apart  
  
I'm happy in love, so happy in love!  
  
~~  
  
"Wait- I don't know how to drive. Do you?" Kina looked over at Yue as he started the car, the engine purring.  
  
"That's why I got this." He pulled out a driver's license. "I've been studying and I passed! And I know you can too!"  
  
"Yeah, right!" Kina burst out laughing, "If I ever get my license, then everybody should stay off the sidewalk!"  
  
Yue chuckled, "Have faith, I know you could do it if you set your mind to it."  
  
Kina smiled tenderly, "Thanks." And once again, she got that feeling that she was flying above the clouds. Her heart raced more than 10,000 times per second she imagined.  
  
~~  
  
Above the clouds, across the highest mountain  
  
You lift me up as long as we're together  
  
Nothing can keep us, keep us apart  
  
I'm happy in love, so happy in love!  
  
~~  
  
Memories raced through her mind as they sped down the freeway, the window open so the fresh air caressed her hair.  
  
"Yue....I-I...love you..." She looked up at the white haired bishonen as the words tumbled out of her mouth. They left the two both in shock; she couldn't believe what she had just said. But it was true, wasn't it? He had been there for her when her world was crashing down.  
  
Yue raised his eyes to the sky to prevent his tears from spilling out. To his horror, they started to surface after Kina had told him that she loved him.  
  
"Don't be afraid to cry around me. I was afraid to tell you about the negative part of me. If you don't tell me about your negative side, what will end up happening to you?"  
  
"You're right, we both need to be more honest with each other."  
  
"Then can I ask you a question? Is it strange that we're together? I mean, since you are a bishonen?" She asked him.  
  
"No. No, it's not. Even if the whole world says it's strange, it's not." He brushed back a stray hair and tucked it safely behind her ear. "I love you, Kina." He whispered the words to her tenderly as if they would break if he spoke them too loud. Yue can't stop weeping because he loved her more perfectly than he had ever loved anybody before. He would exchange his life for hers, take his beating heart from his chest to save her, if she needed to be saved. There is the road and the grass and the sky and the sun that has risen and that day that has been made just for them. He held her and he loves her now and forever.  
  
~~  
  
Now I know for sure I'll give myself to you, oh in the arms of...  
  
Happy in love - Oh boy, I think I'm falling  
  
Happy, happy, happy in love  
  
Happy in love - Oh boy, my heart is calling  
  
Happy, happy, happy in love – I'm so in love!  
  
~~  
  
The memory left her tingling. What he had said then, that's what enabled her to put up with all the rumors at school and all the empty threats.  
  
Yue's eyes smiled as he looked over at Kina, "I'm glad you're happy and because when you're happy, I am too."  
  
"Don't base your happiness on me." Kina blushed crimson as she looked at him. He was trying to concentrate on the road.  
  
"But if you're ever unhappy, it would make me sad too. I want you to be happy always and I want to be the one to make you smile."  
  
"Same goes for you." It was now his turn to blush. Her blues eyes sparkled with happiness and love as all the confusions of the day slipped out of her mind.  
  
~~  
  
You make me sweat, you almost give me fever  
  
And this romance will always be forever  
  
Nothing can keep us, keep us apart  
  
I'm happy in love, so happy in love!  
  
Now I know for sure I'll give myself to you, oh in the arms of...  
  
Oh, you're making me happy (happy in love)  
  
Yes, you're making me happy (happy)  
  
Oh, you're making me happy (happy in love)  
  
Oh boy, I'm think I'm falling...  
  
Happy, happy, happy in love - I'm so in love!  
  
~~  
  
Yue brushed back a piece of stray red hair and tucked it behind Kina's ear gently as she slept.  
  
"No...not this again." Kina muttered as she opened her eyes. All around her was black goo. It was the same dream.  
  
"Beware." The same hissing voice screeched.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU?! BEWARE OF WHAT??!!" Kina screamed furiously. She was just plain sick and tired of these dreams.  
  
"Beware of what lies ahead!! Trust no one!! NO ONE!!!!!" The voice hissed.  
  
Kina felt a shadow approaching from behind her. "Who are you?" She held her breath as she told herself she was brave and that she could do it. Then she spun around to look at the person speaking to her.  
  
She took in a sharp gasp. Vaguely, she could make out the shadowed image of a man cloaked in white garments. His black hair stood out from his cloths.  
  
A loud scream caused Yue to slam on the breaks. He jerked forward but his seatbelt stopped him from slamming into the steering wheel. Tears streamed down Kina's face as she sobbed, sweat covering her as her skin paled and she trembled.  
  
"It was him...It was him..." She muttered in between sobs, her voice broken with emotion. Her body shook as she rocked back and forth in the leather seat.  
  
Yue pulled over on the side of the road quickly. "Kina!! It's ok!! It's all ok! What happened?" He ran out of the car then opened the passenger door, sitting next to her. He quickly wrapped his strong, warm arms around her and held her close against his chest.  
  
"It was him...him..." She repeated as she cried harder.  
  
"It's ok...shhh..." Yue tried to comfort her even though he was in utter confusion.  
  
"It was him..." She said again.  
  
"Who?" He asked gently.  
  
"Him!!!" She cried.  
  
"Let's get you home." Yue got into the driver's side and started the car up. He had to get her to someone, Nuriko, Hotohori, anyone. It didn't look like she was about to tell him who it was and this wasn't the right place any ways. All he knew was that something was wrong, terribly wrong. He had never seen Kina like this, even when she had a bad dream. This was something worse. Much worse.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yet Another Story...  
  
Kina: IT WAS HIM!!!!  
  
Yue: WHO?!?  
  
Kina: BARNEY!!!!!!  
  
Yue & Kina: AAAGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Hysterical Car Moments- HIM

You Get Me  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"So how long are you in town for?" Nuriko hugged his friend.  
  
"A few weeks." A brown haired girl replied.  
  
"Kina will be so surprised!" Hotohori grinned.  
  
"That's the point!" She answered smartly.  
  
~*~  
  
"Kina, Kina talk to me! Come on, stay awake. What's going on?" Yue frantically repeated to the pale, trembling girl in the seat next to him. She had her knees pulled up against her chest and she seemed to rock slightly.  
  
"It's him. Him." Her cold lips repeated as the quiet words escaped. She said them with vengeance and hate but at the same time with fear.  
  
"WHO!?" Yue yelled but bit his tongue in regret, the worse he wanted to do was scare her. "Who?" He said gently.  
  
"It's him." She said as new tears surfaced and formed a river down her cheeks.  
  
"Hey, don't cry. It's ok." Yue tried to comfort her. He had never seen her so paranoid and scared. It was frightening to see her like this. She wasn't herself.  
  
"It's not ok! I thought he would leave me alone but he won't!!" Kina stood up in the car, grabbing at anything that she could grab.  
  
"Sit down! Kina, STOP!" Yue tried to control the car as she reached out for the steering wheel. "Please forgive me." He muttered as he reached for Kina, trying to be gentle but failing with a new fury, and regret. But he didn't know his own strength. With his right hand he grabbed onto her arm and pushed her into her seat but the power of his push caused her to fall into the seat at a slanted angle where her head smashed into the door. A trickle of blood fell down her forehead as she stared wide-eyed at Yue.  
  
"Oh. My. God...Kina...I'm so...so...sorry!" Yue fought tears as he begged for forgiveness from his wife. "I'm sorry. Sorry." He couldn't believe what he had just done. He had to stop her but he didn't have to be so rough. But at the same time he tried to tell himself that she wasn't the same person she had been an hour ago. "No matter who she is or how she acts, she is still my Kina." He said to himself.  
  
She weakly put a finger to the area that the pain was throbbing from on her forehead. She brought her hand down to stare at the crimson blood on her fingertips. "It's just like him..." A shrill scream erupted from her throat as tears flooded once again down her face. She grabbed for the door handle, trying to open the locked door.  
  
"Almost there..." Yue frantically shifted his gaze from the road to her, if she unlocked the door she would fall out onto the moving street. But he was almost home, just a little further.  
  
Her eyes where dilated as Yue lifted her out of the car, slinging her over his shoulders. The white haired bishonen was pale, as he feared for his wife, he could feel her body shaking as she limply hung from his shoulders.  
  
"Damn!" He hoarsely whispered as he kicked at the door, he couldn't reach his keys in his pocket. "Someone open the door!!" He kept kicking.  
  
~*~  
  
"Did you hear that?" Nuriko turned and faced Hotohori.  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
"That!" Nuriko exclaimed as the thumping sound started up again, coming from the front door. The three rushed over and slowly unlocked the door, peeking out to see who it was.  
  
"What the-?!" Shiva took in a sharp breath as standing before her was Yue with a white, struggling Kina thrown over his shoulders. She had blood on her face.  
  
"What happened!?" Hotohori pushed Yue inside, running for a blanket to cover the shivering Kina in.  
  
Yue carefully laid Kina on the couch as he inspected the wound on her forehead. The wound he had caused. Why had he been so stupid? But he had no time to ponder as he spilled out the tale to the three at the same time bandaging the cut, "We where driving home and she was sleeping than she woke up screaming saying "It was him!" She wouldn't tell me who and then she freaked out, trying to crash the car!!" He sputtered.  
  
A look of understanding passed through Nuriko and Shiva's faces.  
  
Shiva rolled her eyes as she attempted to add humor to the situation, "Looks like nothing has changed, always something weird or life threatening going on with you guys."  
  
Nuriko grabbed onto Kina's arms gently, looking straight into her blue eyes. They seemed to have changed now, with confusing and fear in them now instead of the happy sparkle. "It was the dream from back then, isn't it?"  
  
Kina sat there, unresponsive.  
  
"It was the same one, with him, wasn't it Kina? Wasn't it?" Nuriko said more forcefully.  
  
Biting her lip while fighting tears, she nodded yes.  
  
"Just as I thought." Nuriko sighed, wrapping his arms around the hysterical Kina who was now crying and holding her close to him.  
  
"Who is he?!" Yue stated in utter confusion.  
  
Nuriko turned his head and looked at Shiva as if to ask her something. She nodded yes. He then turned to Yue. "It's no use trying to hide it any ways. The person in her dreams is her father."  
  
Yue gave Nuriko an expression that had the words written all over his face. He didn't believe him.  
  
Shiva laid a hand on Yue and whispered, "It's true. Let's just say her father wasn't a very good dad. He was a good husband, but not dad."  
  
Nuriko sighed, "I never met him but when I met Kina, her parents had both died. She started having these weird dreams where she would be surrounded by goo and a voice would be taunting her, teasing her. And sometimes the dreams would even physically hurt her. I know it's hard to believe, but if a person, who has left this world, in other words, died, tries to contact you, it can affect the person. If her mother tried to speak to Kina in her dreams, from heaven, it would be peacefully and loving. But if her father tried to speak to her in her dreams, from hell, it would hurt Kina physically. For example, if he grabbed her arm or anything or hit her, it would make a bruise or cut on her body. I helped her stop the dreams but it seems they have started again." He finished.  
  
"But why would they start up now?" Yue questioned.  
  
"Either her dad wants to speak to her or she was calling to him. The only way we can know is if Kina tells us."  
  
Shiva stepped in, "Her parents had a loving relationship but her dad didn't know how to be a good father. He wasn't an understanding person, and he'd never try to be. Her dad wasn't the kind to call her his little princess or to take her out to throw a ball back and forth. He was the kind that yelled at her not to do something or to hold her back from the other kids. He didn't abuse her or anything but she did get spanked or in trouble for any little thing that could be remotely wrong. I don't think he abused her... any ways. Most of the time he was cold to Kina, rarely would he even smile at her or acknowledge that she was there, even in front of her mother."  
  
"But why did he go to hell, besides being a horrible father?" Yue whispered.  
  
"I'm not sure but I heard he was involved in illegal business dealings, things like that. He was a very good husband to Kina's mother, they where both madly in love and he seemed like a nice guy, he was just going down the wrong path." Shiva answered.  
  
"Kina was very close to her mother." Nuriko nodded but a broken voice stopped him.  
  
"H-he was telling me to beware...to beware of what lies ahead. He grabbed my ankle...my shoulder...and it h-hurt..." Kina's cracked voice said quietly, "I don't know w-what he wants..." She held in tears. "I think I was c-calling him because I'm afraid I'll be a terrible parent just like he was. I'm scared I'll be like...him..." She finished.  
  
"No!" Yue almost yelled.  
  
"You'll never be like him. You're who you are and nobody can change that. You're a caring person and I know you know it too, in your heart, that you'll be a great parent. You and Yue both." Shiva comforted her friend, saying the same words that where running through Yue's mind. Her gentle eyes looked into Kina's, causing a bit of sparkle to return to Kina's eyes.  
  
"So what happens now?" Yue looked at the ground, sighing. He wished he could do more for Kina, his wife.  
  
"DING!!!" A ringing noise broke the silence as the doorbell rang. Shiva jumped up from her seat and ran for the door, opening it up.  
  
"Hello. How may I help you?" She politely asked.  
  
"Is Kina here? We're suppose to meet for a study group." Max smiled at the brown haired girl.  
  
"Who is it Shiva? Tell them to go away, this isn't a good time." Yue's voice reached Max's ears.  
  
"Sorry, she, um, isn't feeling well. Call her tomorrow or something." Shiva slowly pushed Max out of the doorway.  
  
Anger grew on Max's face, "Fine." He muttered some choice words under his breath then stalked off down the street.  
  
"Who was it?" Yue asked.  
  
"Some guy. Now what should we do..." Shiva replied.  
  
Hotohori, who had been silent the whole time, stood up. "Kina should go back to sleep and let the dream come to her and there she should face her fear. She should face her father and find out why he has returned out of no where."  
  
The newly returned sparkle in Kina's eyes faded again at Hotohori's words, "I guess you're right." She sighed, "But-but...how..can...I?" Slowly, she was returning to normal.  
  
"I'll be right here by your side the whole time." Yue smiled down at Kina tenderly with love, "I promise, I swear I'll never leave you until you say so."  
  
"T-thanks..." She grinned back at him, much calmer than in the car.  
  
"Ready?" Nuriko broke the moment between the two.  
  
"Yes. Let's do it." The red head nodded.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yet ANOTHER story...  
  
Yue: SIT DOWN! KINA STOP! YOUR ELVIS IMPERSONATION SUCKS!  
  
Kina: B-B-But...I'm all shook up! 


	7. The Nearness of You

You Get Me  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Yue looked down at Kina as she lay back on the couch, not letting go of his hand. His soft voice whispered, "I will never leave your side, no matter what. If you can't do it, then just wake up but I will always be with you. No matter what."  
  
She fought the tears forming in her eyes, tears of love. Kina reached up and stroked his cheek gently, feeling the velvet of his peach skin. "Hold my hand, don't let go." Her red hair spread out on the pillow as she leaned back and shut her eyes, squeezing his hand tenderly. He leaned down and brushed his lips against her cheek then sat against the couch, never letting go of her hand. Pale crystal moonlight shone through the window casting a sparkling glow to the lover's faces.  
  
~~  
  
It's not the pale moon that excites me  
  
That thrills and delights me, oh no  
  
It's just the nearness of you  
  
~~  
  
Soon Yue was watching Kina peacefully sleep. He was only praying it was peaceful in the dream world that she was now in. He watched the subtle rise and fall of her chest as she took in slow breaths and her cheeks turned a faint rose-like color. He never let go of her hand and he wasn't about to let go now.  
  
1 "Where are you?!" Kina screamed as she looked around, the black goo once again surrounding her.  
  
Yue held onto her hand a bit tighter as he saw her wince in her sleep, "It's ok angel." He brushed a stray strand of hair back off of her face, "Good luck." But another doorbell broke the silence. Yue looked down at his hand clinging to Kina's then up at Hotohori. The chestnut haired bishonen nodded and went to answer the door.  
  
"Hello?" Hotohori's annoyed voice said.  
  
"Hi. Can I give these to Kina?" Max stood there again, holding a packet of notes.  
  
"You again." Shiva rolled her eyes, "What, do you have a crush on Kina or something? Hello!! She's married. Just put her notes in her room, right there." She pointed to an open door.  
  
"Thank you." Max snarled as he stomped into Kina's room, shutting the door behind him.  
  
"What's taking you so long?" Hotohori yelled from the living room.  
  
"I'm leaving." A crooked grin spread across Max's face as he left the house, "Everything's in place."  
  
~*~  
  
A sad hello came from behind her. Kina spun around to come face to face with the blue eyes of her father. She began to scream but her face put a hand over her mouth quickly.  
  
"Hush my child." His strong voice muttered, much kinder than that of before. He took his hand off of her mouth as she stared at him, tears filling her eyes.  
  
"Why...?" She managed to mouth.  
  
"I'm sorry if I hurt you, it was the only way I could contact you. I know I haven't been a good father, I never was. And for that, I regret and I have all eternity to pay for my wrong doings. I know it's too late but I'd like to start being your father now. Since I am in hell, the place of evil, I can sense when something bad is going to happen and I want to warn you, as a father should, to be alert and be careful of who you trust. I have watched you grow over so many years and I am so sad to know that I missed out on so much of your life. Please, forgive me. This is all I can do now. I know I failed you as a father, but please, let me be your friend." He spilled out his words, words that held so much truth and feeling in them.  
  
Tears filled Kina's eyes as she tried to find words to say. He had hurt her so much, caused her so much pain, anger, grieve and heart ache. But when he said those words, she wanted to forgive him so much. It seemed so easy and at the same time so hard. Inside her heart, she knew no matter what he did to hurt her it didn't matter to her. She just wanted her father back. And now she had him, for a brief moment. For a moment that would stand still in time forever, in her heart. They say the human heart can work miracles and this was another miracle for Kina.  
  
Kina cried out in her sleep, holding her arms out as tears dropped like crystal rain from her eyes. Yue wrapped his arms around her and murmured sweets words of love in her ear.  
  
~~  
  
It isn't your sweet conversation  
  
That brings this sensation, oh no  
  
It's just the nearness of you  
  
~~  
  
"You can't move on without forgiveness, no matter how hard you try. If you keep hating someone forever you will only grow cold and hard. I don't want to be like that. It hurts father, it hurts but I want to be able to love you again, just as I did when I was so little." Kina uttered the words, so hard to say.  
  
"Just to know you loved me once is enough to make my heart smile. I wish so badly that I could go back in time and start over again but I can't. I am so, so sorry for everything that I have done to hurt you. But heed my words, be very careful my darling, I don't want you to get hurt. Keep on smiling and be yourself, that's just the way I love you."  
  
The aqua crystal like warm tears steadily dripped down Kina's cheeks, each one leaving a layer of water on her skin. Such a short conversation and yet it held so much meaning to both of them.  
  
"I needed a father most when I was little. I needed a father." The trembling red head cried harder.  
  
"I know. I know, I'm sorry. But please, let me be your father now. Even if you can only see me in your dreams." He held out his large hand, worn from years of work.  
  
"I'd like that." She whispered as she nodded her head yes. The tears weren't of sorrow though, they where of joy and forgiveness. She was happy to finally have her long lost father back. With this said, the two embraced and the once dark and gloomy world around them disappeared, turning into a world full of light.  
  
~*~  
  
2 Yue looked down at Kina; she didn't look too good. He should have warn her that any physical contact would hurt her, no matter how light it felt in the dream world. That was why when her father gripped her shoulder it gave her a bruise. If he were to even tap her, it would give her some kind of injury. Her shrill voice cried out in pain as Yue tightly held onto her, feeling her writhe in his grip. His eyes widened in horror as bruises formed all over her body, every place that in her dream was a simple hug. That was the consequence though and he only prayed Kina would realize it before too much damage was done. He held onto her tightly but gently as he ran his hand through her hair. "It's ok my love."  
  
~~  
  
2.1 When you're in my arms and I feel you so close to me  
  
All my wildest dreams come true  
  
~~  
  
"Now you must go back to your home. I am so, so proud of you my little girl. You have wonderful friends and a great husband, just be careful. I love you." He placed his hand lightly on her cheek then let it fall limply by his side.  
  
"I love you too dad. Thank you so much." She jumped towards him as his body began to fade away. "Don't go, I have so much more I want to tell you about!!!" She now screamed as he disappeared.  
  
"You can always speak to me through prayer or your dreams. Remember, always keep your chin up and have faith. Have faith in everybody around you and don't be afraid to forgive your enemies. It is the hardest thing to do but without forgiveness, the world would be a terrible place. This I have learned the hard way. Hold onto every moment but don't dwell on the past, live for the moment. Look to the future but don't spend all of your time planning everything out." He frantically said to Kina, trying to teach his daughter the things that took him forever to learn, "Tell the ones you love that you care about them as much as you can. Be careful of what you do but don't be too paranoid and don't let little things ruin a great relationship! I'll always be thinking of you, watching over you. Your mother loves you too. We'll be with you always." He was now gone, only a glimmer of sparkles left in his place.  
  
"D-Don't...go..." She fell to her knees, hugging herself as she cried, trying to envision him again. But he was gone, just as he was so many years ago. And the pain once again returned with the aching in her heart. But the aching was not from part of her heart being torn away, but from part of it returning.  
  
Kina jumped up with her eyes opened wide as she took in deep breaths. Pain shot through her body as she clung onto Yue.  
  
"Shh, it's all over now. It's all right." He gently rubbed her back as she buried her face in his chest.  
  
She sniffed up her tears as she looked into Yue's eyes, the blue sparkling and radiating with joy. She quietly whispered to him, "Yes, it's all right now." And with that said, Yue understood. And once again, she was lost in his arms. In his warm arms, his gentle yet strong embrace. In his arms, she knew everything would be ok. This was her one safe place from the world, where she could go and only feel the emotion of love and happiness. She cherished this moment, taking in everything that she could. The smell of his hair, his soft skin and rumpled clothing, the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed in and out and the tenderness of his voice. The pain and bruises on her body faded away slowly as her body and heart healed. Today, everything was ok. Everything was perfect for that moment. And the world seemed to stand still for the both of them. Nobody thought of the past and nobody thought of what to do next. A soft breeze caressed their skin as the night stars shinned down on them, glittering just for them. The silvery pale moonlight came through the silk curtains and lit up the room as a shooting star streaked across the sky. In the dark, Hotohori reached for Nuriko's hand and held on tightly as Shiva tilted her head to the left, sighing happily.  
  
~~  
  
I need no soft lights to enchant me  
  
If you'll only grant me the right  
  
To hold you ever so tight  
  
And to feel in the night the nearness of you 


	8. Sugar Revelations

You Get Me  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Hey Yue, did you take our wedding photo from our room?" Kina questioned the white haired bishonen as he readied for work.  
  
"No why?" He answered.  
  
"That's weird, I can't find it anywhere. Maybe Nuri or Hori has it, I'll check later." She blushed, watching him straighten his tie.  
  
"Are you sure you're fine home by yourself?" He turned with a worried expression on his face.  
  
"YES for the last time! Zion is going to stop by after school too! Shiva will be back after she gets the groceries!" Kina urged him to leave, "Now get to work! Love you!" They kissed and he soon left.  
  
~*~  
  
"So how are you feeling?" Zion glanced around the room. Kina was snuggled up in her bed, beaming a giant smile.  
  
"Great! I'll be returning to school tomorrow. It was just, um, the 24-hour flu!" She replied. "If you don't mind me prying, can you fill me in a bit more on this long lost love of yours?"  
  
"Jeez, you make it sound so dramatic!" Zion sat herself down on a chair near Kina's bed, "Well, we where childhood friends. We grew up together and gradually I realized that I was in love with him. Finally one day I told him how I felt, except he said he was just good friends with me, not in love and he didn't think I had what it takes to marry a bishonen and to be able to put up with the taunts of other people. He didn't think I could do it and he said I was just having some kind of childish fantasy. Ever since then, we haven't spoken to each other at all." She stared at the floor, a look of desolation in her eyes.  
  
"Where is he now?" Kina tilted her head in interest.  
  
"He lives in town but on the opposite end." The blue haired girl replied, her voice sounding broken.  
  
"I'm going to get you two together!" Kina perked up.  
  
"NO!" Zion jumped up from her seat, eyes wide with shock at Kina.  
  
"If I can do it, you can do it too." Kina gave her friend an encouraging look. "You still love him, don't you?" She quietly whispered.  
  
"Y-yes..." Zion blushed, finding the floor interesting again.  
  
"Then let's do it! Together!" Kina got up and hugged her friend.  
  
"I'm not sure, he probably loves somebody else." Zion protested.  
  
"Come on, give it a try! Have faith! You never know what might happen. Just give it a shot and if it doesn't work then I'll never bug you about it again. Promise." Kina gave Zion a look of hope.  
  
"O-ok!" Zion replied, her body trembling as she fought tears. "I can't believe we're going to do this! It's crazy!" She said.  
  
"That's me!" The red head laughed. "Want me to get us some drinks? Then we can plan out what to do and so on."  
  
"Sure." She replied. "So maybe dreams can come true..." Zion thought to herself.  
  
A few hours later, a few bags of cookies later and a few sodas's later.  
  
"AND THEN he said, "You're just a friend!" I mean COME ON! A friend!? We've known each other for like EVER! And he feels nothing for me? NOTHING!? Jeez, talk about pathetic!!" Zion sniffed.  
  
"I KNOW! What a DORK! And what's up with that Max guy?! He's starting to creep me OUT!! But I love my Yue. Last week he tried to make a move one m!!!!!" Kina burst into laughter.  
  
"I wish I had someone who loved me!!!!!"  
  
"You can lean on my shoulder!" Shiva smiled at the two. She had gotten home and decided to join in the party.  
  
"LOVE AND PEACE!" The three put a peace sign up in the air with their fingers.  
  
"Want to know something weird Kina?" Zion turned to the red head.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Max was the one who started the rumors! Weird, huh? I thought he was your friend." Zion finished.  
  
A look of shock overcame Kina's face. Why would Max do something like that? It just didn't make sense but then again, he had been acting really weird lately, but her thoughts where interrupted as Nuriko walked into the room, just getting home along with Yue and Hotohori.  
  
"How many sodas have you drank?" Yue glared at the three laughing girls. "Looks like things are back to normal." He chuckled.  
  
"I don't know!! ABOUT 20 MAYBE! EACH! OOOOOO!!" Kina leapt into Yue's arms.  
  
"Silly. Zion should go home now." Yue laughed at the three.  
  
"Bye Zion!!" Kina waved as Nuriko got into the car with Zion, ready to take her home. They didn't trust her going home because of the amount of sugar she had consumed.  
  
"TABLE IS LONELYYYYY!" Kina knocked into Hotohori then pointed at Table. "I covered him in whip cream so they can become FRIENDS!!!!!"  
  
Hotohori's eyes widened in disbelief as he went sprinting into the kitchen. A shrill screamed erupted from his throat as he stared at his white table. He then ran for the sink to get a wash cloth, "DON'T WORRY TABLE! I'LL SAVE YOU!!!!!"  
  
Kina burst into laughter again. "Poor Table."  
  
"I don't think all that sugar is good for the baby." Yue looked at Kina with concern.  
  
Kina stopped laughing, "Oh no! I'm a horrible mother already!!!" She burst into tears.  
  
"NO! No You aren't!!" Yue ran to Kina and supported her up, "Why don't you go lay down." He led her to their room.  
  
Hotohori had sweat beaded across his forehead as he scrubbed away at Table, muttering, "I'm afraid to be around when she starts having mood swings."  
  
"Don't remind me." Yue rolled his eyes as he entered the kitchen and proceeded to help Hotohori clean table.  
  
Nuriko walked into the room, his face pale.  
  
"You ok?" Yue asked.  
  
"That...girl...is...crazy!" Nuriko fell over and began to twitch.  
  
~*~  
  
Darkness engulfed Max except for a single candle that lit up the area around him. There, in the center was the wedding picture of Kina and Yue. Laughing, he cut out Yue's face and inserted a picture of himself in its place. "There, all better. THAT'S how it should be!!!!! And soon, soon, it will!" He said to himself with a twisted grin on his face.  
  
~*~  
  
"KINA!" Shiva shoved her friend awake, "Arashi called, there's been an emergency at the Dojo and she needs me immediately! I have to go, I'll be gone for a few weeks or something, I don't know! But I'll be back to help around the house in a few months, I promise! It was fun!" Shiva embraced her friend.  
  
"Thank you for everything! See you again soon, be safe!" Kina waved to her friend as she got into a taxi.  
  
"Bye!!" Shiva waved and soon the yellow car disappeared around the corner.  
  
Kina let her hand limply fall to her side as she sighed, her friend was gone for now. A hand rested on her shoulder. "She'll be back soon." A gentle voice said to her.  
  
"I know, I'll just miss her." Kina turned to face Yue, smiling.  
  
"Aren't you suppose to be in school?" He asked her.  
  
"CRAP!!!" Kina sprinted into the house, grabbing her books and changed her pajamas for some suitable clothing. "BYE!" She ran out the door, giving Yue a quick kiss.  
  
The white haired bishonen laughed, "Bye little angel!"  
  
~*~  
  
Kina approached the school, gasping from the long run she had made. Her hair flew in the wind as she stepped onto the campus, the hallways empty. Everybody was in class. Where she should be too. Quiet footfalls could be heard behind Kina. She spun around to come face to face with Max. He reached out with a dirty hand and shoved her roughly into a nearby wall. Kina winced in pain and shock as she tumbled against the wall, Max walking closer to her. With his other hand, he knocked her books out of her hand.  
  
"Don't do this again!!" He hoarsely whispered to her.  
  
"What are you talking about Max?! Stop that, it hurts!!" She breathed heavily as he grabbed her wrist and slowly began to twist it.  
  
"Don't betray me again!! DON'T BETRAY ME AGAIN! NOT LIKE LAST TIME! I WON'T LET YOU!!!! I WON'T!!!!!!!!" He screamed at her, but not loud enough to draw attention to any stranglers coming to class late.  
  
"LET GO OF ME!!" Kina screamed as she wrenched herself away from him and went running. Around the corner, she ran into the girl's bathroom where she fell against the wall, panting for breath. "Why is he doing this...?" She thought to herself.  
  
  
  
Yet Another Story...  
  
Max: Don't do this again! DON'T EAT MY CHEETOS!! 


	9. It's My Way or the High Way

You Get Me  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"You can't hide from me..." She heard Max's voice calling, "I know your every move! I know everything you do! I'm always watching, ALWAYS! Don't you dare tell anybody about this, not your precious Yue or Nuriko or Hotohori, Zion, ANYBODY! I'll find out and when I do...let's just say it won't be pretty! Once I am done, you'll have nobody left to turn to except me! I swear I'll do it! I'll tell Yue about the day you spent with me." Max opened the bathroom door and threw a picture into it. Kina picked up the paper, trembling. It was a picture of her kissing Max with, in her handwriting, it said at the bottom, "To my darling Max. I love you, Kina." It looked exactly like her handwriting. And the picture looked so real. She mouthed the words "How..." Then she remembered. She had stopped at Max's house to study for an up coming Spanish test. It was before she confronted her dad in her dream.  
  
~Flash Back~  
  
"Nice place you have here." Kina smiled as she looked around the apartment.  
  
Max stepped closer to her. "Not as nice as your house, I'm sure." He leaned closer to her.  
  
She didn't like it. She didn't like how close he was to her but she couldn't get away. She was backed into a corner. They where suppose to be studying, why was he going this? "Yeah. So let's get back to studying." She tried to get out of the corner.  
  
"No, let's talk a little bit longer." He was moving in closer. She had to get away. They where just suppose to study. They where just friends. Why was he acting so strange? He knew she was married. He knew she was pregnant. But he didn't seem to care. Swiftly, he leaned down and kissed her. It caught her in complete surprise and shock as she tried to pull away but his large hands held her still. He finally let her go. Raising back a hand, she pulled it had hard across his cheek, making a smacking noise and leaving a red head on his cheek.  
  
~~  
  
Check, check, check check... out my melody  
  
Check, check, check check... out my melody  
  
Check, check, check check... out my melody  
  
Special  
  
You think you're special  
  
You do  
  
I can see it in your eyes  
  
I can see it when you laugh at me  
  
Look down on me  
  
You walk around on me  
  
~~  
  
"GET AWAY!" She screamed at him as she wiggled her way under his arm and out behind him. She ran to the door, grabbing her books. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she sprinted from the house. Had she just cheated on Yue? No, she hadn't, she didn't ask to be kissed. But she was kissed; she had been the one stupid enough to go to his house. She should of known. It was her fault, she had cheated on Yue. She was ruining everything they had. It was her fault. Her fault. The words repeated over and over again in her mind. She tried to push them away, make it stop. So she locked that moment away in her mind and left it there to be untouched, un-thought on. Maybe she would just forget it. Yeah, maybe...  
  
~End of Flash Back~  
  
"How did he get that as a picture?" Kina looked at the photo; it looked like the two where both making out or something. Not like he had forced her to kiss him like that. "Unless he planned to do that..." Fear gripped her heart as she realized she was trapped. Trapped like a mouse in a box. She had no one to turn to now, what if Yue believed Max? He had been planning to kiss her and take the picture all along. Now Kina knew what her father met by beware. What if Yue believed the picture? There it was, proof. It had happened, but not how it looked in the colored ink. But would Yue believe that? Her other a picture? Her word over proof? This was all too much for her. It HAD happened. She had kissed him, not on purpose but it was a kiss. That was undeniable. And if Yue saw that picture, their perfect relationship would be ruined yet again. Would he stand for it to be ruined again? What if he just got sick of it and left? Inside, she knew he never would do that but the fear and panic gripped onto her, making unhappy thoughts fill her mind. It could be all over. Maybe if she just ignored Max he would go away. Yeah, maybe...A thought came up in her mind then. Before, when Max had called her...she never gave Max her phone number...he had started the rumors. This was getting all too weird. Maybe he even stole her wedding picture; it was missing, wasn't it? Something strange was going on and she wanted help, needed to talk to somebody. But she couldn't, if she did, Max would send the picture to Yue or even hurt somebody. Not like she believed he could hurt Yue or anything. But she had to think of the baby. She could hear Max's twisted laughter as he left.  
  
~~  
  
Just one more fight  
  
About your leadership  
  
And I will straight up  
  
Leave your shit  
  
Cause I've had enough of this  
  
And now I'm pissed  
  
This time I'm 'a let it all come out  
  
This time I'm 'a stand up and shout  
  
I'm 'a do things my way  
  
It's my way  
  
My way, or the highway  
  
~~  
  
Kina's echoed footsteps walked home. She couldn't go into class and sit next to that disturbed man. Boy. Child. He had no idea what he was doing. How could she face anyone after this? She had no clue what to do next except for wander the town. She couldn't go to class; he would be there. She could go home.  
  
"That's an idea!" Kina grinned. Soon, she was unlocking the white door that led her into her safe haven. Her house was safe from the world. There she could curl up in her own little corner or her own chair and relax. She could forget the worries of the day. Kina jerked up from her sleep as she heard someone open the door and step into the house.  
  
"GET OUT!" She screamed, expecting to see Max.  
  
"Huh?" Yue froze and looked around. "You ok?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. Sorry." The red head let out a sigh of relief. As she sat back down in her chair, the phone began to ring. Kina couldn't move as panic gripped her. Who could be calling? She reached for the phone then stopped herself, better to let the message machine pick it up and call them back if it was important. But her thoughts where interrupted as Yue tapped her shoulder.  
  
"Sure you're ok? You look pale." He gave her a concerned look. He looked so innocent and caring, how lucky Kina was!  
  
"Yeah, I'm ok!" She put a fake smile on her face.  
  
"Ok." He left the room, heading for the bathroom. He most likely expected Kina to get the phone. But he believed Kina when she said she was ok.  
  
In her mind, she was screaming to him, "Come back here Yue! Everything isn't ok, can't you see!!!!! Don't believe what I'm saying, I need you!!"  
  
Six. Seven rings. The machine beeped as a voice coughed on the other end. Then it began to speak. Kina froze.  
  
~~  
  
Just one more fight  
  
About a lot of things  
  
And I will give up everything  
  
To be on my own again  
  
Free again  
  
This time I'm 'a let it all come out  
  
This time I'm 'a stand up and shout  
  
I'm 'a do things my way  
  
It's my way  
  
My way, or the highway  
  
My way, or the highway  
  
My way, or the highway  
  
~~  
  
It was a male voice. A familiar voice. A voice she didn't want to hear. A voice she wanted to forget about. But there it was again, etching itself into her brain.  
  
"My dear Kina, please pick up if you're there. It's me MAX!" It said. Then it paused for a moment as it grew in fury, "PICK UP!! Either way, you will hear this. I miss you so much my little darling, come visit me again. Or else somebody will have to pay dearly for your misguided actions. Remember, it's my way or the high way. And for you, the only high way is the one to hell." A click sounded as the message ended.  
  
Her pale hands shook violently as she stepped backwards, bumping into the wall.  
  
"Who was that?" Yue emerged from the bathroom.  
  
~~  
  
1.1  
  
Some day you'll see things my way  
  
Cause you never know  
  
Where, you never know  
  
Where you're gonna go  
  
Check out, check check... out my melody  
  
Just one more fight  
  
And I'll be history  
  
Yes I will straight up  
  
Leave your shit  
  
And you'll be the one who's left  
  
Missing me  
  
~~  
  
Kina turned towards him quickly, a look of terror in her eyes. "N-no one! Just s-some sales person!!" She dove at the message machine, hitting the erase button.  
  
"Are you ok?" He gave her a strange look again.  
  
"FINE!" She bit her lip, she hated to lie to him. She hated it but she had no choice. She had never felt so helpless before. Maybe Max was just messing with her mind, but what if he really was watching her? But how could he possibly be able to watch her?  
  
Yue put a warm hand on her forehead, "You don't have a fever." He pondered.  
  
"I'm fine OK!" Kina pushed his hand off of her face roughly.  
  
"Hey, no need to get mad." Yue raised an eyebrow. "Maybe it's those mood swings." He thought to himself.  
  
"Just forget about it!" She shoved past him, her heart racing a thousand beats per second. "Please forgive me Yue..." She thought to herself as she ran into the bathroom. She needed time alone to think, think about all of this. It was too much for her, everything was perfect and now the perfection had been ruined. It was like a glass window that had just been shattered all around her. The glass surrounded her; it was as if she was drowning. If she screamed out for help then the water would fill her lungs and drown her. If she stepped through the glass it would cause her to bleed to death. She was trapped, broken down bleeding and drowning. Once again her serene world was crashing down around her and she had no where to run, no one to turn to. Alone once again, mute to call to others and deaf to hear their cries for her.  
  
~~  
  
This time I'm 'a let it all come out  
  
This time I'm 'a stand up and shout  
  
I'm 'a do things my way  
  
It's my way  
  
My way, or the highway  
  
Some day you'll see things my way  
  
Cause you never know  
  
Where, you never know  
  
Where you're gonna go  
  
Check out, check check... out my melody 


	10. Paranoia of the Mind

You Get Me  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Her heart raced as she shut the bathroom door behind her, leaning against it. Kina's eyes shifted around her as she looked for any kind of sign that someone was watching. She was done being brave and putting on an act, a mask. She was scared, afraid, some could even say paranoid but she knew for a fact, she was alone. Alone, the cold word that whispers through the wind as it lashes at a person, pushing them back. Trust no one. The words of her father. Did he mean even don't trust Yue, Nuriko or Hotohori? She was so unsure. Unsure of everything in her life right now. All she knew was she had to do something, but what? She'd been wearing a mask around the house, at school. Pretending everything was ok but it wasn't. Would Max ever leave her alone? And what were his strange intentions? Nothing boring was ever happening to her that was for sure. But she'd rather live a boring life than a life like this. Was this her destiny? So many questions and yet so little answers. Was the relationship of her and Yue doomed? Even with the blessings of Venus?  
  
"Stop this. Stop doubting yourself." Kina slammed her fist into the bathroom countertop. "What does he want from me?!" She lowered her voice; afraid Yue would hear her and start questioning her. She knew she should tell him but she was scared of what Max might do. She didn't care about what he did to her, but she did care about what he did to Yue, Nuriko, Hotohori and most importantly, the baby. Like Yue said before, she had to think of the baby.  
  
"Are you ok in there?" Yue's voice brought Kina out of the coma she was in.  
  
"Y-yeah." She vaguely stuttered then turned to start the shower. "Lying and hiding, this is no way to live. But I have to do it, if I want to live. Does that make any sense Tama?" She turned to the tan kitten that purred in response to her. "I'm so confused! What am I supposed to do? I wish somebody would just tell me." A soft sigh escaped her lips as she stroked Tama gently.  
  
"Meow!" He said back to her.  
  
"Some answer you have." Kina chuckled. She then turned and stared into the mirror at herself. Her red head was plastered to her face from sweat and her skin was a ghastly pale. Her blues eyes stared back at her. She lifted her hand and laid it against the cold mirror. "M-my heart hurts…" She let the words flow out of her mouth as the warm tears fell. Her hand curved over her stomach, you couldn't even tell she was pregnant. With that, she turned and stepped into the shower.  
  
~*~  
  
"Is Kina ok?" Yue walked into the kitchen, talking to Nuriko. Hotohori was polishing Table.  
  
Hotohori angrily looked up, "Two words- mood swings!! It'll be a battle zone in here soon! Take cover Nuriko, join Table and I as we build a bomb shelter!"  
  
"Ha-ha." Kina mocked them as she walked into the room.  
  
"Yeah, we would have to make a bomb shelter in cause we have World War 3!" Nuriko burst into laughter but shut up as Kina gave him the glare-o-death.  
  
~*~  
  
Rays of golden sunlight pierced through the frosted window, randomly landing upon the faces of Kina and Yue.  
  
"Mmm…" Kina's eyes slowly opened as everything was a blur around her then it came into focus. She turned her head to the left to come face to face with a drooling Yue. "Just what you want to see when you wake up." She chuckled to herself. For that brief moment she forgot the pains of yesterday. This was today; it was a new day for her. A new chance at the world. The red head tediously dragged herself out of the warm haven, her bed, as she crept over to the window to shut the blinds. She needed at least another half and hour of sleep. But as she stepped in front of the window Kina froze in shock. Her mouth opened to form words. "SNOW!!!!!!! SNOOOOWWW!!!!" She screamed happily as she dove onto the bed, jerking Yue awake. "Look!! LOOK! It snowed out! Snow! Snow!!" Kina happily bounced on the bed as the frightened Yue tried to make out her words.  
  
"Oh! Snow!" The white haired bishonen stood up and looked out the window. The world was enveloped with a layer of pure white snow. Crystal droplets of pearl fell down from the clouds to softly land on the ground. When it rained, it was blue crystals but when it snowed, it was white pearls. Pearls from heaven, as Kina's mother use to say.  
  
"It's beautiful." Kina sighed happily as Yue wrapped his arm around her. "I love the snow." A smile formed on her face.  
  
"Me too, but not as much as I love you!" Yue poked her side, causing her to laugh. The dream-like snow layered the ground, the trees and the roofs of houses. Across the street children where already building happy snowmen and where engaging in snowball fights.  
  
"I'll drive you to school today, can't have you walking out in this cold." He grinned.  
  
"Thanks. Let me get ready then I'll met you in the car." She replied.  
  
After she was bundled up like a marsh mellow, she left the warm home to be blasted with the cold. Yue smiled at her as she stepped carefully across the frozen sidewalk. She looked up and saw him watching her, causing her face to turn a light pink as she hurried her steps. As she approached him, her footing slipped on the ice causing her to go flying forward. With a quick motion, Yue had his arms around her, holding her up against his strong body.  
  
"Careful. I got you." He whispered to her as he steadied her on her feet.  
  
"Thanks, my hero." She held onto his hand tightly as they walked towards the car together.  
  
"See you after work!!!" Yue waved as he drove away from the school, blowing Kina a quick kiss.  
  
"Bye." Kina waved. She watched the silver car disappear around the street and from there she turned away from the school, walking in the opposite direction. "I can't go back to school until I know what Max is up to. I'll just make a little visit to his house." She smirked at her plan. She knew it was stupid. She knew it was risky. She knew it was dangerous, but she had to know if she should live her life worried every second that Max was going to pull some kind of stunt. Her footsteps quickened as she tried to stop her heart from racing.  
  
She was at his front door. Pushing the doorbell, she waited for an answer, hiding in the bushes. No one answered. No one was home. Perfect, he was at school. Grinning, she crept around the back. "Just one little wiggle…and…perfect!!" She put her bobby pin back in her hair as she opened the door. Stepping in slowly, she looked around. The house looked the same as before, normal inside and out. Kina just prayed no one would find her in there. Her red hair fluttered from the heater that was turned on as she looked around the kitchen. Normal kitchen, nothing strange. Guest bedroom, normal, nothing strange. Normal bathroom, normal bedroom, normal laundry room. What was with this guy?! Everything was normal except him!!! Kina glanced around his bedroom. The bed had been left unmade and articles of clothing littered across the floor.  
  
"I'm going to be ticked off if I don't find anything…" She turned to leave the room when a glittering pink caught in the corner of her eye. Kina swung around, squinting to see as she walked closer to his closet. There it was again, sparkling pink. With the swing of her hand she pulled open the closet and what she saw made tears fill her eyes, her heart stop and her body shake violently. Right in front of her was the wedding picture of her and Yue that had been missing a few weeks ago. Around it flowers and sparkling hearts decorated it, as if it was a shrine. But it was a shrine. What made her shake more was the in the wedding picture, Yue's face had been cut out and pasted in its place was a picture of Max. She grabbed the picture, ready to rip it but she froze. If she ripped it, he would know she was there. Kina went to put it back when some writing on the back caught her eye again. It was her handwriting, a perfect forgery of her handwriting. And on it, it said "To my beloved Max. With tons of love, Kina." It was her exact handwriting, but…how? She had never written it. Other pictures of her littered the floor, during physical education class, during Spanish class, laughing in English class.  
  
"When did he take these? How?! HOW!?!?!" She screamed but stopped herself, afraid somebody would hear. She felt utterly and completely violated. Kina looked around to see if there was anything else and what she found startled her. Behind the 'shrine' to her, there was something else. It was another 'shrine.' It looked old, maybe made a few years ago. The flowers where dead and the hearts where faded. In the center was a picture of a girl with red hair, smiling with her arm around Max.  
  
"Who's that?" She questioned herself as she looked at the picture. The girl looked frighteningly like Kina, but not exactly. If you did a few changes to her, then they could be the same. That scared her. It scared the crap out of Kina. All she knew now was she had to get out of that house, get out of the closet. This was too deep for her; she was in too far. She was sinking in quicksand, drowning in the water from before; the glass was shattering all around her. And she had no way out. She turned and began to run, to get out of the house. Kina had to get out of there. Tears blinded her as she ran to towards the backdoor. Then she hit something. Something solid but soft and warm at the same time. She stumbled backward; regaining her composure then looked up at the thing in her way. And what she saw was what she feared most. Her eyes saw shoes, then jeans, and then a red sweater. Then his face. His. Max's face with his piercing eyes and his twisted smile.  
  
"Looks like I have a little uninvited visitor." He said quietly as he stepped towards her. "Now what has this intruder been up to?" He ran his eyes over her, causing her to shudder. He reached out, clamping his hand in an iron grip on her arm.  
  
Kina winced in pain, "L-let go…" She managed to squeak.  
  
"And why should I?" He seemed to mock her, to laugh at her fright.  
  
"B-because it hurts…" She replied, her voice broken.  
  
"Oh, what a pity. It hurts. Well too bad, it hurts that you are not trusting enough that you have to break into my house. I could call the police on you, or call your precious Yue down here to see you. But I'll be nice." He raised a fist into air and brought it down on her cheek. She coughed, feeling her mouth go numb with pain. "Don't do this again!"  
  
"But I haven't done ANYTHING! You psycho!" She slapped him across his face as she made a mad run for the door. She had to get out of this place, this trap.  
  
"No, you don't leave yet!!" He turned and dove at her, grabbing onto her jacket hood and yanking her backwards. It caused her to fly down and land on the floor with a loud thud.  
  
"Help!!!" She screamed before a hand was clamped around her mouth.  
  
"Be quiet, we wouldn't want a freak accident to happen to you, now would we?" Max threatened.  
  
She nodded with tears in her eyes. It was the end. The end for her and for her life of happiness. Her world collapsed around her.  
  
  
  
Yet Another Story… ^_^  
  
Kina: SNOW!! SNOW!!!  
  
Yue: No, that's just my dandruff.  
  
Kina: …  
  
And ANOTHER Story (Special- two in one!)  
  
Kina: M-my head hurts…  
  
Yue: You've been thinking too much again, haven't you?  
  
Kina: It's going to explode into pieces!!!!  
  
Nuriko: Duck and cover!  
  
Kina: Duck?! Where? Quack! It's stalking me!  
  
Lauren: Don't ask…! 


	11. Broken Girl and Broken Hearts

You Get Me  
  
Chapter 11  
  
"H-how did you know I was here…?" Kina stood up slowly, looking around for an escape route.  
  
"Stupid, when it snows and you walk in it, you leave footprints." He sneered.  
  
"How could I have been so dense!!" She cursed herself.  
  
"Because you are desperate. Desperate to be free." Max replied as Kina dove at him, trying to punch him in the face. He quickly jumped to the side as Kina fell forward.  
  
"I have enough power to take out the likes of you!!!" She swung her body around, slamming herself into him.  
  
Max stumbled forward but regained his balance quickly. "You can't beat me!" He laughed out loud, "You're so slow, you're not even coming close." He mocked her.  
  
Kina took in heavy breaths as she glared at him.  
  
"Just give up!!!" He screamed at her.  
  
"Shut up!!!" Kina punched at him again, missing as he stepped to the side.  
  
Max froze. "Your eyes…they look so...sad."  
  
"I'll get back on my feet every time until I…defeat you!!" She hissed. "Stop it! Please, it hurts too much."  
  
"It hurts?" Max looked at her with a confused expression. Just the why her eyes look strangely scared him and made him doubt all he had been doing.  
  
"My heart is hurting." She pleaded to him, "Please, just let me live in peace…" Kina began to beg.  
  
"Your heart??" Max's face looked like that of a child.  
  
"You have a heart too." Kina placed her hands on the area of her chest where her heart was.  
  
"This is stupid, what of it girl?" Max angrily pounded a fist on the nearby wall, making a baseball sized hole in the wall as the plaster crumbled around his hand.  
  
"It's not stupid! I'm happy because I have a heart! I live better because of it. It's how I can tell Yue loves me and that I love him. We can feel happy because we have hearts, we can feel love!! Don't you understand?" She looked at him with tears filling her eyes as she tried to explain hearts to this cold, strange person.  
  
"ENOUGH!!!! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!!!! SHUT UP!!" Max pulled back a fist and slammed it into Kina's face, causing her to stumble backwards as she spit out blood.  
  
"I can't let you go! I can't let you leave me!!! I'll be alone again! You have to stay with me…forever!!!" He hissed with so much venom it scared Kina.  
  
"You're an open wound Max!" Kina jumped behind him, kicking her leg into his shin as he yelped in pain. She stared coldly at him, "If someone is kind to you, it may not be love. If someone holds you, it may not be love. For Yue, I will make you leave me alone, I will defeat you! Even if it killed me in the end."  
  
"Why die if you have someone to live for?" Max tried to beat Kina at her own game. The little game she was playing with his mind.  
  
"B-Because I have a heart. Yue…I love…you!!!" Kina leapt towards Max, shoving him backwards then she turned and sprinted out of the house. Running as fast as she could as the cold wind whipped at her face. She had dropped her jacket in Max's house. The snowflakes seemed to freeze to Kina's body as she ran. Ran home, to be safe. She muttered to herself as she ran, "T-this is painful…I-I don't understand… understand this pain, this feeling. I don't understand my heart!" She screamed as she tripped, slamming into the packed slush-like snow. She pulled herself up as the now muddy snow stuck and froze to her body. The tears froze to her cheeks as she ran, each step taking out gallons of energy from her cold body. If she didn't get inside someplace warm soon, she was sure that she would freeze. But she didn't care at this moment. She knew it was selfish and stupid but she felt as if she had nobody to turn to anymore. The sky above her darkened as the snow began to blow harder, swirling around her with the cold wind, pounding against her body. The snow seemed to come down in blankets, the white dancing around as if it was on purpose trying to blind her. She soon came near a grove of pine trees where she collapsed under the tree into a soft layer of snow. There she sat against the tree, her blank eyes stared out into nothingness. Memories of what had just happened flashed in her mind and her own words echoed.  
  
"If someone is kind to you, it may not be love. For Yue, I will get you to leave me alone. Even if it killed me in the end."  
  
"But why die, why die if you have someone to live for?" Max's words imprinted into her mind.  
  
"Because I have a heart. Yue…I love…"  
  
Kina screamed, grabbing onto her head. "It's been really painful, I feel so sad, I feel so awful. I've been lying to Yue and I'm not a good wife. I'll be a bad mother! I don't want to feel this terrible. If I have to feel this way all the time, I don't want a heart beating inside me at all!!!" She pulled her numb legs against her chest and began to cry. "Everything's so messed up right now!" But she froze as a warm hand patted her shoulder. Kina looked up to see who was there.  
  
"Kina, is this how you want it to be?" Her father smiled down at her, his body a light transparent color.  
  
"D-dad…" She managed to say from her froze lips.  
  
"Kina…Come back home." Celestin whispered her name softly and tenderly. Behind him, she swore she could see her mother's face smiling at her.  
  
"I want to keep smiling forever, I don't want to feel sad because it's not a good thing." Kina whispered softly.  
  
"So you don't want a heart? You don't want to go back home?" He questioned her, now kneeling next to her.  
  
"But if I go back something painful will happen again. I really don't want anyone else to get hurt. No, not ever again. Please." She cried.  
  
"I know exactly how you feel Kina. But do you know what? That's what it's like to have a real heart guiding you through life. It means every moment you are alive. Listen Kina, if you decide to never return home or let yourself freeze to death, you'll never have to go through any terrible pain and misery ever again but if you escape from your heart, you'll never see Yue, Nuriko, Hotohori, Shiva or anyone ever again. In exchange from escaping from this terrible pain, you will lose all contact with everyone you love. Is that what you want? Is that what you really want…?" He looked into her eyes.  
  
"Yue…" She muttered the words then everything around her began to fade away. In front of her a picture then materialized. Yue was standing in the house, on his face was a worried and very serious expression.  
  
"She should be home by now!!" He angrily looked at Nuriko, "Did you check at the school?"  
  
"She's not there." Nuriko quietly replied.  
  
"I'm going to go and look around." He grabbed his jacket and walked towards the door. The wind blew ferociously through the opened door.  
  
"What are you doing? You'll freeze! It's a blizzard out there!" Nuriko grabbed onto Yue's arm forcefully.  
  
"LET ME GO!! LET ME GO YOU JERK!!" He tried to pull free but it was useless against the strength of the purple haired bishonen. Tears fell down from is eyes as he whispered Kina's name. Hotohori walked over and shut the door. Yue slid down to the ground, bring Nuriko down with him. The bishonen put his arms around his friend to comfort him. The warm tears of worry and fear fell down his cheeks rapidly.  
  
"Yue…why is he crying? Is he really crying because of me…?" Kina stared down at him sadly.  
  
"Watch him Kina." Her father replied.  
  
She stared at him as he cried, his whole body shaking.  
  
"I WANT TO GO BACK! I want to go back to Yue…!!!" She turned to her father, her fists balled up in determination.  
  
"You do have someone who can share your pain and joy. Try to live with him fully, don't be afraid. You can live with your heart Kina, everyone can." Her father faded away.  
  
"YUE!!!" Kina screamed. Yue looked up as he felt another pair of arms wrap around his body then the arms disappeared.  
  
"K-Kina…?" He stopped and looked around.  
  
~*~  
  
Kina jerked awake, her entire body numb from the snow that surrounded her. She couldn't move; all she felt was the biting, freezing snow around her. She tried to call out but her voice caught in her throat and was then carried away with the wind. A figure could be seen in the distance, walking towards her against the blinding wind.  
  
"Oh Kina!!" Yue ran to her. Tears filled her eyes as he leaned down and Kina wrapped her arms around him. They both clung to each other in the cold.  
  
Kina trembled as she cried, "Yue!!! I'm sorry! I'll never try to leave again! I'll never leave you again ever! For the rest of my life!!!"  
  
"Kina, of course not. We'll always be together! Always, you got that?!" He picked her up in his arms and carried her to the car.  
  
She nodded, cuddling close against his warm body.  
  
  
  
Yet Another Story (I couldn't resist)  
  
Kina: I have a heart...because I am BRAVEHEART!!  
  
Max: FREEDOM! 


	12. Operation Sitting Cheese Puff

You Get Me  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"What was she doing? What's going on?!" Hotohori turned and questioned Nuriko. Yue was standing in the corner of the room, his arms crossed against his chest.  
  
"I don't know. I don't understand any of this but with me going to work, I can't keep an eye on her. She won't talk about it at all." Yue quietly sighed. "Dammit!" He slammed his fist angrily against Table.  
  
Hotohori winced but Nuriko held him back.  
  
Kina leaned against the wall in the hallway. They didn't know she was listening or that she was even awake. She held back the tears and continued to listen to their conversation.  
  
"She's broken." Yue quietly stated.  
  
Kina gasped and put a hand over her mouth, for fear they would hear her. "H- he thinks I'm broken…" She thought to herself. Her red hair wildly ruffled as she turned and ran back into her room. She couldn't listen to it anymore. She crawled under her covers and shut her eyes.  
  
"Want Nuriko and I to investigate a bit?" Hotohori suggested.  
  
"I guess. It looks like the only choice." Yue stared out the window. "Why was she out there? What was she talking about when she said she was sorry for trying to leave? Why wasn't she at school?! Will somebody just tell me!!!!"  
  
"Quiet down! She might hear you, ok? We'll find out, don't worry. Everything will be ok." Hotohori rested his hand onto Yue's shoulder.  
  
"T-thanks." Yue smile but it quickly faded.  
  
"We'll find out, promise!" Nuriko grinned.  
  
~*~  
  
"So what's the plan?" Hotohori looked at Nuriko.  
  
Nuriko took in a deep breath, "When Kina gets home from school, she'll open the door. When she opens the door it will pull a string which will drop an iron onto Neko causing Neko to meow and hiss which will make Kina scream. Her scream will set off the sound activated alarm on the VCR which will send an electric shock through this metal wire which will then set off a mini-camera to film what happens while we're gone."  
  
"Um…" Hotohori raised his eyebrows, "You sure it'll work?"  
  
"Of course! I'm a genius!" Nuriko winked at Hotohori.  
  
The chestnut bishonen smiled at Nuriko, "Ok! But can my code name be…um…Big Mama!! YEAH!!"  
  
"OK! Then I'll be Fat Cheese puff!!!" Nuriko jumped up and down. "Here's your walkie talkie!" He handed Hotohori a black looking square.  
  
A knock brought Yue out of his trance.  
  
"Hello." He tiredly opened the door.  
  
Max smirked, "Could you give this to Kina, she left it at my house yesterday." He handed Yue the jacket she had left behind.  
  
"S-sure..." Yue shut the door as he thought to himself, "Why was she at his house? At his house yesterday instead of school...?"  
  
~*~  
  
"Fat Cheese Puff, this is Big Mama speaking. Kina is now leaving the house." Hotohori felt somebody tap his shoulder. He turned around, coming face to face with Nuriko.  
  
"Big Mama, I'm right here. Let's follow her!" And with that said, the two started to follow Kina.  
  
She felt somebody watching her and it made her shudder. Kina quickly turned her head to find nobody behind her.  
  
Nuriko sat on top of Hotohori right around the corner from Kina, "Man! That was close!"  
  
Hotohori gasped, "GET OFF ME!"  
  
"Big Mama, this is Fat Cheese Puff. Kina is now entering Zion's house."  
  
"Gotcha! I'll go around back, you take the side. Big Mama signing out." Hotohori dived behind some bushes, "Darn, window is shut!"  
  
Nuriko looked around the backyard, hiding behind a porch wall.  
  
"Hey Zion!" Kina waved to her friend, "Let's get right to business. Tell me anything and everything you know about Max."  
  
Her blue haired friend gave her a worried look.  
  
"Just tell me ok!" Kina replied.  
  
"That guy kind of creeps me out. All I know is that he used to have a girlfriend; they had been going out for like five years. She started dating some other guy and about a year ago she just disappeared. Nobody knows what happened to her." Zion explained.  
  
"Oh. My. Gosh." Kina's head began to pound.  
  
"Joking! No, she didn't disappear. She ran off and eloped with some other guy. Broke Max's heart, even though he was kind of obsessive. That's all I know." Zion smiled at Kina, "Why do you ask? If you want my opinion, he's a bit messed up in the head. He witnessed his own parents get killed, pretty sad."  
  
"WHAT?!" Kina's jaw dropped.  
  
"It was in the paper headlines when it happened, when he was five his parents where killed in a drive by shooting. He watched his parents and brother get shot and die. Ever since that I think he's been really screwed up in the dead." Zion explained.  
  
"I've got to go but talk to you later, let's get together and you show me your dream bishonen from before sometime, ok!" Kina stepped out of the door, wrapping her jacket around herself tightly.  
  
Zion instantly blushed, "Fine! Bye!" She waved as her friend walked down the sidewalk.  
  
"Could you hear anything Big Mama?"  
  
"Negative Fat Cheese Puff!!" Hotohori wined.  
  
Soon, Kina returned home where she just sat reading a book. The phone rang. She left it ring and ring.  
  
"Big Mama, should I get that? Big Mama?" Nuriko turned to Hotohori who was asleep next to him. "Asleep on...the...job..." Nuriko fell next to Hotohori, asleep also.  
  
The message machine picked up, "Kina I know you're there. It's no use hiding and not returning to school. Don't you want to graduate from high school? I guess you're not as smart as I thought." His hateful voice said. "Just remember, tell and die." The line went dead. The red head pulled her legs up on the couch, curled up in a ball and shut her eyes hoping to just make it all stop.  
  
~*~  
  
Yue sat at a brown desk reviewing over payments for the training center. He sighed, unable to concentrate on his work. He glanced up to stare at a framed picture of his wedding. His arm was wrapped around Kina as she laughed. A huge grin was plastered across his face. Yue was worried about Kina. He knew he shouldn't doubt her and he didn't believe she was cheating on him. But he did know something weird was going on and she wasn't about to tell him. And that scared him. What could be so bad that she couldn't tell him? They where married, weren't they suppose to tell each other everything? Didn't she trust him enough?  
  
~*~  
  
She was dreaming again. She was in a room and in front of Kina was Yue. But Max was behind him, they where plotting on how to get rid of Kina. She jerked up from her sleep, panting. "Now that was scary. I need to tell somebody, I have to or else this is going to eat away at me. Max won't be able to know that I told anyone if I tell them in my room, he can't know what's going on in there." Kina walked down the hallway but stopped. She saw two figures on the floor. "OH MY GOSH!" With a flash, she was beside Nuriko and Hotohori. "DON'T BE DEAD! I WON'T TELL!" She pleaded with the limp figures.  
  
"I DIDN'T DO IT MIAKA!" Hotohori jerked awake followed by Nuriko. "Um...morning!"  
  
"Have you guys been here the whole time?" Kina crossed her arms angrily.  
  
"Um...Nuriko was sick! Yeah!" Hotohori ran from the hallway towards the kitchen, "Going to start dinner!!"  
  
Nuriko stood facing Kina. The hallway filled with an eerie silence.  
  
"I'll go help Big Ma- I mean, Hotohori." Nuriko stared at the carpet as he tried to step past Kina. He felt guilty for following her and now lying to her.  
  
"Wait Nuri- I want to talk to you. No, I need to talk to you." She grabbed onto his sleeve gently and tugged him back. "Please." She had tears brimming on her eyes.  
  
"O-ok..." Nuriko followed her into her room. He trembled with each footstep, afraid of what he was about to hear.  
  
"Nuri, you see, there's this guy at school..." Kina began.  
  
  
  
Yet Another Story...  
  
Yue: She's broken.  
  
Nuriko: I'll call the mechanic! Quick, get the oil! 


	13. Crash and Burn- Hold Me Please

You Get Me  
  
Chapter 13  
  
He was being strong for Kina. She took a deep breath and said, "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for putting you through this. I know…you're angry, and I just want you to know that…you don't have to stay with me if you don't want to." Kina kind of did feel better, because she didn't want Nuriko or anyone to be unhappy.  
  
~~  
  
When you feel all alone  
  
And the world has turned its back on you  
  
Give me a moment please to tame your wild, wild heart  
  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
  
It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold  
  
When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore  
  
Let me be the one you call  
  
~~  
  
Nuriko had straightened, and was staring at her with wide eyes. The gap between them was closed in an instant. He hugged his friend tightly, no, not friend, sister. "It'll be ok, we'll all protect you. We all love you, I just wish you didn't feel like you had to hide it all this time. I'll tell the others and we'll all protect you."  
  
~~  
  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
  
If you need to fall apart I can mend a broken heart  
  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
  
1.1 You're not alone  
  
When you feel all alone  
  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
  
You're caught in a one way street  
  
With the monsters in your head  
  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
  
You feel like you can't face the day  
  
Let me be the one you call  
  
~~  
  
"No! Don't tell Yue or Hotohori! Don't tell anyone! YOU CAN'T ANYONE NURIKO!" Kina panicked, pulling away from his embrace. "If you do, somebody will get hurt! All the people I love are so unhappy because of me. They've got such sad faces. I don't want to see them looking like that anymore!"  
  
"Nobody will be sad because of you, we'd only be sad if we lost you!" He pleaded with her.  
  
~~  
  
1.2 If you jump I'll break your fall  
  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
  
If you need to fall apart I can mend a broken heart  
  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
  
You're not alone  
  
Because there has always been heartache and pain and when it's over you'll breathe again  
  
You'll breathe again  
  
~~  
  
"Promise me, promise me Nuriko that you won't tell anyone! Please!!!" She fell down on her knees, her arms clinging to his legs.  
  
"I promise, I promise." He kneeled down, wrapping his arms around her, "It'll be ok. You're not alone anymore. I'm here for you. I'll protect you." He stroked her back gently as she cried into his chest.  
  
"T-thank you Nuri...you mean so much to me." She said in between sobs.  
  
"Same goes for you." The corners of his mouth flinched into a small smile.  
  
~~  
  
When you feel all alone  
  
And the world has turned its back on you  
  
Give me a moment please  
  
To tame your wild, wild heart  
  
1.3 Let me be the one you call if you jump  
  
I'll break you fall  
  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
  
If you need to fall apart I can mend a broken heart  
  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
  
You're not alone  
  
~~  
  
"Hey, what's going on in here?" Yue pulled open the door to find Nuriko and Kina both curled up together, asleep. He smiled at them and began to chuckle to himself. Slowly, he crept over to them and shook them awake. "Morning sleepy head."  
  
"Morning." Kina stretched as Nuriko stood up.  
  
The purple haired bishonen turned and winked at Kina, "I'll be in the kitchen with Hori." And with that, he left.  
  
Nuriko looked down at the floor as he walked. So now he knew what was going on, but he couldn't do anything about it. He had now become as helpless as Kina had been.  
  
"Find anything out?" Hotohori asked Nuriko as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
"N-no." Nuriko sighed, staring out the window.  
  
~*~  
  
Yue stared at Kina across from the room, "You ok?" He questioned her.  
  
"Of course I'm fine..." She muttered back.  
  
~~  
  
Hey, if we can't find a way out of these problems  
  
Then maybe we don't need this  
  
Standing face to face  
  
Enemies at war we build defenses  
  
And secret hiding places  
  
I might need you to hold me tonight  
  
I might need you to say it's all right  
  
I might need you to make the first stand  
  
Because tonight I'm finding it hard to be your man  
  
~~  
  
Yue reached out to Kina but he let his arm fell limply by his side. He felt so distant from her, when had this wall been erected between them? How did he let this happen? At one time they would tell each other anything and he would still tell her anything, but it seemed as if she didn't care anymore. A strange silence filled the room as Kina stared at the floor and Yue stared at Kina. He couldn't stand it anymore  
  
~~  
  
Hey, more than angry words  
  
I hate this silence  
  
It's getting so loud  
  
Well I want to scream  
  
But bitterness has silenced these emotions  
  
It's getting hard to breathe  
  
1.4 So tell me isn't happiness  
  
Worth more than a gold diamond ring?  
  
~~  
  
"KINA! What is going on?!" He said softly but forcefully, making his voice sound like a hiss.  
  
"N-nothing Yue. I'm perfectly fine. Nothing is going on." Her voice trembled as she lied to him again. How many lies this time? How deep was she digging herself into a giant hole? Was it ever going to end? She was going round and round in circles and just breaking the glass around her. She was opening the hatch to let all the water in.  
  
"Don't lie to me." Yue whispered hoarsely.  
  
~~  
  
I'm willing to do anything  
  
To calm the storm in my heart  
  
I've never been the praying kind  
  
But lately I've been down upon my knees  
  
Not looking for a miracle  
  
Just a reason to believe  
  
I might need you to hold me tonight  
  
I might need you to say it's all right  
  
I might need you to make the first stand  
  
Because tonight I'm finding it hard to be your man  
  
~~  
  
"I know your true self is concealed behind an confused, sad mask. The mask of a broken woman without any laughter, tears or happiness. But don't you think it's gone on long enough? Haven't you grown tired? Isn't about time you take off that horrible mask once and for all?" Yue begged with her.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. If you keep talking like that...I- I'll...I'll hate you forever!!!!" She screamed at him as the room blurred from the tears filling her eyes. She put her hands over her mouth, in dumfound at her own words.  
  
Yue stepped back in shock. His white bangs shadowed his melancholy eyes. "I understand. I'm going out now." She listened to his footfalls as he left the room and then the house.  
  
~~  
  
Do you remember not long ago?  
  
When we used to live for the nighttime  
  
Cherish each moment  
  
Now we don't live we exist  
  
We just run through our lives  
  
1.5 So alone  
  
That's why you've got to hold me  
  
~~  
  
"How could I have said that to Yue? Yue is the one who taught me that blue skies meant happiness. Yue is the one who taught me that the sound of the streams, the sound the wind makes, the flowers with no names and everybody's smiles meant happiness. Yue, when I think of you, you're there with me. Even when we're apart, we're always together. That's why I feel so happy when I'm truly alone right now." Kina muttered as she cried into her hands  
  
~~  
  
Hey, if we can't find a way out of these problems  
  
Then maybe we don't need this  
  
Standing face to face  
  
Enemies at war we build defenses  
  
And secret hiding places  
  
I might need you to hold me tonight  
  
I might need you to say it's all right  
  
1.6 I might need you to make the first stand  
  
Because tonight I'm finding it hard to be your man 


	14. Break Me Shake Me

You Get Me  
  
Chapter 14  
  
"Kina." Yue said her name softly as he carried his messy breakfast plate to the dishwasher, "I'm really sorry but they need me at work tonight to finish off a huge business deal. I won't be home until late. Is that ok?"  
  
"Why are you asking me for permission? Sure, it's fine." She smiled; she'd have the house to herself then. Relaxing but scary at the same time.  
  
"Crap! Hotohori and I already agreed to go out and do the grocery shopping after work. Do you mind being home by yourself for a while?" Nuriko turned and gave Kina a worried look.  
  
She smiled back at him, she didn't want him to be worried because of her. "I'll be fine! Just go and do your chores and don't worry about me. Please."  
  
"Ok." Nuriko sighed. He felt so trapped, Kina was in so much pain and in such a mess and yet he couldn't break his promise not to tell. But if she was hurt, it would be his fault. His heart was being torn into pieces.  
  
"Kina- I think we need to talk." Yue took a firm hold on Kina's hand as he led her into their bedroom. "What is going on?" He questioned her softly but firmly.  
  
Her eyes wandered to the floor as she refused to look at him in the face, "Nothing." She muttered.  
  
"No, it's not nothing. Kina, look at me!" He voice grew firmer.  
  
She hated it. He was speaking to her as if she was a child. Kina looked up quickly then her eyes once again found a spot on the floor.  
  
"What is going on?" He began to shout now. His hands found a firm place on her shoulders as he began to shake her back and forth.  
  
Kina bit her trembling lip as she fought against tears. His shouts were now drowned into the back of her mind as she lifted one hand to and placed it onto his arm. "Stop that. It hurts." She quietly said.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Sorry but it hurts me to see you like this!!!" Yue let go of her and turned to leave from the room, "Don't be selfish Kina, we have a child to think of now. It's ok to push me away but not when we are expecting a child soon. You can't do this to our child!!!" His voice yelled as he turned, slamming the door shut behind him.  
  
Kina fell to her knees as she fought the tears; she wasn't going to cry again. She clutched to her Bunny. This was all because of Max. It wasn't fear or grief she felt in front of this man, it was anger. It was the silent fury that could only be understood in the back of ones mind when they feel the suppressed violence and outrage building up inside of them. The feeling of helpless injustice. Maybe because things from the day before felt so unreal, even though she knew they were true. In any case, she refused to let herself break down and curse the world for all its unfairness. She just wasn't that sort of person.  
  
~*~  
  
Kina sat down wearily on her full size bed, shaking her head as thoughts ran through her head. How had she gotten herself into this mess? All she wanted to do was sleep and rest her tired mind, but the thought that she might be beaten or killed the next day was keeping her awake. There was no way she was going to take the chance of the Max going after her friends. She had lost Yue, now everything seemed to be going against her.  
  
Kina slowly took off her shoes and jacket, throwing them on the floor. Just as Kina was about to stretch out across the bed and try to get some sleep, evil played its ultimate trump card.  
  
--RING--  
  
"Crap. The phone did NOT just-"  
  
--RING--  
  
"Not NOW!" she groaned loudly, falling on the bed face first. "It's a wrong number… it's gonna stop…"  
  
--RING--  
  
"DAMMIT!!"  
  
Kina yanked the phone off the hook before it could ring again, glancing down at the digital clock strategically placed on the table. Jeez, it was already 8:00 PM!  
  
"Hello?" She mumbled grumpily into the receiver, her eyes half-closed with sleep. The voice she heard on the other end of the line, however, made her jump halfway to the roof, sleep forgotten.  
  
"Kina?" The cold voice of Max stated.  
  
"H-hello..." Her voice trembled.  
  
"Good, you're here. You broke the rules. You don't get to pass go, do not collect $200, go directly to jail." And with that the line went dead. Kina limply dropped the receiver as it dangled from the small table. All she could do was sit in silence, listening to herself cry as she stared into the empty corners of her room. He was after her. She was all alone again. Her mistake would cause her to suffer for the rest of her possibly short life. Even though the shock of the situation had not quite seeped into Kina's mind yet, she couldn't help feel a deep and painful pull on her heart as she listened to the phone beep. A tear threatened to spill down Kina's cheek but she held it back, a look of horror on her face. She continued stating the obvious out loud to herself, forcing the truths into her unyielding mind, "I'll never see the others! They might get hurt because of me. It's all my fault. I'm so stupid!!"  
  
"DAMMIT!" Kina shouted for the second time that night, angrily pounding one fist into her pillow. But even that small action seemed to drain all her strength as she fell onto the bed right afterwards, burying her face into the soft pillows. A shiver went down her back as her groggy mind reflected on the day, slipping away into twisted thoughts and 'what-ifs' as her mind slowly slipped into the silence of sleep.  
  
Her eyes opened as she found herself asleep on her bed. Her eyes then looked at the digital clock that blinked 9:30 PM. She'd been sleeping for an hour and a half. The silence of the house began to creep Kina out as she stepped into the darkened hallway. The soft pitter-patter of rain echoed through the empty house as a thunderstorm began to break out above the city. With every step Kina took her footfall bounced off the walls, the darkness surrounding her everywhere. A flash of lightening lit up the hallway for a brief moment before it disappeared as fast as it had come. Her finger fumbled with the light switch as she flipped it upward. But nothing happened. She began to shiver as she flipped the light switch up and down. The light flickered for a fleeting moment before it went dead. "Power's out." She said out loud as if she was talking away all the fears that where forming in her mind.  
  
~~  
  
I never thought I'd change my opinion again  
  
But you moved me in a way that I've never known  
  
You moved me in a way that I've never known  
  
But straight away you just moved into position again  
  
You abused me in a way that I've never known  
  
You abused me in a way that I've never known  
  
~~  
  
She found her way to the couch where she placed herself in the middle, wrapping a warm blanket around her. Kina pulled it up to her chin as her eyes darted around. She glanced out the window to see rain pouring down. Lightening flashed as a shadow appeared on the floor and a scratching came from the window. Her heart stopped as she turned her head.  
  
"Oh, just you Tama." Kina walked over and opened the window quickly to let in the cat. She sat back down on the couch, wiping her hands on the blanket. She cuddled in it again as lightening lit up the room. She jumped as a creak came from the hallway. "Just the cat..." She muttered to herself. "Just the cat..."  
  
~~  
  
So break me shake me hate me take me over  
  
When the madness stops then you will be alone  
  
Just break me shake me hate me take me over  
  
When the madness stops then you will be alone  
  
~~  
  
"G-go a-away..." She muttered as she heard a chair scrap the floor. "Just Neko or Tama. Yeah." She reassured herself. "Stop this madness! Leave me alone Max!!" She brought her hands up in her hair as the lightening flashed again. Thunder rumbled in the distance as the rain came down harder. The distinct sound of a key scraping against metal echoed in the household. Shivers traveled up her spin as her body shook. Another creak. Then another. "Cat...it's the cat..." Kina kept repeating.  
  
~~  
  
So you're the kind who deals with the games in the mind  
  
Well you confuse me in a way that I've never known  
  
You confuse me in a way that I've never known  
  
So break me shake me hate me take me over  
  
When the madness stops then you will be alone  
  
~~  
  
The lightening flashed again. A shadow began to walk closer. Kina spotted it out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Stop it Yue! It's not funny!!" She let out an uneasy laugh. "Stop it!! STOP IT!!!!" She screamed as the shadow's hand rose into the air.  
  
~~  
  
Just break me shake me hate me take me over  
  
When the madness stops then you will be alone  
  
She says, "I can help you, but what do you say?"  
  
But it's not free baby, you'll have to pay  
  
You just keep me contemplating, that your soul is slowly fading  
  
~~  
  
"I wonder if Kina is ok. I was really cruel to her." Yue sighed as he looked out at the gray sky. The rain was coming down harder now as his car sped down the freeway. He just had to drive a bit longer, make an appearance at the meeting, sign a few papers then drive the tedious hour back home. As he drove his eyes wandered to the cell phone sitting in the seat next to him. He reached out for it but stopped. "No, I'm being too paranoid. Kina is fine, she can take care of herself."  
  
~~  
  
God don't you know that I live with a ton of regret?  
  
'Cause I used to move you in a way that you've never known  
  
But then I accused you in a way that you've never known  
  
But you hurt me in a way that I've never known  
  
~~  
  
Nuriko looked up at Hotohori as goose bumps formed on his skin.  
  
"You ok?" Hotohori gave Nuriko a concerned.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just got a weird feeling that I should be somewhere else." Nuriko replied then plastered on a smile across his face to stop Hotohori from worrying.  
  
~~  
  
Break me shake me hate me take me over  
  
When the madness stops then you will be alone  
  
So won't you break me shake me hate me take me over  
  
When the madness stops then you will be alone  
  
~~  
  
The hand kept coming closer. She couldn't move. She was frozen. Her heart raced as the shadow came closer, the hand raised up into the air.  
  
"STOP IT!! STOP IT!!" Her high-pitched screams rose.  
  
~~  
  
Listen, baby  
  
You'll be, you'll be alone  
  
Break me shake me hate me take me make me  
  
Fake me break me shake me hate me take me  
  
Break me 


	15. Angels Would Fall

You Get Me  
  
Chapter 15  
  
The broken words tumbled out of her mouth as she whispered the song her and Yue had always sung together. "F-from the m-moment I w-wake up. B-before I p-put on my m-make-up...I s-say a l-little p-prayer for y-you..." She was trying to tell herself it was all right. But it wasn't. Her mind wandered from thought to thought. She was doing this for her family, her friends, out of love. Her life was one thing, theirs was another. The safety of her friends before her. Kina lifted her chin up a bit and whispered, "Even if death should separate us, the truth of every glorious day I spent with you, Yue, will never disappear."  
  
~~  
  
The rope that's wrapped around me  
  
Is cutting through my skin  
  
And the doubts that have surrounded me  
  
Are finding their way in  
  
I keep it close to me  
  
Like a holy man prays  
  
In my desperate hour  
  
It's better that way  
  
~~  
  
He was so lost and confused, "I don't understand, I just don't understand. Somewhere along the line a wall was constructed between Kina and I. Why won't she just tell me what's going on? Doesn't she trust me? I'm her husband for God's sake! She should trust me the most. Haven't we been there for each other all the time? What is so different now? She's been keeping me in the dark for so long with that thing about her father then this. How many more secrets Kina? How many more lies?" Yue thought out loud.  
  
~*~  
  
Nuriko sighed as he shuffled through the aisles of food, "Kina, why must I stay silent always? I'm glad you told me what's going on but it won't make a difference if I can't tell anyone either. You should have spoken with Yue. You're in real danger, even if you are worried about us you can't put yourself on the line. We need you too much. It hurts to see you like this. I know you might not be able to forgive me but I have to tell somebody, whether it Yue or Hotohori or Shiva. Somebody soon or else I'll never be able to live with myself."  
  
~~  
  
So I'll come by and see you again  
  
I'll be such a very good friend  
  
Have mercy on my soul  
  
I will never let you know  
  
Where my mind has been  
  
~~  
  
The hand was almost there. The figure was closing in on her. Somehow though, strangely, she felt...at peace. Her mind shuffled through memories of her and Yue and her heart filled with grief and regret of her recent actions.  
  
--  
  
"I refuse to let you destroy me, I've got too much to live for!" Kina planted her feet firmly into the ground as the flames around them blazed on the house frame.  
  
"Live for? Like what, little girl? Don't you see what Yue did when you got into one fight?" Mina mocked while a smirk played across her face.  
  
"He may have hurt my feelings but it'll get over it. It will make me stronger and I know Yue and I will both learn from our mistakes. We won't lock up our feelings inside ourselves. We'll talk with each other and work things out together. As a husband and wife should. Have hope."  
  
--  
  
"What has happened to the words I had said then? We won't lock our feelings up? Isn't this exactly what we've done? We haven't talked to each other or worked things out." Kina thought to herself.  
  
~~  
  
Angels never came down  
  
There's no one here they want to hang around  
  
But if they knew  
  
If they knew you at all  
  
Then one by one the angels  
  
Angels would fall  
  
~~  
  
How can you talk so casually about it?" Yue walked around her to face her, although she continued to avoid eye contact. "Everyone was worried about you. When I thought you were gone, I--Kina, did it ever occur to you that someone might care about you?"  
  
"Do you have any clue what I've been through?" Kina snapped at him.  
  
"How am I supposed to know if you don't tell me? What happened between you and Mina inside that burning house?" Yue turned to Kina.  
  
"Do you really care that much?"  
  
Kina and Yue were face to face, trying to stare each other down. Kina breathed in deeply and admitted her defeat. "I owe you my life, now," she said, "Wait a moment," Kina covered a cough. Yue realized she was breathing heavily, just from their walk down the hill. She shivered in each gust of wind.  
  
"You still haven't recovered from the fire and smoke," Yue said. Kina shook her head.  
  
"I'm fine," she said. "I just need a little rest, that's all."  
  
Yue put his hands on her shoulders. "You're shivering," he noted.  
  
"I'm fine," Kina insisted, trying to shake him away. "Don't worry about me."  
  
"What's wrong? I just...care about you."  
  
Kina looked aside. "Why?" she asked.  
  
"I just do." Yue leaned down to gently kiss her forehead "I'm not going...." Yue replied. "...I'm not going to leave you alone."  
  
Kina blinked up at him, her breath shaky from crying. "I...I wish..." The words came out sounding thin and choked, as if she were struggling just to speak. She let herself fall against him again, and the end of her sentence came out as barely even a whisper. "...I could stay...with you..."  
  
"You can..." He whispered tenderly.  
  
~~  
  
I've crept into your temple  
  
I have slept upon your pew  
  
I've dreamed of the divinity  
  
Inside and out of you  
  
I want it more than truth  
  
I can taste it on my breath  
  
I would give my life just for a little death  
  
~~  
  
He was her angel; he had saved her so many times. They had been through so much together, but where were they now? Why was she so alone? What had happened that had torn them apart so quickly?  
  
~~  
  
Angels never came down  
  
There's no one here they want to hang around  
  
But if they knew  
  
If they knew you at all  
  
Then one by one the angels  
  
Angels would fall  
  
~~  
  
Yue pulled out the letter Michael had left for him so many months ago. The words where etched in his mind yet he still read the out loud.  
  
"Kina is a good person, she'll be sad when she finds out the truth. So do me a favor, will you Yue? Be there for her, be gentle to her, and comfort her because she'll need you. For all her pretense, she's really very soft inside. Fragile. It seems like everything in her life sets her up for disappointment, and I'm afraid I'll just add to that same list. It amazes me how much the human heart can handle. Such a delicate thing, and strong but breakable. I hope to see you all in the future and then perhaps we can all be friends again, without lies, or secrets or masks"  
  
Masks. Kina had been wearing a mask since she began high school again. A hateful, scared, and broken mask. And he couldn't get her to take it off. His own wife was hiding from him and he couldn't even touch her face or hold her to comfort her.  
  
~~  
  
So I'll come by and see you again  
  
I'll be just a very good friend  
  
I will not look upon your face  
  
I will not touch upon your grace  
  
Your ecclesiastic skin  
  
Angels never came down  
  
There's no one here they want to hang around  
  
But if they knew  
  
If they knew you at all  
  
Then one by one the angels  
  
Angels would fall  
  
~~  
  
"You're right, we both need to be more honest with each other."  
  
"Then can I ask you a question? Is it strange that we're together? I mean, since you are a bishonen?" She asked him.  
  
"No. No, it's not. Even if the whole world says it's strange, it's not." He brushed back a stray hair and tucked it safely behind her ear. "I love you, Kina." He whispered the words to her tenderly as if they would break if he spoke them too loud. Yue can't stop weeping because he loved her more perfectly than he has ever loved anybody before. He would exchange his life for hers, take his beating heart from his chest to save her, if she needed to be saved. There is the road and the grass and the sky and the sun that has risen and that day that has been made just for them. He holds her now and he loves her now and forever.  
  
Forever. Where had forever led them?  
  
~~  
  
I'll come by and see you again  
  
I'll have to be a very good friend  
  
If I whisper they will know  
  
I'll just turn around and go  
  
You will never know my sin  
  
~~  
  
"Yue, what do you think is happiness?" Kina turned and questioned the bishonen.  
  
"I'm not really sure about that one but I think it's when the sky is blue." He nodded.  
  
"So if the sky is blue, we're happy?" Kina giggled.  
  
"It's the smiles on everybody's faces, it's the blue sky and the green forest. It's when you stop and take a deep breath and think 'It's great to be alive'."  
  
"So if you're alive, you're happy." Kina smirked.  
  
"Something like that." Yue scratched the back of his head as he chuckled.  
  
"I think you're right, I just thought it's great to be alive and I feel so happy inside!" Kina latched herself onto his arm as they both sighed with content.  
  
--  
  
"Yue is the one who taught me that blue skies meant happiness. He is the one who taught me that the sound of the streams, the sound the wind makes, the flowers with no names and everybody's smiles meant happiness. He taught me to be alive..." But she was brought back to reality as a cold hand grasped her shoulder, the nails digging into her skin.  
  
~~  
  
Angels never came down  
  
There's no one here they want to hang around  
  
But if they knew  
  
If they knew you at all  
  
Then one by one the angels  
  
Angels would fall 


	16. The End Is Now

You Get Me  
  
Chapter 16  
  
The hand grabbed her roughly by her shirt collar. She didn't need to see his face. She knew who it was.  
  
"Hello Max." She whispered the words that where barely audible.  
  
"You broke the rules." He hissed in her ear as he swiftly pulled her closer to him. "Now you must pay."  
  
She turned her head painfully and stared coldly into his eyes, "Make me." She replied, spitting in his face as lightening lit up the room momentarily.  
  
"Disgusting girl." With one hand he wiped the spit off and he pulled back the other. As fast as the lightening outside, he struck her across her face.  
  
Kina flew to the ground, catching herself with her hands as she had just saved herself from smashing her head into the carpet. Her breath came in rapidly as she took the back of her hand and wiped away a trickle of blood from her lip. His eyes seemed to glow a wicked red as he stepped closer to her.  
  
"Get away from me! GO AWAY!!" She began to shriek as the quivering red head backed herself against the wall.  
  
"Yes! Cry! Scream for mercy and weep! Because you said it yourself: If someone holds you, it doesn't mean anything. Only when someone cries for you do they really love you. So scream and cry and love me!" His cracked voice laughed maniacally. Max's lips twisted into a grin.  
  
"You lunatic! Leave me alone!! Stop this madness!!!" Kina lifted her hand into the air, scrapping her nails across his cheek. Droplets of crimson blood dripped down his cheek. Before he could react, she dove behind him and began to run through the kitchen. Her heart pounded as her feet scrambled on the floor. With her hand, she knocked over the chairs to give herself some time. If only she could get to her room. She could lock the door. She would be safe. Safe, something she didn't know or understand anymore.  
  
Pain seared through her head as a hand grabbed onto her red hair and yanked back. A piercing scream erupted from her throat but the crash of thunder in the distance and the roar of the hard rain drowned it out. Kina fell to the floor again but was lifted up to her knees by her hair. The pain pulsed through her skull with each second as she struggled to get free.  
  
"Such a pity that a beauty like you should go to waste. Oh well." Max chuckled as he leaned down, looking into her eyes. "I love the fresh smell of fear. I can see it in your eyes, sheer terror. The look of a deer when caught in the headlights of a moving car. I love it!!!" He burst into laughter.  
  
It hurt. So bad. Inside and out. "Y-Yue..." The words caught in her throat but forced there way out of her throat.  
  
"In her last moments she cries for the one she loves. How touching." Max pulled back a hand and slapped her across her face then brought her to him, "It only makes me hate you more. You did this to yourself, you did it in the past and again now." He began to kiss her cheek and neck.  
  
"I never did anything to you in the past!!! I am Kina, nobody else!!!!" She wheezed as the taste of blood and anger filled her mouth. "GET OFF OF ME!! Forget about your old girlfriend you obsessive freak!!" Her hands fought against him as she smashed her fist into his stomach.  
  
"You are whoever I say you are! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!!!!" He began to drag her by her hair to her bedroom.  
  
She kicked, scratched and bit to get free but nothing seemed to work.  
  
"It's no use. You're doomed." He leaned down, kissing her fiercely upon her lips.  
  
"Revolting!!! Don't touch me again!!" She spat as she swung at him. Her hands curled into a fist, so tight and hard that her nails pressed into her palms and they began to bleed. She tried to battle, to beat away his evil face. Her mind was racing in endless circles, trying to formulate a plan. A plan to get free, to get away from this lunatic. She began to panic.  
  
"Go away...go away!! Go away!!!!!!!!" Her shrill scream cried out into the night as he lifted her into the air violently and threw her across the room. Her body tumbled around across the floor like a rag doll but stopped when she slammed into the wall and then dropped to the floor in a crumpled pile.  
  
"Now stay like that and be a good little girl like before." With three quick strides Max was at the bed. He reached down and ripped off the top cover. "Strong enough." He tugged on the material, testing its strength. His cold eyes scanned the roof and smiled when he spotted an air vent. "Perfect."  
  
The force of her cry burned in her throat as she stumbled to her feet and ran full speed at Max. Her body crashed into his causing them both to drop to the floor.  
  
"You want to play rough now? Just like I remember you..." But his voice trailed off as Kina slugged him across the face. He spit blood as he took one burly hand and threw her away from him. "Don't cause me any more trouble wench!!"  
  
"I'll give you hell!!" She stood back up; ready to tackle him again and do whatever it takes to get this freak to leave her alone.  
  
"That's where you'll be soon enough. And it'll all look like a suicide." He jumped a few feet into the air and swiftly knotted the bedspread to the air vent tightly.  
  
"W-what are you doing?!" Kina stuttered as she ran at him again.  
  
"You'll see soon enough my little friend." He smashed his elbow into her shoulder as she veered off course and crash-landed into the floor.  
  
"This has got to end! I'm not your old girlfriend! I'm somebody else! Just get over her, you have a heart! You can handle things with it, just let go!!" She tried to reason with him, this madman.  
  
"STOP IT! STOP IT NOW!!" He ran at her, grabbing her by her throat. "This will end here and now!" Max threw her onto the ground and sat on her back. From his pocket he produced skinny but strong metal wire. Violently he pulled her arms back and tied her wrists together behind her back. He moved and tied her ankles together making sure the rope cut into her skin and that it was knotted tight enough. With that done he lifted her into the air, wrapping the cloth around her neck promptly. She struggled but couldn't get free from him. He was so much stronger than she was. The lightening lit up the room then disappeared.  
  
"NO!! NOOO!! SOMEBODY HELP-" Kina wiggled, kicking her two legs at him as the bedspread suddenly tightened around her throat. She took in her last deep breath as the cloth clenched to her neck. Max stood laughing at her as he wiped blood from his cheek.  
  
"I'll all be over soon. You'll thank me for this, girl. Revenge for then and revenge for now. So sweet, I love it! I love the taste of blood, revenge and victory!!!" He burst into a new round of laughter as he watched her struggle to breathe.  
  
She was drowning again, the glass was surround her. Her lungs where filling with water and she knew she was doomed. And she had never gotten to tell everybody how much she loved them.  
  
~*~  
  
A crash sounded through the grocery store as Nuriko froze, dropping the glass jar of cherries that he had just been holding. The red juice splattered on his feet and dripped from the shattered glass. His face paled simultaneously as shivers traveled up and down his spine.  
  
"Nuri?! Nuri, what's wrong?!" Hotohori was suddenly by his side, a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"It's Kina! Something's wrong, something's terribly wrong!!!" His body shook. "I need to get home! She's in danger!!!!!!" The purple haired bishonen turned to Hotohori, his face contorted into a look of fear and panic.  
  
A pimple-faced cashier walked up to them, "You break, you buy. Pay up now mister." He held out his hand.  
  
"Nuri! Go! I'll take care of this and I'll get home as soon as I can! GOO!!" He screamed at his friend. He knew Nuriko wasn't lying. If he were to act like that, something was very wrong.  
  
With that, Nuriko turned and sprinted out of the grocery store. The rain poured down on his body causing his hands to go numb and his clothes to stick to his body. But he didn't care. All he knew was that he had to get home. He just had to. Everything depended on him.  
  
~*~  
  
Yue fingered the phone in his pocket as he greeted his fellow employers. Just sign a paper and he can go home. Free. He needed to talk to Kina, badly. A strange feeling passed through his body but he ignored it. "She's fine. Kina can take care of herself, why should I worry? She can call Max." He snorted at his own thought then turned his attention back to the employer.  
  
~*~  
  
"I've got to get there!!!" His purple hair was plastered to his face as Nuriko ran through the streets. Mud splattered his clothes as he increased his pace. His body was ready to collapse but he had to push himself. He had to get there. He had to save Kina. Kina, the girl that had saved him. Together they had found each other on a doomed day but they where able to find comfort and friendship together. And they then grew up together. She brought Hotohori to him. She brought love into his life and now he was about to lose her. Would it be his fault too, for not telling anyone her secret? He could remember the day they met as perfect as if it had happened yesterday.  
  
He had been walking through the rain, all his hope lost and he was emotionally drained. Nuriko was all alone in the world with no one until he heard crying from a muddy corner of the street. He walked over, holding his umbrella over the broken girl. She had just lost her parents and she was alone too. And together they made it through the tough times and they enjoyed the good times. She helped him see the light at the end of the tunnel.  
  
This was his Kina, the Kina he missed and wanted back. But she would be forever gone and it would be his fault. He found it ironic, she had saved him on a rainy day and now he had to save her. But would he make it? Would he be there for her?  
  
His lungs filled up entirely with air with every quick breath he took as he neared the house. Nuriko could vaguely make out the misty gray form of the white washed house, the place he called home. His footsteps caused the wooden porch to creak as he ran to the front door. It was unlocked. Quietly, like a mouse, Nuriko pulled open the door as he tried to slow down his speeding heart. His body was weak and tired from the long and tedious run home.  
  
A shriek could be heard from down the hallway. Somebody was calling for help. Kina needed him more than ever right now. His body froze for a moment, afraid to enter the room and see what was being done to his friend. But he swallowed his fear as he pushed open the cracked door.  
  
What he saw made his heart stop. It made his face pale and his body tremble with anger, hatred and pain.  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!" A dry cry escaped from his throat.  
  
Kina was dangling from the room with a cloth tied around her neck. Max was laughing by the bed; he didn't even notice Nuriko enter the room.  
  
"She's dead. Oh. My. Gosh. It's all my fault. She's dead." The thoughts flashed through Nuriko's mind. But he stopped as he saw Kina open her eyes a bit. She was struggling to breathe, trying to gain some kind of oxygen but it was useless. The end was now. 


	17. Who Wants To Live Forever?

You Get Me  
  
Chapter 17  
  
"NOOO!!!!" Nuriko screamed as his face contorted to that of a frightened and angry beast. His feet scrapped the floor as lunged forward and grabbed onto Kina's legs, holding her up in the air so the rope wasn't choking her. "Don't worry Kina, it's ok!! IT'S OK!! BREATH!" He yelled up to her.  
  
The red head let out a wheezing noise as fresh air filled her lungs. "N- Nuri...you s-saved me..." She managed to sputter. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Max stand up straight as his face wrinkled up with anger.  
  
Nuriko trembled as he pushed her up a bit more. He was too short to reach and untie her. Normally he'd have enough strength to keep her held up in the air but from the running and rain his strength was slowly being drained from his body.  
  
"Max, stop this insanity! I know, deep inside, you are just scared to be alone! It'll be ok, you don't need to hurt anymore. And you don't need to hurt those around you." She begged him.  
  
"Stop it Kina, you'll only make him madder." Nuriko pleaded for her life then glared at Max, "You can't change a leopard's spots."  
  
"You're not an animal Max, you are a human being! Let go of your girlfriend, let go of your family! Find peace inside of yourself." Tears spilled down Kina's cheeks.  
  
His bangs shadowed his sad eyes as Max looked up at her and began to screech, "SHUT UP! MY GIRLFRIEND RAN OFF WITH A BISHONEN AND I NEVER GOT MY REVENGE! YOU'RE JUST LIKE HER! JUST LIKE HER! BISHONEN KILLED MY FAMILY! IT IS YOUR TURN TO DIE, YOU TRAITOR TO HUMANS!!!"  
  
"Max...Yue drives me crazy but right now all I can think about is kissing him. I know it sounds crazy but...I don't know what it is! All I know is how it feels. Find somebody who feels that way about you, just wait and hope." Kina sobbed. It was hard for Nuriko to hold her up along with the weight of the growing baby inside of her.  
  
"NO!!!! NO!! I WILL END IT ALL HERE! I'VE COME TOO FAR TO TURN BACK!" He lifted his two hands in front of his body then pushed off of the ground, running at Nuriko. The sickening crack of bone against bone filled the room as Nuriko was slammed into the wall. The rope cut into Kina's throat as it tightened, cutting away her air supply. Plaster crumbled around the two men as the dust slowly cleared.  
  
~~  
  
There's no time for us  
  
There's no place for us  
  
What is this thing that builds our dreams?  
  
Yet slips away from us.  
  
~~  
  
Nuriko struggled against the brute force of Max as his thick fingers ripped through the purple haired bishonen's flesh.  
  
"Nnnnn!!!" Nuriko snarled fiercely as he pushed Max off of him. "You will pay for your wrong doings!! It's one thing to hurt somebody but it's another to hurt my friends!" He dove at Max, throwing a punch across his jaw.  
  
"I thought you where stronger than this." Max smirked, "I can feel you being drained of your power."  
  
"I will fight to the death if it means saving my friend!" Nuriko jumped at Max but the boy swerved to the side, avoiding Nuriko's attack.  
  
"All while you fight your little friend dies!" Max laughed as he cracked his elbow against Nuriko's skull.  
  
"Gahhh!!" His purple hair was stained with blood as he crumbled to the floor, barely holding himself up as Max advanced towards him.  
  
"I'll kill two birds with one stone." A crooked grin spread across Max's face as he stood above Nuriko, laughing at him. With one hand he reached down and lifted Nuriko up into the air. Nuriko's hands scrapped against Max as he kicked and punched to get free. He had to get free. He had to save Kina, if not for himself and her, then for Yue.  
  
~~  
  
Who wants to live forever?  
  
Who wants to live forever?  
  
There's no chance for us  
  
1.1 It's all decided for us  
  
This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us.  
  
~~  
  
Kina watched in horror as Max held Nuriko in the air, slowly choking him. His fingernails dug into her friend's neck. Her brother. Her Nuriko. The metal wire scratched against her skin causing it to go raw as she tried to get free. Nuriko, Hotohori, Shiva and ...Yue...they all had risked their lives to save her. Not once but twice in fact and here she was again, needing help.  
  
"I'm weak and pathetic." The thought raced through her mind, "I'm always the one needing saving. Why can't I save my own friends?! WHY!?! Am I that weak of a girl? Can't I make a difference? Can't I save my friend, a person who means so much to me I can't even describe it in words." Tears fell down her cheeks as she felt the room blurring around her. She had no oxygen.  
  
~~  
  
Who wants to live forever?!  
  
Who dares to live forever?!  
  
When love must die  
  
~~  
  
"I love Nuriko, Yue, Hotohori, all of you. I know who I want to protect." Kina began to pray as her mind filled with a white light.  
  
"D-Dad...?" Kina looked upward to come face to face with a shadowed figure.  
  
"Kina, you know what you must do. Be brave." Her father gently rested his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I u-understand." She whispered, "But before I do it, c-can I talk to Yue one last time? Please, it is all I ask of you. As your daughter, as a friend, as a person." She pleaded as hot tears splattered to the floor.  
  
"Yes." He replied softly as the world around her disappeared.  
  
~*~  
  
Yue pushed down on the gas pedal. The speedometer sped up as he flew down the freeway. He'd be home soon. He had a strange urgency to get home. All of a sudden, a voice cried out to him as scenes flashed in his mind. His foot slammed on the brakes as his eyes widened.  
  
In front of him, the events that where happening flashed by quickly. Behind him, horns honked as they sped around him.  
  
"Get off the road!!!" An angry man screamed.  
  
"Don't they see it...?" He whispered. He had to get home if this thing, this vision, was true.  
  
"Y-Yue..." A familiar voice whispered to him.  
  
"KINA!! KINA, WHERE ARE YOU!?!?" He looked around. Was she safe? Was that vision wrong?  
  
Next to him her body slowly materialized. She was a strange transparent color and she was practically see-through.  
  
"Yue, I have to save Nuriko. I have to be able to save all of you but in order for me to do that, I must go somewhere very far away and I might not be able to come back." She tenderly whispered to him. She fought the tears. She had to be brave.  
  
"I don't understand..." He replied, reaching out to her as his hand passed through her body.  
  
"I have to use some of my bishonen powers but I don't know if I'll survive the surge of power. My body can't handle it from all the loss of energy from Max and being...hung." She finished; still fighting the tears as her body trembled.  
  
"NO!!! I BEG YOU, DON'T DO IT!!!" Yue finally comprehended what she was going to do, "NO!!! I HAVE TO BE WITH YOU!! I'LL SAVE YOU AND NURIKO!!"  
  
Kina's face softened as her body began to fade away. She didn't have much time left, "The person I desire to protect is you. All of you, my friends, my family, my husband, my child. I'm sorry if I can't save the baby..." Her voice dropped as she stuttered, "T-Thanks for m-making my heart so strong and h-happy."  
  
Yue tried to grab her, to stop her from leaving but his hands passing through her each time in a futile effort, "I won't allow you to sacrifice yourself for me!!! NURIKO IS STRONG! WE ALL ARE! SO ARE YOU!!! THERE IS NOBODY THAT CAN REPLACE YOU!!! DON'T DO THIS KINA, I BEG YOU!"  
  
Her chin trembled, "Yue, thank you. Thank you for teaching me lots of good things. You're so kind, so brave and so strong."  
  
"KINA!!!!" He screamed as he tried to grab her again, her body was almost completely gone, "Don't leave me!! KINA!!!!!"  
  
"Y-Yue! Please don't forget me!!! I'll never forget you! NEVER!! No matter what happens!" Her faded hand reached out to brush the tears from his face but it only passed through him, sending chills down his spine. She tenderly whispered to him, "I love you...You'll be safe now..."  
  
Her body disappeared completely; leaving a deep blue glitter that then faded also. Yue pounded the seat as hot tears dripped from his face, "NO!!! I-I never told y-you that I love you!!!!!!! And that I'll always love you!!! Oh KINAAA!! It can't be!!!! IT CAN'T BE!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~~  
  
1.2 But touch my tears with your lips  
  
Touch my world with your fingertips  
  
And we can have forever  
  
And we can love forever  
  
Forever is our today  
  
~~  
  
Kina reappeared in the white world as she fell to her knees, "He's gone. Gone! Yue is gone and everybody else!!! I feel s-so sad and lonely inside...so lonely. I'm sorry I lied to you about this Yue, I didn't stay with you like I promised I would!!!" She grasped onto her own shirt and cried harder.  
  
"We agreed on this Kina." Her father said to her as he held a hand down to her.  
  
"I k-know..." She took his hand as he helped her stand up. She had to save her friends now. She just had to.  
  
~~  
  
Who wants to live forever?  
  
Who wants to live forever?  
  
Forever is our today  
  
Who waits forever anyway? 


	18. Is It Real?

You Get Me  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Kina closed her eyes and softly began to chant a spell, "Light upon light I call upon your power to grant me one single wish. Vanquish the darkness that stands before me and guide me on the pathway of destiny. Listen to my prayer and I plead for you to answer it, showing me your great power. Please be gone of the evil that stands in my way and scars my heart with pain..." Her voice sang out loud and clear. Her body began to radiate a baby blue color.  
  
Nuriko winced as he struggled to get free. It was in slow motion practically. Max tightened his iron grip around Nuriko's neck as he gasped for air, blood trickling down his chin.  
  
Then he heard an angel's voice call out. It was Kina. "Celestial Star of Destruction!!!!!" She screamed even with the rope cutting off all of her air. The blue aura that surrounded her body gathered in front of her then with a cracking sound it shot towards Max.  
  
Max's face twisted in horror as a blast of blue light smashed into his body, causing him to drop Nuriko and be crushed into a nearby wall. All around him bits of the wooden wall splintered out. Pain surged through his body as he felt the energy pushing him against the broken wall, pushing harder along with more of the bone crushing pain.  
  
Nuriko wearily pulled himself up from the ground to his knees. All around him was bits of wood and droplets of crimson blood. Across the room Max was being held up against the wall by a blue light.  
  
He let out a quiet sigh of relief, "Thanks Kina, for a moment I thought I was a goner..." But his voice trailed off as he looked up at Kina's pale, limp body. "SHIT!!!!!" His scream rang out into the night as he ran to her, grabbing onto her legs. "KINA!! KINA, HOLD ON! I'LL GET YOU DOWN!!!!!!" Nuriko pushed upward using the small bit of energy left in his battered body, "Hold on!!!" Tears poured down his cheeks, smearing the dried blood as he attempted to hold up her frail body. "HOLD ON!!"  
  
A beep came from another room but it seemed more like another world. It was the message machine.  
  
"Kina! KINA!!! THIS IS YUE!! HOLD ON, I'M ALMOST HOME!! HOLD ON!!!!!" Yue's crying voice screamed at the machine but it went silent as he hung up.  
  
"S-somebody...please, come home!! PLEASE!!!!" Nuriko yelled at the top of his lungs. He thought the machine had been somebody returning home, but he was wrong. He couldn't hold her up forever. "Kina, you can't leave me! You can't die because of me!!!"  
  
~~  
  
Figurines that fall like leaves then disappear, keep calling  
  
Is it real? Is it real?  
  
Dark machines that wheeze and breathe then mock the air, appalling  
  
What is real? What is real?  
  
~~  
  
Hotohori neared the house as he carried two giant grocery bags. It had taken long enough to pay the stupid kid and then get the rest of the food all the way home. He would have normally gotten home sooner but he was sure Nuriko could handle whatever was wrong. As he neared the house he stopped. The front door was open. The paper bags crashed to the wet ground as Hotohori went running into the house.  
  
"NURIKO!! KINA!!!!" His voice called out.  
  
"HORI!! HORI!!!! IN HERE!!!!! HURRY!!!!" Nuriko frantically cried out to the chestnut haired bishonen.  
  
His footsteps echoed as he ran into the shattered room to found Nuriko holding up a limp Kina.  
  
"Oh. My. God." Hotohori's face froze in shock as he ran to Nuriko's side, "Hold onto her and I'll get her down!" He jumped up and grabbed the cloth, tugging on it until it came loose. Her body fell to the ground as Nuriko caught her then rested her gently down on the carpet. Pulling out a pocketknife from the nearby nightstand, Hotohori cut the metal wire off of Kina's wrists and ankles. Red ringlets and dark blood where left imprinted from the wire.  
  
"Hurry, turn her around. She needs air!! She needs to live!!!!!" Hotohori yelled as Nuriko turned her around and attempted CPR. Her arm dropped from across her stomach where it landed lifelessly on the carpet with a thud.  
  
Nuriko froze in dread and terror. Kina gave her life up for him. She was gone for him.  
  
"S-She's...dead..." His broken voice muttered the words.  
  
~~  
  
This world can really be too much  
  
I can't take another day  
  
I guess that I've just had enough  
  
My minds slipping far away  
  
~~  
  
A screech came from the outside world as Yue pulled into the driveway, knocking down two trashcans. Anger and pain shone on his face as he ran from the car, sliding in the water and falling into mud. He pulled himself up and dove into the house.  
  
"KINA!!!!!!!!!!!" The words pierced their way out of his dry throat as he ran into the room. He stumbled to a halt as he surveyed the scene before him. His hands began to violently shake. His knees cracked against the floor as he dropped down, shaking his head back and forth. "N-no!! NO!!!! Kina is ok!!!! She's fine!!!!"  
  
"Y-Yue..." Hotohori sorrowfully reached out to him.  
  
With a swing of his hand Yue slapped Hotohori away from him, "No! She's ok! She was happy and alive just yesterday! She can't be d-d-dead...!!!!!" He turned to see Max still being held to the wall by the blue light. "She's still fighting him! She's still hanging on with the last of her power to hold him back! To s-save...us..." His dejected voice trailed off, breaking into pieces at the end. It had all come down to this. She had saved them but at an impossible price. But all that had mattered to her was she had saved them.  
  
Yue snarled as he turned to Max, "She's gone because of you!!!!!!!" He hissed as he pulled back his fist and smashed it into Max's nose, breaking it. The wall cracked behind him as the blue light disappeared. Max's eyes rolled back as he collapsed to the floor, unconscious.  
  
"Stop it!" A female voice cried out.  
  
"Who's there?!" Yue called out, looking around the room.  
  
"Save the butterflies, kill the bees. It seems rational until you realize that by striving for you, you become a spider yourself. Don't become a spider Yue!!" The voice said again then started to fade away.  
  
"KINA! DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN!" Yue's eyes looked all around the room as his vision was soon blurred by his own tears.  
  
~~  
  
1.1 I'm falling out of touch  
  
Could someone please explain?  
  
Set my mind for open sky, but couldn't fly, so sadly  
  
What am I? What am I?  
  
~~  
  
The hot tears trickled down his neck as Yue looked upward and scream out, "I'm nothing without you Kina! Nothing! You saved us but at too high of a cost! It's not worth living if you aren't there by our side!!!!!!!!!" His head fell forward, staring blankly at the floor.  
  
Hotohori caught Yue as he fell. Yue loosely hung onto Hotohori's waist as he sobbed into his shirt, "S-She can't be g-gone..."  
  
Nuriko sat still, holding onto her cold hand. His eyes stared out the window as the rain fell down to the earth. He turned around and looked down at Kina's bruised face. The corner of his mouth twitched up into a small smile as he brushed a strand of hair out of her face, "You've got some dirt on your pretty face." His cracked voice muttered as he licked his finger then whipped away the dried blood from her cheek. "I can't wait for the baby to be born. I can help raise it, Aunty Nuriko..." Around him the world seemed to spin. It was his fault she was gone. His fault. HIS. He was suppose to save her and they would all suppose to live happily ever after...that's how it was suppose to be! But now, now she was gone! Because he failed. She saved him but she was gone. What was the point of that?! It was all useless without her! His body was numb. He couldn't stand to feel this pain, this heartbreak. Streams of tears fell from his cheek onto Kina's cold face.  
  
~~  
  
Sullen eyes shed teardrop lies then criticize, now laughing  
  
What is real? What is real?  
  
It's really all become too much  
  
I'm not sure what I should feel  
  
~~  
  
"WHAT IS THE POINT!?!??!" Yue stood up as an ear-piercing scream of agony erupted from his throat. His eyes flashed, turning a pure white as his hair flew out wildly into the air.  
  
"CALM DOWN YUE!" Hotohori jumped up and began to run towards Yue. "If you lash out now you could destroy the house or do something worse!!"  
  
"STAY-AWAY-FROM-ME!!!!" He snarled at the bishonen.  
  
Nuriko shook his head and slowly stood up, "This isn't how it's suppose to be! We can't let it end like this. Not...like...this...She wouldn't want it to end like this..." He wiped his tears with the back of his fist. "Not...like...this..." His voice ended with a whisper.  
  
Hotohori turned to face Yue and Nuriko, "Don't lose hope."  
  
"Hope!?! I've given up on that crap!!" Yue hissed at the two, "She's gone and it's because of me! I wasn't a good husband or person! She didn't trust me at all!! She's dead because of my faults and mistakes!" His hair rested on his shoulders as his eyes turned into a soft, sad gray color.  
  
"Shut up! Both of you! We will be civil and we will save Kina, no matter what! Even if we have to march up to God himself and demand her back!!" Hotohori looked back and forth between the two. "WE WILL SAVE HER!!! Just like she saved us..."  
  
~~  
  
I guess I've finally had enough  
  
I don't know if this is real  
  
I'm crashing in and out of touch  
  
Can anyone please explain? 


	19. In the Arms of the Angels

You Get Me  
  
Chapter 19  
  
"WHAT'S HAPPENING TO HER?!" Yue's eyes widened in shock as Kina's body began to disappear.  
  
"I don't know!!" Nuriko was instantly by her side as he tried to grab onto her arm but his hands only went through her until there was not a single trace left of her.  
  
A glint of silver caught Yue's eye as confusion filled his mind along with a deep sadness that cut through his heart. Was she truly gone this time? He reached down and pulled up the glittering object to discover it was a silver chain with a key on it. It was the necklace he had given her when they had first met. But the heart was missing.  
  
"What's going on!? All I know is I want Kina back!!" Yue stood up angrily, glaring around the room.  
  
Max slowly came back into consciousness, "Where am I?"  
  
"You're awake!!" Yue roughly lifted the boy into the air.  
  
"Who am I?" Max looked around, his eyes full of confusion. His whole body ached with pain.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me!" Yue readied to punch him. "It's all your fault!!!"  
  
"Yue wait! Look in his eyes. He's not joking." A voice whispered in his ear. He glanced around but found no one. He slowly dropped Max to the floor in shock.  
  
"Go home kid. Your name is Max, go to local hospital and they can fix you up and tell you who you are." Hotohori gently shoved the boy out of the room. With total confusion written over his face, Max stumbled out of the house and began to walk down the street.  
  
"How could you have let him go like that?!" Nuriko angrily turned around.  
  
Yue began to run around the room, looking for any trace of Kina. What was going on finally began to sink in. It all had seemed like a dream, it wasn't real. But now he realized it was. It was all too real for him to handle. "Where did she go? Is she alive?! KINA!!! ANSWER ME!" But his voice cracked with pain and emotion as he collapsed to the floor, drained from all the events.  
  
Hotohori left the room and soon walked back carrying a First-Aid kit. Silently he began to tend to Nuriko's wounds.  
  
~~  
  
Spend all your time waiting for that second chance  
  
For the break that will make it OK  
  
There's always some reason to feel not good enough  
  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
  
~~  
  
Yue crawled up against the bed frame, pushing his legs up against his chest. The tears started again as they wouldn't allow Yue to make them stop. He couldn't stop them even if he wanted to. He missed her. There was that wall between them, he had gotten to the other side but now she wasn't there to greet him. His mind clicked to a memory he had recently had with Kina.  
  
"At least I can think!" A chuckle erupted from the red head as she quickly grabbed a pillow and launched it at Yue.  
  
"Oh, you want to fight now?" He mocked back to her as he caught the pillow in midair. From there, he held his hands in the air with the pillow aimed for Kina. His eyes darted around, "To throw or not to throw, that is the question!" He said in his best Shakespeare accent.  
  
"Hey, chipmunk boy! I dare you to throw it!" She smirked, trying to not laugh at his voice.  
  
"Are you resorting to name calling now? I see how it is." He dropped the pillow on the floor and turned around, crying noises coming from him.  
  
"Come on, I was just joking!" Kina froze as she heard his crying. She stepped towards him and put a hand on his shoulder tenderly.  
  
"HA!" Yue turned around, carefully pushing her gently onto the bed. "I tricked you!" He sneered and then slowly leaned down, bring her up into a light kiss. "Want to go grab some ice cream or something?" He said after they broke from the kiss.  
  
"YES!" Kina almost instantly jumped up at the offer.  
  
"Whoa boy!" Yue grinned as he grabbed her hand and the two walked out the door. "You're so silly and completely different from any girl that I've ever met." He commented.  
  
"That's why I'm special!" Kina grinned, scrunching up her nose.  
  
"I like you the way you are." He smiled, kissing her cheek.  
  
~~  
  
I need some distraction or a beautiful release  
  
Memories seep from my veins  
  
Let me be empty and weightless and maybe  
  
I'll find some peace tonight  
  
~~  
  
"I know it'll be hard but we all need to get some sleep tonight and figure out what to do. We can't just keep dragging this nightmare on, we have to rest and figure out what to do. We'll get her back, no matter what." Hotohori helped Nuriko stand up, wrapping a comforting arm around him. "It'll be ok." He whispered to the two. Somebody had to be strong. No matter how much this was hurting Hotohori inside, he pushed himself to be the strong one. The two left the room in silence.  
  
Yue pulled himself onto the two-person bed, lying down on top of the covers. He turned over, staring at the place where Kina would normally be. He would be holding her in his arms. But all that was there was empty, cold air. A sigh escaped his lips. He couldn't cry anymore, he had no feelings left inside of him and no energy to keep going right now. But he couldn't sleep without her there. He reached out and pulled her Bunny close against him and closed his eyes. His eyes even hurt from the tears. As he lay there all of the sudden he felt a strange calm come over his body. He swore he felt a pair of arms hold onto him from behind gently. He felt the warmth of her. He smelt her hair and her perfume. He felt the softness of her hair against his face. She was there with him.  
  
~~  
  
In the arms of the Angel far away from here  
  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear  
  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
  
You're in the arms of the Angel; may you find some comfort here  
  
~~  
  
He knew if he turned around, she would be gone. So he closed his eyes and his world soon faded into a dreamless sleep.  
  
In the room next door Nuriko stared up through the darkness at the ceiling above him. He couldn't get the hurt to go away, the feeling that he had let down the most important person in his life, besides Hotohori. He knew he would have to live with this hurt, with this burden hanging over his soul. It was what he deserved, what he thought he deserved.  
  
~~  
  
So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn  
  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
  
The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies  
  
That you make up for all that you lack  
  
~~  
  
An arm gently brushed against Nuriko's arm. "Hori, I'm sorry I j- just...can't talk right now. I can't deal with anything right now."  
  
"But you have to. I don't know if we'll get her back but you got to believe we can. If you believe, it can happen." Hotohori tried to comfort his friend.  
  
"It doesn't matter anymore. Nothing does. She's gone and it's all my fault." Nuriko turned over, putting his back to Hotohori. "I'm sorry." He muttered the words.  
  
"It's ok. I understand." Hotohori sighed softly. This was going to be tough. He was hurting as bad as they were where but he kept telling himself to be strong. To be strong for Nuriko. To be strong for Yue. And most importantly, to be strong for Kina.  
  
~~  
  
It don't make no difference, escaping one last time  
  
It's easier to believe  
  
In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness  
  
That brings me to my knees  
  
~~  
  
Nuriko wiped a few stray tears from his eyes, "I'm sorry Kina." He quietly whispered.  
  
"It's ok, it's not your fault Nuri." Hotohori thought to himself.  
  
Nuriko stared at the white wall that seemed to stand out in the darkness. Just like Kina. She would stand out in a group of normal girls. But she was gone now. Because of him. He felt the pain burning inside of his soul but suddenly it seemed to lighten, and then disappear. A pair of arms embraced Nuriko and Hotohori. And abruptly they strangely felt better. Somehow they knew it would all be ok eventually. It would hurt but she was there for them. She was. Just like she always was. Because she protected them just like they protected her. Kina was wrong when she thought she was weak, pathetic and that they always had to save her. Sure, they had to save or help her many times but she had saved them differently. She had saved them from the hardships of life. They shared their pain with her and she had kept all of hers locked up inside, just like before. She loved them just like they loved her. And she whispered into their hearts that she would be back. That it wasn't over. That she could never even dream of abandoning them.  
  
~~  
  
In the arms of the Angel far away from here  
  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear  
  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
  
In the arms of the Angel; may you find some comfort here  
  
You're in the arms of the Angel; may you find some comfort here 


	20. Yesterday

You Get Me  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Everything was a blur as her eyes slowly opened. Gradually the world around her came into focus. Her entire body ached with pain as she pulled herself up. She was in the house but everything had been repaired, everything had been swept clean except for herself.  
  
"Yue?! Nuriko!!! Hotohori!!" Kina pulled herself up as she struggled to run room to room, looking for anyone. She pulled open the front door to see that there was nothing around her except water. "What the heck? Where am I?! Where is everybody...?" The red head dropped to her knees. Everything that had happened tediously sunk into her. She fell against the bed, banging her forehead on the wooden backboard and shut her eyes. Kina stifled a sob but soon she was gasping roughly as she tried to keep herself quiet. "Is M-Max still here?!" She lifted her head up and looked around. "Quiet Kina, he might still be here. He might hear you and come to finish you off. If you cry he'll return." She thought to herself as she pulled the covers of the bed around her body, as if to make a safe area for herself. Somehow, she knew the others where ok. After a while Kina sluggishly got up. She had to get a shower. She felt so dirty. The water pounded against her body as she looked at her reflected in the sliding glass doors that kept her shower shut. Her body was covered with purple-blue bruises and gaping cuts. Her skin was a ghastly pale and dark ringlets circled her eyes. She fell against the shower wall, no matter how many times she ran the soap over her she still felt dirty. "Yue...somebody...help..." She cried to herself softly. "I miss you all so, so much. I feel so lonely and sad without you..." After she left the bathroom, Kina scrunched herself up in the corner of the bed, covering her mouth with her hands and she squeezed her eyes shut tightly. She welcomed some form of sleep or escape. But even with her eyes shut, she could still see him.  
  
~*~  
  
"So how long do I have to stay here?" A girl's voice annoying exclaimed.  
  
"At least until your body fully recovers from the extreme damage that was caused to it. (Because of your stupidity) Remember, not only where you beaten up very badly but you also used almost ALL of your life force. You used so much of it that if I where to leave your body down on earth they would have believed you where dead and try to bury you, most likely." A male's voice replied.  
  
"Creepy." The girl shivered. "This sucks!" She sighed. "And it wasn't stupid, it had to be done to save my friends."  
  
"Stop complaining! You'd be dead if it wasn't for us! You haven't changed a bit." A more mature-sounding female voice chuckled softly.  
  
"Mom, Dad, I don't really understand what this place is." Kina turned and faced her two parents.  
  
"This is the place between heaven and hell. With the strength of your love and a bit of our help we where able to save you from death. So basically, you are Kina's spirit. You're her but so is that girl you see before you." Her mom tried to explain.  
  
"I'm confused, plain English please!" Kina demanded.  
  
Her mother took in a deep breath. "The girl who is home by herself, crying in the shower, is you. That is you, the shell of your body but most of your spirit had to be extracted in order for your body to heal then you can return to her. And then return to earth, and Yue. In order to heal your body we had to transport you into a dream world where you can heal in peace over a few days or so. The healing process totally depends on the will to live of the person. Even your spirit cannot survive inside your body right now, there is too much damage. You are her spirit, your father and I where able to separate you so that we can speak with you and you can help comfort Yue, Nuriko and Hotohori until you are able to return to your body and your body can return to the real world."  
  
"I think I understand but it makes my head hurt. But if I was so badly injured then how can I, or my body, be walking around right now?" The red head pointed to the girl who was now curled up in the bed, crying.  
  
"That's the power of your will to be with the ones you love, it's healing your body up pretty quickly. Amazing! You see, you would have most likely died if we left you down there. No, you would have died." Her mom put her arm around Kina as Kina buried her face in her mother's shirt and began to finally cry and let it all out.  
  
~*~  
  
His eyes burned as he tried to stop the hot tears from spilling out again. He stared out the window as a pearl snowflake gently floated to the ground. Through his blurred vision he swore he saw Kina spin around, smiling at him as the snowflake floated into her hand. She looked up and began to run towards him, smiling with her arms outstretched. Her arms opened to hold him in. But as she neared him, she disappeared, just like the snowflake melted on the glass window. Yue limply lifted his arm up and laid his hand on the window, feeling his hand absorb the cold from the panel of glass. "Kina..." His mouth formed the words but they couldn't make it out of his throat.  
  
"Yue, come on." Hotohori laid a hand on his shoulder, bringing him back to harsh reality.  
  
"How can she just disappear like that?! What if she's out there somewhere, in the cold?!" Nuriko stood up, slamming his hands on the counter top.  
  
"I don't know!" Hotohori calmly replied.  
  
"WHERE IS SHE!?" Nuriko yelled.  
  
"I don't know!!!" Hotohori screamed back as his voice cracked. Suddenly, he was broken too, just like them. Tears began to spill out of his eyes.  
  
"Hori..." Nuriko wrapped his arms around his friend as he sobbed into his chest, "It's ok, we'll find her." The purple haired bishonen stroked Hotohori's back gently as he tried to be strong for Hotohori now, "It's ok."  
  
~~  
  
Yesterday  
  
All my troubles seemed so far away  
  
Now it looks as thought they're here to stay  
  
Oh I believe in yesterday  
  
~~  
  
A rush of cold wind entered the house as the front door pulled open.  
  
"Y-Yue?" The two bishonen pulled apart and walked to the front door. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm going out to find Kina." The white haired bishonen turned towards them, "I can't just sit around here and do nothing! I'll find her!!" The door slammed shut as Yue stood on the icy sidewalk. His footfalls sorrowfully echoed on the quiet street as he looked around. He checked all of Kina's favorite places but didn't find her anywhere. Not a single soul that could ever possibly resemble the woman he loved. The woman he had lost. The one person that had meant the world to him. And now she was gone, just like the cold wind that was blowing past him. The snow began to drift down faster, layering the world with a blanket of pure white snow. He kicked the slush away from his shoes as he walked past the ice cream shop. Then he heard her voice.  
  
"Mmmm!" A happy noise escaped Kina's lips as she began to eat up the giant ice cream cone in front of her.  
  
"Slow down or you'll get a brain freeze!" Yue's eyes widened as he watched Kina gobble down two scoops of strawberry ice cream.  
  
"I don't care, it's good!" She licked her lips quickly then proceeded to eat.  
  
"It's going to fal-" But Yue was cut off as Kina screamed. As if in slow motion she had went to lick the ice cream but it teetered on the edge of the cone and went falling into the concrete sidewalk.  
  
Tears filled Kina's eyes as she muttered, "My ice cream..."  
  
Yue began to turn red as he held in his laughter then he turned to Kina, "Here, you can have mine." He held out his cone with three scoops of ice cream, chocolate, strawberry and vanilla.  
  
"Are you sure?" Her eyes widened in happiness.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Let's share it." Kina proudly remarked.  
  
~~  
  
Suddenly, I'm not half the man I used to be  
  
There's a shadow hanging over me  
  
Oh yesterday, came suddenly  
  
Why'd she, have to go  
  
I don't know she wouldn't say  
  
I said, something wrong  
  
Now I long for yesterday  
  
Yesterday  
  
~~  
  
Yue turned his head to see a young man and woman sharing an ice cream cone inside the warm shop. A tender laugh escaped his lips, "I bet Kina would be begging me for some strawberry ice cream right now, even if it's snowing out."  
  
His voice dropped as he turned and continued down the street. With each step the snow crunched under his feet as he neared the edge of town. Tall pine trees surrounded him as the snow increased its speed in falling. The cold wind bit at his now numb skin but even that couldn't stop the hurting Yue was feeling inside.  
  
~~  
  
Love was such an easy game to play  
  
Now I need a place to hide away  
  
Why she, had to go I don't know  
  
She wouldn't say  
  
I said, something wrong  
  
Now I long for yesterday  
  
~~  
  
"Kina, I'm so, so sorry I never told anyone when you came to me for help! I'm sorry I didn't help you!!" Nuriko murmured quietly as he glanced at the sleeping Hotohori.  
  
He almost jumped out of his skin as he heard a voice whisper to him, "You did nothing wrong. You gave me so much to live for and for that I am in great debt to you."  
  
Nuriko frantically looked around the room but nobody was there. "K-Kina..."  
  
~~  
  
Yesterday  
  
Love was such an easy game to play  
  
Now I need a place to hide away  
  
Oh I believe in yesterday.  
  
  
  
Yet Another Story! (I couldn't resist!!!!)  
  
Nuriko: I will defeat Max with the power of the cheese puff cannon!  
  
Hotohori: Table will help me fight also!  
  
Yue: Lauren, what have you done to them?!  
  
Lauren: ^_^;; I don't...I...umm...THE DEVIL MADE ME DO IT!! 


	21. Hold Her Close

You Get Me  
  
Chapter 21  
  
Yue fell to his knees, collapsing forward in agony. His body had been so emotionally drained. The cold ate at his skin and his heart at the same time. Angrily, Yue dug his hand into the snow and ripped up a chunk of earth. "KINA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He lifted his head up to the sky as he screamed out her name in torment. The wind began to blow harder causing the blinding snow the blow against him forcefully. He dropped his head back down; looking towards the ground as he began gasping harshly as his tears froze to his cheeks.  
  
A diminutive movement caught his eye even though the snow and his own tears where blocking most of his vision. Yue squinted his eyes as he tilted his head sideways, trying to see what the motion was. Soon a vague human figure could be seen walking towards him gradually as the snow whirled around.  
  
~~  
  
When you see love  
  
And you don't know what it is  
  
You might find yourself in fear  
  
To show your heart  
  
~~  
  
The person was coming closer. Soon the outlined figure now had shoulder length hair blowing with the wind. The person had a female figure though all he could see of her was the outline of her body. The chalky snow stuck to his eyelids as he was frozen in his place, memorized by this person walking towards him. The person was near him now, coming right at him.  
  
~~  
  
But when you feel it  
  
And it's oh, so wonderful  
  
You might find yourself in fear  
  
To let it part, in fear to let it part  
  
~~  
  
The girl now stood above him, looking down at him. Her face was shadowed by her bangs and the snow falling around her. Yue still sat on his knees in the snow, staring at her two black boots, afraid to look up to see who it was. He watched as two tiny pieces of ice dropped into the snow. Tears. Then his own tears joined hers as he forced himself to look up. He didn't need to look up, he knew who it was, but he wanted to see her beautiful face once again.  
  
His broken voice mouthed her name, "...K-Kina..."  
  
~~  
  
So hold her closer when she cries  
  
Hold her closer when she feels  
  
She needs a hand to hold  
  
Someone who'll never let her go again  
  
~~  
  
"Y-Yue..." Her voice softly said his name. "I protected you all, just like I promised. And I returned, just like I promised. I kept my word but I...I...missed you all...so much..." She couldn't finish her sentence as his strong, warm arms suddenly grabbed onto her, pulling her into his tender embrace.  
  
"You idiot! Don't ever do that again!!" He held onto her tighter.  
  
"I-I'm sorry..." She quietly replied as she held onto him.  
  
~~  
  
And hold him closer when he tries  
  
To hold the tears back from his eyes  
  
Don't say goodbye  
  
When your heart decides  
  
That it's time to let it through  
  
There's no reason to be scared  
  
To open up  
  
~~  
  
"He's being strong for me. He's always being strong for me, even when he should just leave me alone, even when I deserve to be alone. And I can't let him waste so much on me, not when it was all my fault." Kina thought to herself.  
  
"Kina, look at me," he said firmly. He could feel her trembling, but he knew it wasn't from the snow. He knew or at least could sense how broken she was feeling. How at fault she was feeling. "Look at me."  
  
She glanced up at him briefly then her eyes looked past his shoulder.  
  
He put his arms on her shoulder, shaking her lightly, "I love you! I'm sorry you couldn't tell me how you felt. You must have been so scared and so alone. I wish you could have trusted me enough! I can't bear to see you in such pain! I don't understand…I don't understand how you would ever think you couldn't tell me what was going on!" He explained to her.  
  
"I thought I could protect you! He threatened you, Nuriko, Hotohori and the baby. If it had been just me, then I would have told you. But I didn't want any of you to get hurt! I don't deserve you, Yue…I just don't deserve you." Her voice was shaking now.  
  
"You will shut up, right now!" The angry tone of his voice startled Kina. His grip on her arms had tightened, and he accented his words forcefully, "You will not blame yourself for what happened! I won't let you do that!!! How can you think it's your fault?? How can you think it's your fault when he's the one who attacked you?! Threatened you?!" His voice had grown louder. "How dare you blame yourself for what happened when he attacked you??"  
  
She shook as she fought tears. A quiet crying noise caught her ear and for a moment she thought it was herself but then she froze as she realized he was the one crying.  
  
~~  
  
Cause love may be blind  
  
But all of us don't see it  
  
So just once in your life  
  
If you hear the knock of love  
  
Just let it in  
  
Hold her closer when she cries  
  
Hold her closer when you know it's time to say goodbye  
  
You hurry back to see her smile again  
  
~~  
  
He was crying harder now. "I was going to call," he cried. "I had the phone in my hand! Right in the seat next to me and then in my pocket! I was ready to turn around and come home…and none of this would have happened…I was going to leave the meeting!! Kina…none of this would have happened…"  
  
"I'm right here, It'll be ok. Shhhh… it's all right. Don't cry. It's not your fault! It's all right." Kina's arm went around his shoulders, drawing him closer, and he brought his arms around her.  
  
"How could he do this to you?? To my little angel, Kina?" he said, muffled by own his tears.  
  
"It's all right," I said. "It just happened." Even after he had broken down in Kina's arms, even with the tears still hanging from his words, he was still fighting. For her.  
  
"I-I know," Kina whispered to him…and all of a sudden, for some reason, she did know. It was as if someone was explaining things to her from a completely different and perfect perspective. And she believed it. It wasn't her fault that Max had some weird thing for her, thinking Kina was his old girlfriend. If she had known he could do this much damage to her and her friends, then she wouldn't have even talked to him.  
  
And that made all the difference, she wouldn't have let him.  
  
"I know," Kina repeated, trying to smile. "I know, now. Are you all right?"  
  
He let out a broken breath, hugging her but he wasn't crying anymore. "I love you. So much. And I would never leave you, even if you told me to."  
  
~~  
  
And hold him closer when he's down  
  
When his world is upside down  
  
Turn it around  
  
So hold her closer when she cries  
  
~~  
  
"And I would never, ever tell you to leave me. I'd die without all of you." She sniffled up her tears, pulling away a bit to smile at him.  
  
"I love you." He whispered again as he brought her into another tight embrace.  
  
"I love you too." She softly replied, "I was so afraid I would lose you all forever but it was worth it because I protected you! I made a difference...I was useful...I was strong for once" Her red hair gently flew around his head from the wind.  
  
"You where always strong and you still are. You just didn't realize it. Being strong isn't about strength or muscle, it's about having a strong heart and will. A belief in what is right and being able to risk everything just to save the ones most dear to you. That is true strength. Something you've always had." He whispered in her ear.  
  
All around them the sparkling white snowflakes danced in the air. But they where different now, they didn't look so forlorn or sad. They where happy as they spun around the two people, glittering in sunlight that had just broken through the clouds. They where like rays of golden heaven smiling down at them. And Kina felt her parents smiling down on her.  
  
~~ Flash Back ~~  
  
"I can return now?" Kina perked up with joy.  
  
"Y-yes...but we might not be able to meet with you again Kina." Her mother's quiet voice stated.  
  
"I l-love you both so much. Thank you for everything, thank you!" The red head embraced both of her parents as she held back tears.  
  
"We'll always be watching over you!" Her father grinned.  
  
As her spirit began to leave her mother reached out to her, "Remember, you're not perfect but you've got a lot to give, so give it! Always smile because you've got to remember there's somebody that's in love with that smile! We're so, so proud of you, my little angel Kina! We love you, we always have and we always will!!!" Her father wrapped his arms around her mother as she cried softly, tears of happiness to see her daughter but some of sadness that she was leaving.  
  
"I'll see you both again, even if it'll be a long time from now! I love you both dearly!" And with that, Kina was gone and back on the snowy earth. A joyful voice quietly whispered to Kina as she traveled back home, "All journeys come with meetings and partings...and reunions"  
  
~~ End of Flash Back ~~  
  
Kina's face softened as she smiled, looking up at Yue, still held in his compassionate hug.  
  
Suddenly Yue jumped back, a look of shock on his face.  
  
"W-what?!" Kina sharply exclaimed.  
  
"I-I...think the baby...just kicked!!" Yue jumped into the air then ran back to Kina, hugging her tightly. Before she could respond, he dipped her down and kissed her tenderly.  
  
~~  
  
Hold her closer when she feels  
  
She needs a hand to hold  
  
Someone who'll never let her go again  
  
And hold her closer when she's down  
  
When her world is upside down  
  
Turn it around  
  
Hold her close 


	22. You Get Me, Again

You Get Me  
  
Chapter 22  
  
Her footsteps quietly echoed through the house as Yue supported her up gently. A joyful smile spread across her face as she put a cozy blanket around Nuriko and Hotohori.  
  
"I'm sorry I scared you both so much." The red head gave each of the bishonen a peck on their cheek.  
  
Everything was a blur but the scenery began to melt together in front of him. And then she was there.  
  
"KINA!! OH MY GOSH!!!!!" Nuriko flew up, knocking both the blanket and Hotohori onto the floor, "I was so scared!!!!!" He squealed with joy as he tackled her into a tight embrace. Tears of relief poured down Nuriko's face. He didn't need to ask how she made it back to them, it didn't matter. All that mattered to him was that she was back and safe.  
  
"I'm so sorry! But I promised to save you, I couldn't stand to see you being hurt like that." She whispered back to Nuriko as Hotohori pulled himself off the ground. His jaw dropped. Soon tears ran down Hotohori's face also.  
  
"Kina!!" Hotohori yelled as he jumped up in shock. And with that the two let Hotohori join in on the group hug. "I w-was so worried!!!"  
  
"I missed you guys, I love you so much!" She held onto them tighter. Her eyes shifted to Yue who was standing their grinning like crazy, watching her.  
  
A cheesy smile spread across her face as the three ran over to him, pulling him into the giant hug. And then they all toppled onto the couch.  
  
~*~  
  
A gentle breeze cooled her skin as Yue took her hand, helping her out of the car. The snow had melted strangely and the sky had cleared, warming the town up happily.  
  
"Where are we?" Kina questioned. She had no idea for a red cloth was tied around her eyes, preventing any possible sight. The familiar scent of apple blossoms filled the air mixed with other sweet fragrances as tranquil golden sunlight caressed her face with tender strokes.  
  
"You'll see." She heard Yue's gentle yet strong voice reply. Kina gripped onto his hand as he led her through the grass. At least she thought it was grass but she couldn't be too sure. "Careful." He caught her as she began to trip. "We're almost there."  
  
He stopped, causing her to bump into him.  
  
~~  
  
So I'm a little left of center  
  
I'm a little out of tune  
  
Some say I'm paranormal  
  
So I just bend their spoon  
  
Who wants to be ordinary  
  
In a crazy, mixed-up world  
  
I don't care what they're saying  
  
As long as I'm your girl  
  
~~  
  
"Ok, here we are." He untied the blindfold.  
  
"Oh, my gosh Yue!!" Kina spun around as she looked at her serene surroundings. It was where he had proposed to her, that day so long ago in the hospital garden. The green grass tickled her feet as a tall apple tree towered above her along with cherry blossoms, roses, lilies, daisies, pansies and thousands of other varieties of flowers. She turned and faced Yue, her eyes shining with happiness.  
  
"You lost this too." He grabbed onto her hand and brought her closer to him. Out of his pocket he produced a silver chain with a key on it. Her necklace.  
  
"I didn't even realize!!" Her hands went to her throat as she discovered one of her favorite most cherished items missing from her neck.  
  
A chuckle escaped Yue's lips as he hooked it around her neck, "But the heart is missing." He frowned.  
  
"That's ok, you already have my heart." She leaned up, kissing him affectionately. His cheeks blushed a crimson red but Kina didn't notice. He wrapped his arms around her, spinning her in a circle as she laughed joyfully.  
  
After her placed her down she looked around and began to notice more of the beauty that surrounded her. She paused by an immense bush of white snowball flowers. Kina gently pulled one off and tucked it behind her ear, "I love these, they look so innocent."  
  
Yue blinked, "How can a flower look innocent?" He questioned.  
  
Kina shrugged, "I don't know. They just do. And roses look arrogant and the rhododendron looks untidy as if she had just climbed out of bed and hadn't bothered to brush her hair. And the pansies look embarrassed as if they wished you wouldn't notice them." She shot a quick glance at Yue from under her lashes, expecting him to be thinking she was crazy. He looked utterly amazed.  
  
~~  
  
Hey, you are on my side  
  
And they, they just roll their eyes  
  
You get me  
  
When nobody understands  
  
You come and take the chance, baby  
  
You get me  
  
You look inside my wild mind  
  
Never knowing what you'll find  
  
And still you want me all the time  
  
Yeah, you do  
  
Yeah, you get me  
  
~~  
  
"You really are strange." He laughed, "Such a wild imagination." Yue stepped closer to her.  
  
"Imagination is one form of intelligence you know!" She retorted, grinning.  
  
"Then you are very smart. And I never said that there was anything wrong with being what some would consider strange or having a wild imagination. That's one thing I love about you. You don't care what others think." He then pulled her into his arms carefully.  
  
"I love you Yue." She snuggled in closer against him. Out of the corner of her eye she saw something sparkle near the colossal apple tree. Kina broke away slowly and made her way towards the glittering object. After a minute of digging through the grass, she produced a small silver heart. "It's my heart!" Kina jumped up in shock.  
  
"But how did it end up here?" Yue blinked in bewilderment.  
  
"Some things don't need answers. They are just how they are. They just happen." Kina unhooked her necklace and slide the heart charm back on then hooked it around her neck once again as she tried to explain what she meant. "Sometimes things happen and they can't be explained but I believe that they are meant to happen, no matter how horrible or great. Everything that happens in life is meant to make us stronger, make our hearts stronger and our love stronger. We make the choices which have unlimited possiblies."  
  
"I understand." Yue wrapped his arm around her as the two sat under the cool shade of a tree. Out of nowhere Yue produced a basket full of food.  
  
"You are too good to me." Kina laughed as they both began to spread out a blanket and set the food down to eat.  
  
~~  
  
So what if I see the sunshine  
  
In the pouring rain  
  
Some people think I'm crazy  
  
But you say it's okay  
  
You've seen my secret garden  
  
Where all of my flowers grow  
  
In my imagination  
  
Anything goes  
  
I, I am all you want  
  
They, they just read me wrong  
  
~~  
  
"So what happened to Max?" Kina questioned Zion as they walked home from school. Kina knew she should be stopping her schooling soon, it was almost time for the baby to come. She only had a few more tests to take and if she passed, then she got her diploma.  
  
"I heard that some weird unexplained incident happened to him and he couldn't remember a thing about himself. They took him off to a group home somewhere north of here. They're going to work with him for a little bit, help him accept his amnesia and slowly he's just going to return to society I guess." Her blue haired friend explained. "Where are we going?" She just now noticed they weren't walking in the direction of home.  
  
Kina just smirked then turned a corner where she saw Yue, "You're on time!" She ran up and embraced him.  
  
"Will somebody explain this to me?!" Zion stamped her foot.  
  
"Just be quiet and follow us!" Kina giggled, "It's a surprise ok!" Soon they neared a house outside of town.  
  
"Go knock on the door, we'll be right here." Kina and Yue stepped back near the fence surrounding the house.  
  
Zion angrily grumbled but did what they requested, "Fine!!" She raised her hand into the air, knocking on the door swiftly three times.  
  
"Yo, hello!" A tall man pulled open the door. He had black hair and a bit of stubble on his chin. He was wearing a pair of black sunglasses and a suit.  
  
"Oh. My Gosh, Kina I'm going to kill you!!" Zion mumbled under her breath as she turned to leave, cursing herself.  
  
~~  
  
You get me  
  
When nobody understands  
  
You come and hold my hand, baby  
  
You get me  
  
You look inside my wild mind  
  
Never knowing what you'll find  
  
Still you want me all the time  
  
Yeah, you do  
  
'Cause you get me  
  
Hey, you are on my side  
  
They, they just roll their eyes  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
~~  
  
  
  
"Zion!! Wow!! It's been forever! Y-you look great..." The man lunged forward, grabbing her arm and pulling her back slightly. "Seems like you just crashed down from heaven." Nicholas D. Wolfwood gave her a grin.  
  
Zion turned around, blushing at even hearing his old voice. Oh how she had missed him. But he couldn't and never would love her. She knew this harsh fact, at least she thought she did. "I know, I-I've missed you a lot too. I...um...didn't mean to show up here...um...I've got to go..."  
  
"Wait a minute, we haven't talked for so long! I've missed you a lot too." He pulled off his sunglasses to reveal a pair of sparkling silvery blue eyes.  
  
"I've got to be going now..." She avoided looking into his eyes. She knew she would plummet if she did. If Zion took one glance at those twinkling eyes she knew she wouldn't be able to forget him again, she wouldn't be able to get him out of her mind.  
  
"No! Wait, stay for a while. I've been thinking about my life and since you've left things have changed a lot....Why don't you come on in and have something to eat and we can chat?" He stammered. Things had changed a lot since they had stopped speaking or contacting each other. And he missed her. A lot. And that's when he realized, he needed her. They had known each other forever, known each other inside and out. And he realized she was much more than a friend to him now. And by some chance of fate, she was here on his doorstep, out of the blue. And Nicholas couldn't let her go again, not this time.  
  
"S-sure..." Zion looked up into his eyes, she couldn't help it. She could feel her heart race and her body melt instantly. A giant smile broke across her face as she blushed.  
  
The door shut behind Zion as Kina turned to look at Yue, her face shining. Tears threatened to spill down her cheeks as her mouth formed into a huge grin, "It's a start..." She whispered to Yue.  
  
"Yes, it's a start." He tenderly put his arm around her as they both walked away from the house.  
  
~~  
  
'Cause you get me  
  
When nobody understands  
  
You come and take the chance, baby  
  
You get me  
  
When none of the pieces fit  
  
You make sense of it  
  
You get me  
  
You look inside my wild mind  
  
Never knowing what you'll find  
  
And still I want you all the time  
  
Yeah, I do  
  
'Cause you get me  
  
Yeah, oh, yeah, oh  
  
  
  
  
  
Yet Another Story...  
  
And the door swung open...to reveal a tall man with wings and long white hair.  
  
Kina: OH MY GOSH, YUE, YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME WITH KINA?!  
  
Yue: No smart one! I'm right here!  
  
Zion: Did I forget to tell you Kina, I'm in love with a Yue too?  
  
Kina: YUE! YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME MORE THAN HER!  
  
Yue: BUT THAT'S NOT MEEEE!!!  
  
Large explosions are heard 


	23. Regained Emotions

You Get Me  
  
Chapter 23  
  
A few months later...everything was back to normal (or as normal was things would get with Kina and the gang)  
  
Her rainbow socks where pulled up high so they almost reached her knees. She was wearing her pajama boxer bottoms, which had small green caterpillars crawling around with big grins on their faces and flowers. For her upper half, she was wearing a long white shirt and her hair was messy from waking up. In her left hand she held her hairbrush. Kina slid out on the floor into the kitchen, glad everybody was gone for work right now.  
  
She held the brush up to her mouth and began to sing, "I love rock and roll, put another dime in the jukebox baby!! I love rock and roll, so take your time and dance with me!!! I love rock and roll, so put another dime in the jukebox baby!!!" Her high pitched voice sang out as she bobbed her head.  
  
"You might need those brain cells." Yue snickered.  
  
"AAAH!!!!!" She jumped back, almost having a heart attack, "Oh...my..gosh...it's just you Yue! DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!!" She ran over to him, smacking him playfully on the pack of his head. "Don't you have work any ways?" She questioned.  
  
"I took the day off. Don't you go to the high school today to see the results of your test? I bet you passed!" Yue took her hand, spinning her in a circle as he hummed 'I Love Rock n' Roll"  
  
"I so bet you I flunked! AGH! I was lucky the teachers let me make up all the work I had missed but it took forever! Jeez, I never missed so much sleep in my entire lifetime!" She rolled her eyes and sighed. "The test was hard!!" Kina wined.  
  
"Don't say that, we just have to go see! It'll be posted in the main office, right?  
  
"Yeah! I can't believe it! If I pass this, I pass high school, if I don't...ugh!!!!" Kina winced in horror.  
  
"Get ready and we can go!" Yue gave her a gentle push.  
  
"Fine!" Kina stuck her tongue out as she ran to her room, "And don't spy on me like that again!"  
  
"Sure I won't!" Yue laughed at her appearance as she bounced out of the room very slowly and carefully. She had been growing larger with the baby lately.  
  
Kina stepped into the room. She pulled back the curtains and opened the window to let in a cool breeze. It was a beautiful day outside. The sun was shining, it was warm and a nice light wind made it just perfect. As she pulled back from the window, out of the corner of her eye, a glint made her freeze.  
  
"What's that?" She said to herself as she stretched out the curtain, looking closer where she saw the sparkle. Using her fingernails, Kina pulled out a bug-sized microchip looking object. "Oh, my gosh...this is how Max knew I told Nuriko..." Kina looked closer at what she had first thought was a microchip, but was actually a mini-camera. It was frightening; knowing he had been watching her the entire time but she shook the fear away, she knew Max was gone finally. But somehow it was hard to believe that piece of truth. Kina stared down at camera in her hand, and finally lifted it up; smashing it and letting the pieces fall out the window and litter into the breeze. Suddenly, she felt strangely light without it. It was a part of her life that would be forever behind her now. Whatever happened tonight, whether she passed the test or failed it, this part of her life was over. And she would fight until the last minute, would hope until all hope was gone, that everything would be all right.  
  
"You ok?" Yue asked Kina as she got into the passenger seat next to him. Her face appeared a bit pale.  
  
"I'm fine." She smiled a smile that did not quite reach her eyes. Kina looked up as Yue placed a hand on her knee.  
  
"Everything will be all right." The white haired bishonen smiled reassuringly to her.  
  
Kina smiled fully this time and nodded, fighting back her tears of happiness. If Yue said everything would be all right, she knew it would be. They pulled up to the school as her heart raced faster. A chilling breeze ran through the empty hall as Kina passed the bathroom Max had once cornered her in, through the hallways in which people spread rumors about her, avoided her, and teased her. Kina began to tremble but relaxed when she felt Yue squeeze her hand gently. She could see the white paper form by the main office. There it was, posted for everybody to see.  
  
"I can't look!" Kina tried to turn and leave but was stopped as Yue grabbed onto her.  
  
"It'll be ok." He whispered, "I'll love you no matter what that paper says..."  
  
Kina silently nodded, turned and ran her eyes over the paper. "Oh...my..gosh..." She took in a sharp breath.  
  
"What?" Yue faced her.  
  
"I DID IT!!!!!!!!!!!!" The red head squealed with happiness as she tackled the man she loved.  
  
"I told you! This calls for a celebration!!" Yue kissed her.  
  
"KINA!!!!!" Zion came sprinting down the hallway, her hand lifted in the air. "HE PROPOSED TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Her joyful voice cried.  
  
Shiva stepped out of the office, at first in surprise to see Kina there but then her face softened, "I was just stopping to visit and I wanted to see if you passed! I knew this would all have a happy ending!"  
  
~*~  
  
Nuriko, Shiva and Hotohori snored in the back seat as Yue drove home. They had celebrated until they where about to drop dead from exhaustion and they had just finished dropping Zion home. The white haired bishonen glanced over at Kina, asleep next to him. A smile formed on his face.  
  
Suddenly, a thought popped into his mind. "Everyone who has met her has regained an emotion that was once lost."  
  
--  
  
Soon he woke up in a small apartment, looking around he saw the girl. She told him her name was Kina and that she knew it was a funny name but it suited her well. Kina handed him a piece of dark food she called chocolate, and oh it tasted so good. She gave him a high five and told him they where now `friends'. Kina offered him the choice of staying with her as her bishonen or for him to go back on his own as she found him. And of course she'd give him food and send him off properly. But Hotohori decided to stay with Kina and Nuriko. That was when his life changed, for the better that is.  
  
--  
  
"Yes!" She flung her arms around him again as he slid the ring onto her finger. Yue stood up, picking Kina into the air and he began to swing her around in a circle then he sat her back on her feet. For once in his life, Yue finally felt complete. It was like half of him had been missing and he had just been reunited with it. Yue was happy, entirely and utterly happy.  
  
--  
  
Yue looked down at his younger self, "Now I see. I understand. Thank you. I'm sorry I locked you away." He leaned down on one knee so they both where at an equal height.  
  
"It's ok. Thank you for remembering." The younger Yue smiled, "Now we can walk to the future together!" He hugged himself and the little Yue materialized into the older Yue. And they where one, past and present walking to the future.  
  
--  
  
She turned back to Tigress, "I hope this answers any questions you have. People can find the strength to overcome their obstacles. Everyone can."  
  
"So that was it, I know I didn't carry enough faith in myself. I am to blame, I was afraid that Yue would never show up and he didn't. I became upset and obsessive, letting myself become vulnerable to the shadow demons. But I must put that behind me now." Tigress stepped back into the shadows as her spirit faded, "I am sorry for what I have done. Thank you so much for setting me free." Tigress turned but stopped as Yue spoke.  
  
"I'm glad I remembered my past, even though it hurt. I am glad because you can't live in the present if you can't move beyond the past." He softly said.  
  
Tigress blushed, "And I have been living in the past." She turned and then disappeared as a stream of warm tears fell down her cheeks, tears of pure joy and happiness. Something she hadn't felt for a long, long time. Her soul was soaring in the sky, finally completely and utterly free.  
  
--  
  
Dear Yue,  
  
I am sorry. I believe I need to rectify this situation, no matter how much it hurts you or me. Here was a person who took a stubborn man and showed him what real friendship, what love, what life was and I repaid her with deceit. How could I do that to someone who cared so much about me? I believe that's why I was so cruel to you, Yue. I guess in some strange way I was jealous that you gave Kina something that I couldn't. Kina is a good person, she'll be sad when she finds out the truth. So do me a favor, will you Yue? Be there for her, be gentle to her, and comfort her because she'll need you. For all her pretense, she's really very soft inside. Fragile. It seems like everything in her life sets her up for disappointment, and I'm afraid I'll just add to that same list. But listen to me, don't feel bad for me and don't you dare feel sorry me. I'm doing something of my own wishes. It amazes me how much the human heart can handle. Such a delicate thing, and strong but breakable. I hope to see you all in the future and then perhaps we can all be friends again, without lies, or secrets or masks. Please tell Kina thanks for being such a great companion to me and I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise.  
  
–Michael  
  
--  
  
Nuriko felt the pain burning inside of his soul but suddenly it seemed to lighten, and then disappear. A pair of arms embraced him. And abruptly he strangely felt better. Somehow he knew it would all be ok eventually. It would hurt but she was there for them. Just like she always was. Because she protected them just like they protected her. Kina was wrong when she thought she was weak, pathetic and that they always had to save her. Sure, they had to save or help her many times but she had saved them differently. She had saved them from the hardships of life. They shared their pain with her and she had kept all of hers locked up inside, just like before. She loved them just like they loved her.  
  
--  
  
"And she's helped me regain emotions I had lost..." Yue was pulled back to reality, away from his thoughts as Kina stirred. Little did he know how many emotions everyone had returned to Kina. Her eyes slowly opened, peering up at him innocently.  
  
"Hey you." She giggled, "Shouldn't you be watching the road?"  
  
They where soon home, warily stumbling into the house.  
  
"Y-Yue....!!!" Kina's tense voice muttered as she doubled over in pain.  
  
He rushed to her side.  
  
"I-I think it's t-the baby!!" She gasped. 


	24. Miracles Happen Every Day

You Get Me  
  
Chapter 24  
  
"A-are you ok?!" Yue was instantaneously by Kina's side, gripping her close to him.  
  
"I-I...think the baby...is starting to come!!" Her voice muttered.  
  
"Oh-My-God!!" Panic seized Yue as he made a mad scramble to wake up everybody. "THE BABY'S COMING! THE BABY'S COMING!!" He screamed as Shiva, Nuriko and Hotohori awoke from all the commotion.  
  
"What?!" Shiva muttered as she ran to Kina's side, helping her sit down. "Oh my gosh!!!"  
  
"We need to get to the hospital!" Hotohori called out as he and Nuriko sprinted out of their room, eyes opened wide.  
  
"Where's Yue?" Shiva questioned and her answer was Kina pointing behind her.  
  
Yue was standing still; his eyes opened in shock. Slowly he repeated the words, "The baby's coming...!!" And suddenly he woke up from the trance, running in a circle, knocking over a chair and then disappeared into their room.  
  
"The car's outside Yue..." Kina stood up with Nuriko's help.  
  
"I-I'VE GOT THE SUITCASE!!" Yue ran out of the room, dragging an open suitcase with its contents being littered all over the floor. The white haired bishonen was already out the door, locking it behind him. He threw the case into the back seat then sat in the driver's seat. "Something is amiss" He pondered, "KINA!!!" Yue jumped back out of the car, realizing she and everybody else was still inside the house.  
  
"Thanks." Kina grumbled as Yue opened the door to see everybody staring at him, an expression of anger on their faces. Before Kina could do anything though, pain coursed through her body as she experienced a contraction. Yue took her hand and led her into the car as Nuriko, Hotohori and Shiva all climbed into the backseat.  
  
Sweat beaded Kina's forehead as they sat at a red light.  
  
Yue's eyes glowed with annoyance at the stoplight. "Stupid traffic! CHANGE LIGHT, CHANGE!!" He turned when he noticed Kina watching him. "You ok honey?"  
  
Kina nodded in response then the light turned green. As they drove, Kina watched Yue, smiling. The whole car filled with an eerie silence.  
  
"I'm here with you, to laugh with you and to cry with you. I'm always here." She thought to herself, wishing Yue could hear the words in her mind. She could sense her mother and father smiling down at her. "I can believe in myself now. As long as I know that even one single person cares for me, I can be proud of the life I live. With each step forward that any person is able to take on their own, they have all become that much stronger. And because of everybody in this car, I have become much stronger. And I shouldn't forget, even though they caused so much pain, I should thank Max, Tigress and Michael. They where just misled. People have many different ways of thinking. Even if a mistake is made, as long as a person realizes their mistake, it's possible to make it right again. And if you keep your vision clear, you will see the future. I hope everybody I meet feels as much love as I do at this very moment. Nobody is perfect, that's why we cannot successfully live alone." But her thoughts where interrupted as the red head once again doubled over in pain. A cry escaped her lips as she fought to keep it in.  
  
"Don't worry, we're almost there." Yue reassured her as she nodded back at him. Her face began to pale but also turn a red color as she fought the immense throbbing inside of her. This kid wanted out right now.  
  
Kina managed to smile, "Girls have white wings, the wings with which to protect their loved ones. I'm going to embrace you with those wings." She whispered the words as she turned from Yue and looked out at the moving world around her. Then everything became blurry. His voice was the thing that kept her conscious.  
  
"Hold on Kina! Almost there, just hold on!" Yue squeezed her hand as they pulled into the parking lot.  
  
The group burst into the hospital, wheeling Kina in a wheel chair.  
  
"She's going into labor!!!" Shiva yelled frantically. "Somebody help!"  
  
A calm nurse clad in white walked over and nodded at them, "We'll take her from here. The husband can come in and watch but I ask that the others stay in the waiting room. Could the you please fill these out quickly?" The nurse handed a clipboard with a paper and pen to Kina.  
  
"Yes." She began to scribble things down as the nurse wheeled her through various hallways.  
  
"We'll be waiting right out here." Nuriko, Hotohori and Shiva all gave her a tight hug as she waved good-bye to them.  
  
"This sucks." Shiva sighed as she flopped down on a plastic chair. "I hate waiting!"  
  
"I know." A large, cheesy grin spread across his face. "I can't believe the baby is actually arriving! But where's the stork? Why are we at the hospital?"  
  
Hotohori gave Nuriko a 'oh-my-gosh-what-an-idiot-I-pity-you' look then sat down and began to explain to him the process of childbirth.  
  
~*~  
  
"I'll be right here." Yue winked at Kina, taking a seat next to the bed the red head was lying in. He was wearing a tacky green smock, mouth mask and hat over his hair.  
  
"How are you doing Kina?" Her doctor entered the room, putting on gloves. The same doctor she had been seeing since she found out she was pregnant.  
  
"Fine Do-octor.." She replied uneasily as she was seized with another contraction.  
  
"This one wants out." He chuckled and Kina just sighed, her tone filled with annoyance.  
  
"Just get this over with! Get it out!!" Kina cried as pain filled her body.  
  
"Ok, now push." The doctor said as if it was something he did everyday, which he did do everyday.  
  
Yue gripped Kina's hand gently as he cheered her on, "You can do it!"  
  
A sickening cracking noise came from Yue's hand as she squeezed it, pushing. "OOHHH MY GOD!! YUE DON'T GIVE ME THIS CRAP, YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW THIS FEEEEEELLLLSSSSS......!!!!!! GET IT OUT!!! GET IT OUT NOW DOCTOR!!! NOWWW!!!!!!!!" She screamed as tears streamed down her face, sweat layering her body as her face turned crimson red.  
  
"You can see its head!" The doctor called Yue over to him.  
  
Yue managed to pull out his crumpled hand from her iron grip. He moved over, telling Kina he wasn't leaving her side. The doctor pulled up a sheet that was draped over Kina's lower half and suddenly Yue went pure white, collapsing onto the floor unconscious.  
  
"They always seem to do that." The doctor shrugged as a few nurses lifted Yue onto a stretcher next to Kina. "Now push."  
  
Kina's cries echoed off the walls.  
  
~*~  
  
Hotohori finished telling Nuriko about childbirth, as the room grew quiet.  
  
Nuriko stared off into space, his eyes opened wide and his face as white as a ghost. He gulped slowly, "So that's how is works...eh....."  
  
A jealous grin formed on Shiva's face as she patted his back, "Be happy you're a guy. You get to enjoy making the baby while she suffers having the baby."  
  
~*~  
  
Everything was blurry but gradually it came into focus. Yue was staring up at a pale blue ceiling. An angelic humming noise came from next to him as he turned his head towards the noise. What he saw made tears instantly spring to his eyes.  
  
Kina sat up in the bed, holding a small child swaddled in a blanket against her chest as she softly hummed. Golden sunlight streamed in from the windows down upon the two. She heard Yue's moving and turned to face him, "Daddy's finally awake." A giant smile spread across her face. Yue stood up, walking over to Kina's bed. There he sat down. Kina blushed as she held out the tiny child.  
  
"I-It's beautiful..." Yue looked down at the innocent baby.  
  
"It's a girl." Kina giggled. The baby peered up at Yue happily with sparkling blue eyes, just like her mothers. Wisps of red head curled on her head but a strip of white hair was near the front of her head. The little girl reached up with her tiny hand, gripping onto Yue's finger. It took her whole hand just to hold onto one of his fingers.  
  
Tears formed in Yue's eyes as he stared down at her. His daughter.  
  
"What should we name her?" Kina asked.  
  
"Shui Lanrui." Yue whispered, "Just like we agreed on."  
  
Kina smiled, "That's what I was hoping. Isn't she such a heavenly little angel?" Words could not express the feelings that filled both of their hearts. It was better to just let the happy silence fill the room.  
  
Yue nodded, turning to Kina and mouthing the words 'I love you.' He then turned down and looked at Shui as he barely murmured the words, "Welcome to the world, my little girl."  
  
A loud crashing noise brought the two out of their blissful moment as Shiva, Nuriko and Hotohori all ran into the room. They had finally been allowed to enter after trying to bribe the nurse, annoy her into letting them in and trying to run past her.  
  
"Only a few hours then everyone is out of the room!" The nurse angrily yelled at the group who had been causing her tons of trouble.  
  
The group gathered around the bed, staring down in awe at the new addition to their family.  
  
"S-She's beautiful..." Shiva smiled.  
  
Zion ran into the room, "I got Shiva's call and raced down here as fast as I could!" Nicholas walked in after her, placing his arm around Zion. The two looked down lovingly at Kina, Yue and Shui.  
  
"She looks just like her mommy and daddy!" Hotohori ran his finger over Shui's soft cheek.  
  
"Hey there little one! I'm Aunty Nuriko and that's Uncle Hotohori! We'll teach you tons of stuff!" The purple haired bishonen grinned as Kina rolled her eyes. The room was filled with pure joy and happiness. They had just witnessed a miracle and they all knew they'd do anything for this little child.  
  
~*~  
  
Kina arched her back, stretching out a few aches.  
  
"Is she asleep?" Nuriko turned from his position on the couch to face Kina. Yue had returned to work but was allowed to come home early each day. Hotohori was working also but Nuriko stayed home to help Kina out with Shui. Shiva had stayed for a few months then had to head back up to the Dojo but she promised to return as soon as she could.  
  
"So what do you want to do today Brain?" Kina plopped down next to Nuriko, chuckling.  
  
"Same thing we do every day Pinky!" Nuriko replied.  
  
"Try to take over TABLE!!!!" Kina squealed with glee as they both ran to the kitchen, ready to draw over Table with magic markers (washable, of course) just to freak out Hotohori. As the two doodled on the wood Kina glanced up. In the corner of the kitchen there was a small table, which Hotohori insisted was Table's son. He also insisted that Shui and Table's son should get married in the future, which Kina ignored his comment. She looked at the table where she had put up a collection of pictures. There was a picture of Kina and Shiva as toddlers with her parents in the background, one of Nuriko, Hotohori and Kina all around the age of fourteen years old. Next was a picture of Kina and Yue splashing each other at the beach from the time they had met then there was their wedding picture and a picture of Kina and Yue in the hospital, holding Shui in her arms. Next was a group shot of Shiva, Kina, Shui, Yue, Nuriko, Hotohori, Zion and Nicholas Wolfwood all dressed up at Zion's wedding. Zion and Nicholas where in a tight embrace, Nuriko and Hotohori where both clasping each others hands, Shiva was laughing at them, and Kina was holding up Shui who was all dressed up in a tiny white dress as Yue had his arm wrapped around Kina. They where the two most important people in his life, his two girls. This was Kina's family now, this was her true family.  
  
A smile formed on the red head's face, both sides reaching up to her eyes, as she looked at the picture. That was how things should be, that was how things belong. Things where perfect. They might not be perfect forever but that was why she savored these moments and she knew as long as she had her new family, things would still always be great. And she would protect them with her life. Kina knew that yes, bad things happened but they are always caused by a reason. It was a horrible thing that had happened to her and her family with Max but she realized even though it was bad, it had its good side too. It made her and Yue closer and prepared them to become parents, teaching them to rely on each other, to be truthful, to share how they feel and much more. Kina wanted her daughter to grow up with her arms wide open to the world and that was exactly what she was going to teach her to do. That was what all of her friends, family and even enemies, had taught her after all.  
  
~*~*~ End to Beginning ~*~*~  
  
  
  
*Drum roll* The End!! Or is it? Who knows! Sorry this took so long to write the final chapter, I don't know what happened but I wanted it to be perfect, you know? I didn't want to just finish it off. I wanted to wait for some inspiration so it would end perfect. I'm not sure if this'll be the end for Even Angel's Fall, if I get any good ideas there is the possibility of another story, most likely about Shui or something. I'd like to take this chance to thank Lena for all the help and for putting up with my 'revelations'. Thank you to everybody that took the time to read my story and review it, I appreciate it a TON! I wouldn't have been able to write this whole thing without you all! So thank you again! Comments are welcome anytime! Thanks for putting up with me and sticking with me until the end, at least this far! Until next time, farewell!  
  
-From Lauren, Kina, Shui, Yue, Nuriko, Hotohori, Shiva, Zion, Wolfwood and everybody else-  
  
  
  
Yet Another Story...  
  
A little girl that looks very VERY much like a female Max runs around  
  
Shui: Mommy! Daddy! she prances around happily  
  
Yue: Kina...are you SURE nothing happened between you and Max that night?!  
  
Kina: I told you, DROP IT HONEY!!!  
  
  
  
And Yet Another Story...!  
  
Nuriko: Hey there little one! I'm Aunty Nuriko and that's Uncle Hotohori! We'll teach you tons of stuff!  
  
Hotohori: Like why you should like people of the same gender, how to cross dress, not to stalk other people and become obsessed with them, why your parents are crazy, why you should have relationships with inanimate objects such as Tables, why being a fat cheese puff is the greatest thing on Earth, what whip cream is really supposed to be used for and...  
  
Kina: Yue, I think we should move out and find a new place right NOW. AWAY from them!  
  
Yue: These life lessons may help our child though...!  
  
Kina: ...Lauren, stop messing with us!  
  
Lauren: NEVER! WAHAHAHA!!! Crickets chirp I'm not crazy...I swear...  
  
  
  
And Yet Another Story AGAIN  
  
Hotohori: She looks just like her mommy and daddy  
  
Nuriko: a very masculine child though ::nods:: Is it a good thing that she looks like her parents?  
  
Hotohori: I don't think so. Now if she looked like us, then... ::nods head, grinning::  
  
  
  
The Last One, I swear! Stop the madness!  
  
Yue: CHANGE LIGHT, CHANGE!!!!  
  
Kina: Uh-Oh, he's talking to the traffic lights again...  
  
Hotohori: Great! Remember what happened last time!  
  
Kina: YES, DON'T REMIND ME! The police man, the donut, the broken traffic light, and the beaver...ugh!  
  
Lauren: Ok I'm done scaring everybody! And making fools of you guys!  
  
Everybody: YEAH!!! 


End file.
